HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/26UP!-Slash/Drarry-Pós ODF livro5 -Sentindo falta da fic simples e óbvias? Seus problemas se acabaram... Hurtconfort com o shipper mais festejado do universo Potteriano.
1. A descoberta de Draco

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

Essa é uma fanfic hurt/confort Slash típica... Harry se fere (pra caramba... se ferra seria melhor definição) e Draco o salva e cuida dele, assim descobrindo o que há por trás do menino-de-ouro e se descobrindo capaz de ser gentil e protetor também... É a história de como o mundo é mau com o Harry e como Draco pode se tornar bonzinho... viu, até eu caio no dramalhão-sentimentalóide de vez em quando. (só me falta uma Mary Sue qualquer dia desses...)

Slash hardcore no ínicio(non-con HPLM ) e Flufy love no resto com toques inevitáveis de Angst(se não tivesse não era meu... HD) há insinuação de SSRL... (bem escondido e leve.) HARRY POTTER e seus personagens pertences a tia Rowling sama.

_BON APETIT._

* * *

**01-A descoberta de Draco.**

Tudo aconteceu por causa do seu "péssimo" hábito de andar sozinho nos corredores vazios, encarava como um modo de relaxar, mesmo tendo que se concentrar nas armadilhas mágicas, era como andar sozinho por Hogwarts de madrugada...

Porque de certo modo a mansão era tão grande e assombrada quanto Hogwarts... e os elfos podiam ser tão chatos quanto Norra... dedurando-o ao seu pai... que sabia ser tão simpático quanto Argo Filch.

Na verdade Filch podia ser um amor de pessoa se comparado com seu amado pai... que andava ainda mais intragável depois de retornar de um descanso em Azkaban, mesmo sem dementadores, Azkaban ainda era um inferno... e por isso, provavelmente a voz dele soava alta e mais fria que de costume...

Assim como a de sua mãe... e foi por essa mania de andar pela casa é que ficou sabendo...

Escondeu-se por trás do cortinado da porta...

...realmente não me importo, mas é ridículo que você ponha sua honra e nome em jogo desse jeito!

Minha honra é coisa que a muito não lhe diz respeito Cissy...

Lúcio... o que você faz ou deixa de fazer com ele não me importa... mas sabe que ficar mantendo-o aqui é perigoso, mesmo que o ministério não venha procurá-lo, se souberem que ele está aqui e ainda não o entregou...

Narcisa... eu não pretendo entregar tal... troféu, a menos que seja na mão do Lorde e ele não está no país!

Ele retornaria se soubesse... mas você na verdade não tem pressa... está se divertindo colocando-o naquela cela e fingindo ser dono dele!

Cissy... quantas vezes vamos cair na mesma conversa? O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com Potter não lhe interessa! Meu prisioneiro!

É perda de tempo discutir com você... você é uma desgraça Lúcio! Maldita hora que aceitei esse casamento! Você joga seu próprio nome na lama!

Sabemos porque aceitou não?... Não me obrigue a ...

Provavelmente ele diria algo do tipo... "não me obrigue a dizer novamente porque você se casou comigo... "... era quando ele jogava na cara dela a decadência dos Black e ela lhe jogava na cara que tinha sido só por interesse mesmo e ele dizia que era só pela linhagem e por aí ia... Draco já conhecia a amorosa briga dos pais a muito tempo... se detestavam... estavam unidos pela aparência...

Se uniram unicamente para trazê-lo ao mundo... bom, pelo menos nisso fizeram um bom trabalho... pensou ao passar num espelho.

O que lhe interessava na conversa é que Potter estava na mansão... mais exatamente nas masmorras e seu pai ainda não tinha passado a notícia a frente... grande coisa... era óbvio que ele iria querer se vingar do tempo que passara preso... sua mãe era muito alarmista...

Obviamente ela temia que Lúcio não o deixasse vivo... o que com certeza irritaria o Lorde... que provavelmente queria muito o prazer de matá-lo... o melhor de tudo isso, pensou entrando no seu quarto e deitando na cama olhando a janela imensa.

É que iria com certeza passar pela masmorra para dar uma olhada no prisioneiro.

Com um sorriso torto cubriu-se e recostou-se nas almofadas fofas... sabendo com certeza que na melhor das hipóteses Potter estaria dormindo no chão duro e frio de uma cela.

* * *

Demorou dois dias para seus pais se ausentarem indo ao beco resolverem algumas coisas... mentira, sua mãe sim, iria bater perna beco, mas seu pai iria a uma reunião, sabia pela roupa que ele usava... muito fácil por um capuz por cima daquilo... será que os "adultos, responsáveis e inteligentes" não percebiam esses pequenos deslizes? Claro que sabia disso por experiência... já o vira se vestir assim tantas vezes que era muito fácil fazer a ligação... mas que fosse, ainda não havia sido convidado a participar e não fazia questão, concordava com a pintura de seu avô na biblioteca e com seu padrinho, um Malfoy não devia acatar ordens, muito menos de um mestiço. (Embora provavelmente nunca diria isso para seu pai e muito menos para o Lorde...)

Falando em mestiço... hora de ir tirar uma com o hóspede... assim que os pais saíram com a carruagem se pôs em direção a parte antiga da casa, indo para a sala de armas, decorada com velhas armaduras, armas e brasões... atrás do painel do Dragão, de onde sua mãe tirara a simpática idéia de seu nome, ficava a entrada para as masmorras...

Entrou no rústico corredor de pedra e foi descendo os degraus úmidos devagar... eram três andares, seria um verdadeiro tédio procurar Potter em cada cela... que droga! Chutou uma pedrinha perdida com enfado no meio do corredor principal do primeiro andar, algo apareceu no ínico da escada que descia até o segundo andar.

Elfo!- disse sobressaltando a criatura.- Onde está o prisioneiro?

O elfo em questão, e só sua mãe se preocupava em saber o nome dessas cristuras, quase teve uma síncope.

Não há prisioneiro mestre Draco... Toby só limpa... só limpa.

"Como mentem mal essas coisas" pensou olhando o elfo com um pouco de pena até, disse num tom bem mais baixo.

Eu sei que h�, sei que Potter está aqui, me leve até ele.

Mestre...- o elfo torcia as mãos agoniadamente.- Não há prisioneiro... não há.

Toby não é?- disse quase bondosamente.- Toby, sei que meu pai mandou dizer que não havia prisioneiro, se não me disser onde ele está eu vou acha-lo... vou solta-lo e dizer que vi você o ajudando... sabe o que lhe aconteceria não sabe?

O elfo arquejou.

Ande logo!- Draco se impacientou.- É só dizer e sumir!

A cela mais longe!- esganiçou-se o elfo.- a última!

Que óbvio.- Draco gemeu.-Vá Toby!

E o elfo sumiu... Draco se pôs a andar sem pressa sabendo que o pingente que tinha aqueceria se o pai estivesse por perto, presente de sua mãe, então chegou ao terceiro andar... frio, úmido e escuro... muito escuro.

Que droga... –puxou a varinha.- Lumus.

A luz fraca da varinha rebrilhava nas pedras úmidas.


	2. Um ilustre hóspede na masmorra

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

**02- Um ilustre hóspede na masmorra.**

Quando Draco chegou até a última cela gradeada do terceiro andar julgou inicialmente que o maldito elfo lhe tinha mentido... mas forçando a vista percebeu algo lá... no canto da cela... uma mancha negra... achou que era uma falha nas pedras ou um amontoado das correntes que pendiam do teto, mas não era, se aproximando até encostar-se na grade gelada Draco insinuou a varinha para ver um pano negro que cobria algo que parecia quase nada no chão, mas lá estava um pulso preso a ferros e uma mão.

Era Potter, sabia porque reconheceria aquela mão no inferno... maldito apanhador da Grifinória.

Potter! Ei Potter! Está vivo?- riu.- Não me diga que já está morto?

Não houve movimento, som... nada, só os pingos distantes, se aproximou mais e algo se moveu muito devagar e no instante seguinte achou que tinha se enganado e que era apenas um animal o olhando... mas não, era o reflexo quase fantasmagórico dos olhos do outro.

Como se um animal o olhasse, o brilho veio e se foi num piscar cansado e a cabeça voltou a se virar para o outro lado, negro do cabelo se confundindo com o negro do tecido sobre ele... e se o rosto de Potter estava rente ao chão...

Ou o braço dele estava quebrado, ou seriamente deslocado... não que se importasse, só achou um pouco... estranho. Incômodo.

Qual é Potter, meu amado pai não lhe arrancou a língua... ele gosta de ouvir os gritos de quem tortura...

Mas não havia nem sequer o sussurro ou um gemido, nada, se não tivesse visto os olhos dele por alguns instantes acreditaria que o outro estava morto... ou talvez estivesse quase morto, na dúvida entre entrar na cela e forçar o Grifinório a falar ou azará-lo ali mesmo a distância, Draco percebeu um leve calor entre seu corpo e a camisa sob a veste.

Pai...- disse ao levar a mão ao pingente em forma de Dragão serpentino atado a corrente de prata.-Eu volto Potter... não que você tenha outros lugares a ir não é?

E saiu com passos rápidos sabendo que o pai já devia estar na mansão.

O eco dos passos encobriu o som de um suspiro cansado.

* * *

A noite veio e passou e tudo que Draco conseguia pensar era se enfiar novamente nas masmorras para finalmente ver a cara humilhada de Potter... finalmente poderia rir da cara dele o suficiente por cinco anos de chateação por parte daquele Grifinório mestiço atrevido, finalmente iria poder olhá-lo de cima e ele ia ter que ouví-lo...

Sem Granger, Weasley ou professor para interromper...

Claro, infelizmente que seu pai não poderia saber... ele era ciumento com suas coisas e com certeza tinha tanta gana de Potter quanto podia imaginar... e não estava nem um pouco interessado em ouvir sermões sobre obediência seguidos de maldições imperdoáveis dolorosas... gostava demais do próprio couro para se arriscar... de modo tolo.

No entanto ao passar a segunda noite se entediou, não, tivera idéia melhor... depois de escutar uma nova briga dos pais que se trancaram no escritório, bom ele devia estar na biblioteca, mas não estava com vontade de ler fazendo menos que quinze dias que estava de férias... escutou que seu pai passava as noites com o prisioneiro e que sua mãe ameaçava entregá-lo a Not.

"Que idiota... mãe..."

A briga se elevou um pouco e sua mãe saiu furiosa, anunciando para um Draco escondido atrás de um tomo enorme, escondendo a face corada e suada por correr meia casa para não ser pego fora do lugar, anunciando que ia para seu chalé de inverno e que ele poderia ir para lá se quisesse.

No jantar seu pai acenou com o desejo para que ele também partisse... concordou em ir no outro dia para ver o pai satisfeito... isso queria dizer que se esgueiraria atrás do pai naquela noite mesmo... queria ver a cara de Potter de qualquer jeito.

Talvez fosse a última chance não é mesmo?

* * *

Cerca de onze e meia saiu do quarto da sua mãe com a capa de invisibilidade dela, claro que ela mesma, mãe zelosa, achava que o filho não sabia de tal artefato... mas sabia que era isso que ela usava sempre que queria que seu pai achasse que ela não estava em casa...

Talvez Lúcio não soubesse mesmo da capa, era bem capaz... e tanto melhor se não soubesse... pois Draco o seguiria com ela... não era o ideal, mas queria mesmo ver Potter, pelo menos ver antes do maldito morrer...

E um pouco antes da meia noite passou pelo dragão da sala de armas e esperou no corredor do primeiro andar... e escutou os passos do pai, rápidos, leves, constantes, o seguiu a distância segura.

Excitação do proibido.

Os passos pararam e com a elegância de sempre usou de sua varinha para abrir as grades encantadas... não que fosse necessário, seu adorado hóspede não era capaz mais de se pôr em pé... se aproximou dele, aquele pequeno amontoado de tecido negro.

Boa Noite Potter...- disse friamente.

Outro meneio de varinha e um grupo de velas acenderam na parede dentro da cela, velas velhas, grossas, amareladas e derretidas em formas grotescas, Lúcio adorava essa última cela... pequena, mas não minúscula, as correntes enfeitiçadas que pendiam do teto e retiniam sempre surdamente... o som e cheiro das gotas de umidade das pedras...

Enfim o lugar perfeito para fazer o que queria... com o terceiro meneio de varinha as correntes lentamente ergueram o prisioneiro que jazia no chão... com o quarto gesto tudo estava limpo... afinal um Malfoy não fica em meio a sujeira.

Draco acompanhou a movimentação do pai, vendo e reconhecendo o encantamento das grades, se acostumando a luminosidade amarelada das velas, escutando o som das correntes e agradeceu muito quando o último feitiço foi feito, afinal o cheiro da cela, mesmo não sendo forte não era de todo agradável... sangue e urina.

Escutou um leve ganido quando as correntes içaram Potter... não que estivesse esperando que se adversário estivesse bem e saudável, só não imaginava a quanto tempo ele devia estar ali... porque o que via era muito forte...

A face pálida estava retorcida numa expressão de dor, provavelmente pelo braço ferido, devia estar deslocado, mas podia mesmo estar quebrado... difícil saber... Draco viu seu pai se aproximar enquanto estudou a feição do outro, conhecia Potter, e mesmo nunca tendo sido exatamente "gordo", o outro estava muito magro, tanto que as maçãs do rosto já evidenciavam o osso, e as olheiras totalmente negras contribuíam para o aspecto de caveira do rapaz que mantinha os olhos fechados... o rosto tinha hematomas e os lábios estavam brancos e feridos... assim como o corpo... porque...

Porque por baixo do casaco negro Potter estava nu.

E aquilo não era exatamente um casaco... era um daqueles enormes moletons que Potter usava... duas vezes maiores que ele, rasgado como uma camisa... a nudez pálida e maculada por hematomas era muito... crua, evidente e estranha.

A mão de seu pai segurou com força o pescoço longo e fino do rapaz e a cabeça dele bateu na parede com um "toc" surdo. Draco sentiu algo de angustioso assim como sentiu que suas mãos suavam apertou-as mais agarrando a capa de sua mãe.

Eu disse Boa noite, meu querido...- Lúcio falou friamente.

A frase foi recebida com estranheza por Draco, assim como o olhar de Potter.

Abriu os olhos sem vontade... sabia o que ia acontecer... sabia que não podia deter, sabia que se odiaria depois por tudo e sabia que resistir era tão doloroso quando desistir, apenas encarou o homem de longos cabelos loiros e frios olhos azuis...

O demônio... pensou lentamente, sabia que não conseguia mais pensar com a mesma clareza dos dias anteriores... dias sim, por que se fosse mais tempo estaria morto... se bem que fome já passava com os Dursleys... havia sido um bom treinamento, silencio, solidão... tudo isso não lhe era de todo desconhecido... dor... já sentira muitos Cruciatus, mas isso não...

Desejava morrer o mais rápido possível... todo dia, para não passar por isso novamente... mas não tinha escolha... e não tinha mais palavras...

Os olhos do rapaz estavam opacos, tristes, sem aquele brilho tão reconhecível, claro que o fato de um deles estar manchado com sangue contribuía... Lúcio passou de leve a outra mão no rosto dele, sem soltar do pescoço do garoto, pelo contrário apertou-o mais.

Você está perdendo o brilho Potter... deseja morrer?

Você não me daria esse gosto daria?- perguntou cansadamente além túmulo.

A voz era baixa e muito rouca... uma rouquidão dolorosa... E se muito se enganava algo estava errado, pensou Draco se afastando um pouco confuso com a proximidade do pai com o outro, não que não houvesse escutado sobre tortura psicológica, mas em tese sempre achara que varinha e magia eram boas formas de trazer dor não?

Mas nunca participara de nada e nunca fizera nada disso de verdade... e agora já tinha dúvidas se queria ver algo... se ia querer ver sangue. E nem sabia que o que ia ver era uma tortura verdadeira... a pior delas, sobressaltou-se com a risada de Lúcio.

Esse seu humor é cativante Potter.- disse na orelha do garoto, enquanto a mão do rosto desceu leve pelo corpo magro e nu.- Cansado? Acho que posso ajuda-lo.

E Draco arregalou os olhos com o que viu.


	3. A verdadeira tortura

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

**03- A verdadeira tortura.**

Num solavanco Lúcio soltou o pescoço do rapaz e segurou-o pelo quadril e num único movimento imprensou o corpo magro na parede gelada de pedra... Potter soltou um novo ganido de dor pelo movimento brusco, que parte deveria estar doendo Lúcio nem imaginava... mas sabia muito bem o que iria doer agora.

Então... melhorou sem precisar se apoiar no chão?- sorriu.- acho que você poderia agradecer não é Potter?

Vai se dan...

Mas não completou a frase, Lúcio o soltou e Harry arregalou os olhos e gritou por causa do impacto no braço ferido, ficou corajosamente apoiado nas pernas trêmulas, estava fraco, e encostado na parede tentando em vão não sentir nem forçar o braço que não fazia outra coisa além de doer aproximadamente três noites pelo que contava das visitas do outro se é que fossem diárias, não sabia, pois desmaiara algumas vezes e outras acreditava ter adormecido...

Menino mau agradecido...- disse Lúcio com as mãos no ombro dele, com um sorriso nos lábios o chacoalhou um pouco vendo o rapaz voltar a gemer de dor e morder o lábio engolindo em seco...

Seco porque Lúcio havia suspendido a água também na noite anterior... Draco estava paralizado... sem saber se apreciava ou odiava o que via...

Achei que poderia estar com saudades Potter, afinal tenho lhe dado tanta atenção... e minha companhia não é do tipo que possa ser desperdiçada, não é?- disse olhando o rapaz que voltara a abrir os olhos ainda desfocados pela dor.

Draco percebeu a desistência do outro de responder... Potter movera muito pouco o lábio já novamente ferido, encarando o seu pai que não podia ver o rosto porque lhe estava de costas... e por cima das olheiras negras, haviam dois olhos sem vida, sem brilho... um deles manchado de vermelho...

Que foi querido? Sem palavras? ou será que a boca seca lhe impede de falar? Bem feito, avisei para não me morder... agora podemos remediar isso não?- E segurando com força os cabelos dele puxou o rosto contra o seu.

Draco deu um passo para trás, surpreso... abobalhado... ainda no entanto, sem poder tirar os olhos daquilo... seu pai, forçando o outro a beijá-lo... podia ver o esforço de Potter para evitar o contato, então separaram-se, seu pai voltara a segurar o rapaz pelo pescoço, fazendo bater a cabeça na parede.

Seu mestiçozinho...- Lucio passou a mão no lábio mordido.- Você não aprende mesmo... definitivamente!- soltou o pescoço dele e fechando o punho, socou-o.

Mas não forte o suficiente para desacordá-lo, somente para que doesse por tê-lo mordido de novo... olhou com gosto o sangue correr da boca ferida e o olhar levemente entorpecido dele.

Você prefere ser uma puta não? - disse passando a ponta do dedo com força no sangue e passando-o sobre os olhos dele.-Isso fica bem em você... - espalhou o resto na boca descorada dele.- perfeito... prontinho para a noite hã?

Harry piscou... sabia o que ele estava dizendo, e não sabia, sinceramente, não sabia se era melhor escutá-lo, que falasse e adiasse o momento que sabia estar por vir, ou se seria melhor terminar logo... por mais que quisesse que tudo acabasse... não, também não desejava que acontecesse... havia esperança que ele se desgostasse e fosse embora, ou o matasse de vez...

Qualquer coisa seria um alívio, mas não, viu o homem a sua fente afastar a veste e mexer na própria roupa, desviou os olhos, não queria ver... não queria saber... nesse instante tentava fingir que não estava ali... não... sua mente estava longe... estava com a alma livre... não ia sentir... não...

Draco sentiu algo incômodo na garganta, já sabia o que ia acontecer, mas não acreditava... não conseguia aceitar, foi o desvio do olhar do outro, e o que seu pai falava que o fazia ficar ali... perdido... como se esperasse despertar, ou que ocorresse algo negando o que via...

Livre de qualquer obstáculo a seu desejo Lúcio voltou a agarrar o rapaz e forçando o corpo magro novamente contra a parede, o outro deixara de resistir a mais de uma semana... antes, quando ainda tinha condições gritara, esperneara, tentara em vão resistir, mas não, agora Potter não resistia, nem tinha mais forças para ficar totalmente de pé... escutou com prazer o grito doloroso do rapaz quando segurou-lhe as pernas e avançou... tomando-o novamente... não se cansaria daquilo, não do prazer de possuir o corpo jovem naquela agonia.

Ainda não se acostumou?- disse quase num gemido lânguido e malicioso... arremetendo-se mais fundo e arrancando outro gemido alto.- Achei que nesse ponto você já estava começando a gostar...

Draco virou de costas... sentia as pernas bambas, seu coração parecia ter parado e sentia um frio tão intenso que teve medo de perder os sentidos, não queria acreditar... era seu pai! PAI! Que estava ali... estuprando Potter... colocou a mão na boca não contendo o nojo que sentia... não conseguia compreender de todo o que se passava... porque os gemidos interferiam nos seus pensamentos, e eles no momento não pareciam interessados em ser congruentes...

Odiava Potter... odiava.(?)

Mesmo assim... não conseguia aceitar aquilo...

Admirava seu pai... mesmo não concordando em tudo, mas aquilo?

Aceitava ferir o outro... mas isso, isso não... não.

Era Potter... mas era um ser humano... mestiço, mas bruxo.

Quer dizer... já pensara em atirá-lo num poço de cobras... em arrancar o couro dele...

Lançar maldições imperdoáveis... cortá-lo em pedacinhos lentamente...

Onde assassino e vítima podiam sentir que faziam o melhor que sabiam...

Havia honra nisso... mas aquilo.

Escutou outro grito doloroso.

Quer que eu faça você chorar sangue de novo? ... Querido?- Lúcio riu forçando as unhas sobre o rosto do outro vendo o vermelho aflorar na palidez... aumentando a intensidade com que possuía o corpo míudo do rapaz.-É só fazer isso de novo... ou posso quebrar esse braço também... seria divertido...não é? Como da outra vez...

Harry forçou a mão a soltar os cabelos que conseguira agarrar, mas seu pescoço doía onde Lúcio o mordera... nem sabia que conseguia alcançar os cabelos finos do homem... fizera por instinto de auto-preservação... fizera somente para se livrar de mais uma dor, apesar de ter a impressão que estava literalmente sendo partido ao meio... Cruciatus não o haviam preparado para tanta dor humilhante... tanto sofrimento... e sentiu o rosto arder... lembrava bem de como o outro forçara os dedos sobre seu olho até quase se convencer que ficaria cego... se bem que não via mais muito bem com aquele olho... provavelmente arruinado pra sempre... como seu braço, mas não tinha mais esperanças de sobreviver para ficar com as marcas... tinha certeza que em breve Lúcio o entregaria a Voldmort e então...

Pelo menos acabaria... poderia descançar em paz... merecia.


	4. Uma decisão precipitada

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

Agradeço muito os Reviews! Falta em uma sobra em outra... vida, vida... essa fic tá praticamente pronta e digitei direto num único fim de semana... fico feliz que gostaram... para os fãs de BCWF só depois de SUCVS, e a mesma coisa vale para imortais... é que mandar ver em várias fic´s estressa...

**04- Uma decisão precipitada.**

Os grunhidos de seu pai, o som daquilo fizeram Draco perder o equilíbrio... caiu de joelhos de costas para a cena, mas era como se pudesse ver ainda... apertava com força próprio pescoço porque achava que podia vomitar tamanho nojo sentia do que vira... sabia que ainda estava coberto com a capa e assim ficaria... e os pensamentos não o deixavam...

Potter tinha sua idade... mais novo até.

E se fosse... se seu pai era capaz... o que impedia de ser ele no lugar do outro?

E quantos mais foram antes dele?

E porque aquele desgraçado não calava a boca?

E agora, só agora entendia o ódio de sua mãe e o motivo dela ter partido... ela não aceitava aquilo... um novo gemido angustiado de Potter o fez olhar por cima do ombro...

Lúcio lamentava que o outro não estivesse em condições de lhe dar mais... afundando as unhas no quadril muito mais magro empurrou-se todo para dentro da carne ferida com a gana da vingança de saber que aquela criatura ali lhe pertencia... era uma pena Potter resistir a maldição Imperius, seria muito mais divertido... e era só uma questão de tempo para esse prazer ser sua glória, Potter não resistiria a morte quando encontrasse o Lorde... e não se importava. O que desejava era isso submete-lo a maior dor e humilhação possível... ver o desespero dos lamentos fracos e com força arremeteu-se uma última vez aliviando todo o desejo, sobre o rapaz... riu alto.

Foi bom pra você? Harry Potter?- disse afastando-se e deixando o corpo do rapaz bater contra a parede.

Sentia o braço... sentiu-o ceder... e a dor foi tanta que se perguntou porque não partia, rasgava e caía de vez... talvez fosse melhor perde-lo do que ficar sentindo-o daquele jeito, de resto... mal sentia o corpo... sentia novamente algo escorrer pela perna... mas de muito o sangue e sêmem não o assustavam... apenas sentia que não tinha forças mais para apoiar-se nos próprios pés, forçando o máximo que podia que o outro braço sustentasse o corpo... agarrando com a mão a corrente que lhe prendia o pulso... fechou os olhos de dor... Porque não morria? Achava que provavelmente outro já teria morrido, não era uma pessoa forte ou saudável para resistir... porque seu corpo só não parava?

O que foi querido?- Lucio o puxou pelo cabelo erguendo-o.-Não consegue ficar de pé?

Draco estava sentado no chão tremendo... não conseguia tirar os olhos das pernas do outro... os caminhos vermelhos feitos pelas gotas grossas de sangue e dos arranhões, o outro parecia incapaz de sustentar o próprio peso porque tremia muito... mal percebeu que Lúcio fez alguns comentários maldosos a masculinidade de Potter e saiu rindo se dizendo satisfeito e talvez por isso consentisse em alimenta-lo no outro dia... apenas escutou os três encantos e enquanto a corrente deixava de sustentar o peso do rapaz... a cela fechou-se com um baque e as luzes sumiram...

Veio a escuridão repleta de gemidos, na verdade Potter não gemia, não era como se ele estivesse lamentando, apenas que a respiração dele era tão ofegante e dolorosa... caído no chão como um saco, semicoberto pelo tecido negro... e quando seus olhos acostumaram com a escuridão apenas conseguia ver um leve movimento, algo como se Potter lutasse para se colocar numa posição mais confortável... impossível... caído daquele jeito, como se fosse um boneco quebrado, ele apenas grunhiu enquanto tentava sem êxito ajeitar-se no chão... até parar... talvez tivesse desmaiado e por todo esse tempo Draco não conseguiu se mover... só despertou quando o calor que sentia no peito sumiu...

Ainda por baixo da capa, segurou o pingente de prata... não sabia se com alívio ou raiva, apenas sabia que aquele homem, Lúcio, tinha deixado a mansão... e isso era estranho... Lúcio... seu pai, o homem que tinha... feito aquilo e simplesmente ido embora... e Draco ali sentado no chão da cela ainda sentia como se não pudesse se levantar, tamanha a falta de firmeza em suas pernas...

Odiou-se.

Odiou-se por estar ali, tremendo como uma criança assustada, quando a sua frente o outro agonizava corajosamente lutando até o fim para manter-se... odiou-se por ter ficado ali quieto e conivente, sim, porque uma vez que não fizera nada...

Era cúmplice... nojentamente cúmplice. Levantou-se, sem se importar com o fato da capa ter caído... e ainda sem ter total certeza do que fazia se aproximou do outro... que se moveu um pouco ao perceber a movimentação.

Não se importava mais em quantas vezes o Malfoy o chamara de prostituta e bicha... não fazia diferença... não havia o que sentir sobre aquilo já que nunca fora nenhum dos dois... quanto a mandar um elfo depois, era para rir se tivesse fôlego, o outro o tratava como uma criança estúpida, não queria um elfo ali, não queria, comer, dormir, nada, só queria morrer o mais rápido possível, e se pudesse ficar de pé e erguer a droga de corrente, se bem que perdera as contas de quantas vezes tentara se enforcar com ela antes... algo de enfeitiçado nela impedia que fizesse isso... e desistiu de se arrumar no chão dessa vez... não tinha força para se erguer... desistiu... ficou em silêncio apenas ali, jogado... fechando os olhos e sentindo o corpo latejar contra a pedra fria já que o mínimo de roupas que o homem lhe deixara não era suficiente para aquece-lo... então escutou algo... algo que se movia... não era um elfo, pensou suspendendo o fôlego, era maior pelo som dos passos.

Potter... está acordado? Vivo?- Draco sentiu a voz tremer pela primeira vez em anos.

Harry abriu os olhos, poderia ser pior? Pai e filho? Reconheceria aquela voz arrastada até no inferno... o que queria... o que podia querer agora? Virou o rosto sentindo a ardência nos arranhões feitos pelo Malfoy-pai e olhou o filho.

Draco estava de joelhos ao seu lado o olhando como se olhasse algo pela primeira vez, pelo menos parecia... estava tão ruim assim? O loiro tremia com os olhos arregalados...

Era horrível...

De perto era pior, olhando diretamente no olho manchado de sangue e nos arranhões feitos no rosto do outro... bem como no ângulo do braço que sabia estar quebrado e as pernas... apesar de meio que um pouco cobertas pelo tecido negro rasgado, estavam cheias de aranhões e cortes... e o rapaz o olhava como se fosse um bicho acuado.

Não o culpava... o que tinha dito antes devia estar na cabeça dele ainda, e com certeza não deveria ser a pessoa que ele mais gostaria de ver no momento, e também duvidava que ele tivesse preferência sobre quem ele gostaria que pudesse vê-lo assim...

Está me entendendo Potter? Consegue falar? Se levantar?

Houve um ronco surdo de riso meio engasgado seguido de uma voz que podia estar entre insana e chorosa... rouca como nunca, estranha.

O que... quer Malfoy...- tossiu.- Não sobrou muito...

Ele tinha direito de sentir-se... tinha direito de acusar... e... por todas as maldições do inferno... o que estava fazendo? Pensou tirando a veste longa que usava.

Harry estremeceu... Malfoy não poderia querer o mesmo que o pai não é? Não poderia deixar... não ia... mas não conseguia sequer se mover... ao tentar mover-se deixou escapar um gemido, não ia deixar Malfoy...

Eu vou tira-lo daqui...- Draco disse jogando a veste por cima de Harry e com um toque de varinha soltando as correntes...

E Harry encarou-o como se não houvesse nada mais sem sentido no universo.


	5. Até Hogwarts

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

**05- Até Hogwarts.**

O mais difícil foi fazer o rapaz sentar-se... Draco percebeu que além de fraco e ferido o outro tinha uma febre alta... corpo gelado, mas a testa ardia, por isso Potter tremia tanto, tentando não reparar na nudez dele, Draco o ajudou a passar o braço bom por dentro da manga da veste.

Você consegue levantar? Não sei conjurar uma maca...- disse baixo tentando também ignorar a respiração agonizante do moreno.

Harry voltou a olhar os olhos azuis do loiro... certo, não tinha nada a perder não é? A menos que Draco Malfoy o fizesse se arrastar até Voldmort... e sinceramente não faria diferença... tentou levantar-se, mas era muito difícil...

Não consigo... não dá mais...- disse entre os dentes.

Vamos Potter... só um pouco.- agarrou a cintura do outro por cima do tecido grosso da veste e mesmo assim sentiu os ossos evidentes pela magreza dele.- Tenho uma chave de Portal para Hogwarts no meu quarto... anda.

E Draco praticamente o arrastou por quatro lances de escada e longos corredores, e em nenhum momento deixou de tentar andar... foi muito tempo de dolorosa provação arrastando-se a passo de lesma pela mansão escura...E em nenhum momento Draco deixou de admirar a força de vontade com que Potter sufocava os gemidos, olhando-o morder o lábio e respirar fundo a cada tropeço, antes de entrar em seu quarto porém, Draco sentiu o pingente aquecer...

Lúcio estava na mansão... e provavelmente iria procurá-lo, ou procurar Potter.

Arrastou o rapaz até a cama e fechou as cortinas.

Tente ficar bem quieto.- disse e foi até a sua escrivaninha pegar sua chave de portal.

De frente para o espelho observou-se, e mal teve tempo de jogar o roupão sobre o corpo ao escutar uma leve batida em sua porta.

Draco, ainda acordado.- disse Lúcio da porta.

Estava me preparando para dormir... p... pai.- disfarçou um bocejo, na verdade queria matar aquela criatura a sua frente.

Claro, é tarde... vais amanhã?

Sim...- "Por favor vai embora" pensou com raiva ao ver a satisfação do homem.

Vais cedo?

Talvez...

Bom, sempre dormes até tarde, eu não vou passar a noite aqui, se ficares vamos almoçar juntos.

Certo... pai. Se eu ficar, espero-o.

Lúcio lhe deu sorriso e permitiu-se fazer um afago no rosto do filho.

Boa noite Draco.- disse da porta.

Draco ficou algum tempo olhando a porta, com um gesto irritado passou a mão no rosto como se quisesse limpar a mácula feita pela mão daquele homem sujo... como se atrevia a bancar-lhe o bom pai? Como se atrevia a tocá-lo... monstro nojento... levantou-se e trancou a porta, com isso tornou o quarto inviolável... abriu a primeira gaveta e retirou o pequeno abre-cartas em forma de serpente dada por seu padrinho... segundo ele aquilo lhe levaria a Hogwarts se precisasse de ajuda ou...

Ou se decidisse trocar de lado, o que indubitavelmente... mesmo se achando idiota, estava fazendo. Com a varinha no bolso da calça, não pensou em nada mais, foi até a cama e abriu a cortina...

Potter tinha os olhos apertados e a mão do braço bom em frente a boca, quando tocou-a ele abriu os olhos mas não se moveu, demorou um pouco para Draco perceber que ao jogá-lo na cama, o braço quebrado havia ficado como que torcido... por baixo da veste, a respiração do rapaz era entrecortada...

Vamos Potter, segure isso.- disse mostrando o objeto.- é uma chave de Portal pra Hogwarts..

Harry relaxou um pouco e deixou de morder a mão e estendeu-a para aquilo que parecia uma pequena faca cega... não se importou com o olhar do loiro ao corte que fizera com os dentes... não conseguira evitar... na tensão de escutar a voz do Malfoy-pai cerrara o dente na carne para não gemer de dor e agora, cerrando os olhos, apenas segurou o objeto.

Nunca uma chave de portal lhe pareceu tão maravilhosa.

Draco olhou em volta, estavam em algum lugar das masmorras... uma segunda olhada revelou alguns móveis reconhecíveis... o escritório de seu padrinho, ergueu-se um gemido baixo o alertou para o outro... Potter se apoiava numa poltrona no inútil esforço para se levantar... em vão, exausto ele apenas se encostou ali...

Vou procurar alguém Potter... fica quieto.- e saiu para a porta ao lado.

Harry não chegou a ouvir... havia desmaiado.

E Draco saiu do aposentos do padrinho e foi ao corredor, nervoso... plenas férias inferno! Não deveria haver ninguém em Hogwarts... foi e voltou umas duas vezes no corredor antes de pensar em usar a lareira...

Dumbledore acariciava de leve as penas de Fawkes enquanto Snape dobrava os papéis que estavam dicutindo, que pareciam ser mapas e esquemas... ambos num silêncio nervoso e preocupado, num súbito Snape retirou o que parecia ser um antigo relógio de bolso de dentro da veste que usava, apenas arqueou de leve a sombrancelha.

Meus aposentos foram invadidos.- disse olhando o relógio que emitia uma leve luz verde.

Não seria apenas Pirraça, Severo?- perguntou Dumbledore.

Não... esse sinal não é dele... eu saberia...

Ambos se olharam e desceram em direção as masmorras...

Draco havia retornado apenas para reparar que o outro estava caído inconsciente ao lado da poltrona... se aproximou para constatar que Potter ainda estava vivo porque respirava e tremia... havia um odor de sangue vindo dele.

Potter... acorde...- disse ajoelhado ao lado do rapaz.- Acorde seu Grifinório estúpido!- disse dando um leve tapa no rosto... só agora percebendo alguns fios brancos na cabeleira negra do outro.

Harry gemeu e abriu os olhos... olhou em torno, mas não reconheceu o lugar... via tudo borrado e sua cabeça doía muito, tudo doía afinal... forçou-se a olhar o sonserino.

Vamos Potter... acho que tem que ir pelo menos deitar no sofá ou na cama se puder andar...

Harry contorceu o rosto, não... deixassem ele ali, chega... estava cansado.

Não...- gemeu choroso.- Não...

Vamos Potter.- Draco tentou segurá-lo, desistiu ao escutar o outro praticamente gritar de dor.

Os olhos de Potter haviam perdido o foco e ele apenas gemia... arquejava e murmurou um e outro não, era sério, realmente sério, levantou-se angustiado olhando o outro caído de mau jeito no chão e foi até a lareira, procurando em torno por Flú... quem ia chamar não tinha a mínima idéia. Achou um pequeno pote de madeira com algumas runas inscritas...


	6. Primeiros socorros

**_HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY _**

**-06- Primeiros socorros.**

Severo Snape abriu a porta com força e entrou com varinha em punho.

Draco derrubou o pote espalhando o Flú pelo chão.

Draco!- Severo abaixou a varinha.- Que houve?

Draco não conseguiu falar estava olhando Dumbledore atrás de seu padrinho então olhou para Potter.

Pelos deuses Severo!- Dumbledore se adiantou e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Harry.- Harry... Harry... Malfoy onde o encontrou?- ergueu os olhos para Draco.

Draco olhou novamente para Snape, e escutou o diretor murmurar.

Isso não importa... ele está ferido... gravemente ferido...

Draco ainda escutou Potter gemer e protestar ao ser erguido, mas logo o braço bom pendeu também, inconsciente pelo menos parecia não sofrer... Dumbledore o inquiriu mais uma vez e acabou contando... contou que vira o rapaz a mais ou menos dois dias antes e que ele já estava ferido, contou sobre sua mãe e quando falou, porque sabia que o outro precisaria de cuidados específicos, quando falou o que Lúcio fizera Dumbledore o olhou, havia algo de dor e surpresa que nunca vira nos olhos do diretor e ouviu seu padrinho murmurar.

Aquele pedófilo bastardo...

Prometeu ficar ali enquanto os dois bruxos saíram para providenciar um medibruxo e poções, estranhou quando rapidamente o padrinho retornou e lhe passou um copo.

Draco beba devagar.

O que é isso?

Um calmante leve, vou precisar que fique acordado...

Você não devia estar...- olhou o grifinório na cama, pelo menos limpo e mais bem instalado vestindo um pijama leve e coberto com um lençol.- cuidando dele antes?

Potter está ferido mais sobrevive...- disse Snape frio.- ele é resistente como um bando de chizácaros... mas você precisa disso, ainda está tremendo... e não tente me enganar Draco, foi um choque ter visto o que viu.

Draco calou-se, ainda tremia, mas não podia aceitar ser tratado antes...

Estamos esperando um medibruxo de confiança e as poções necessárias estão sendo providenciadas, mas preciso que você se acalme Draco, vamos precisar de você.

Draco bebeu o líquido suave e doce sentindo-se aquecido e embalado como se tivesse bebido algo de alcoólico, sentiu-se quase que feliz... calmo e lúcido apesar de tudo.

Isso é bom.- disse ao terminar.

É, mas não se acostume... vicia.-Disse Snape que olhava Potter avaliativamente.

E antes que perguntasse algo ao outro Dumbledore em pessoa voltou seguido de outro bruxo tão velho quanto ele, mas que não tinha barba para esconder a cara massada como de um buldogue mesmo tendo uma cabeleira descorada cor de palha.

Severus Snape... eis que pela primeira vez não vou precisar remendar você, não é?

Faça seu trabalho Nicodemos... tempo é tudo que não temos.- remungou o mestre de poções.

Besteira... como vivo dizendo só para a morte não há remédio e se o paciente ainda não morreu temos todo o tempo do mundo!- disse ele jogando o casacão sobre uma das cadeiras, deixando uma veste azul celeste aparecer e puxando a varinha da maleta que carregava.

Draco em seu estado um pouco alterado chegou quase a sorrir, o velho buldogue tinha o mesmo ar tonto e engraçadinho de Dumbledore... mas enquanto o diretor parecia apenas maroto quando queria, o medibruxo em questão parecia um tanto quanto amalucado... no entanto foi no mesmo momento que tudo mudou.

Certo qual a surpresa Dumble... pelas fadas-mordentes... é Potter?

Sim Nicodemos... finalmente o encontramos...- disse Dumbledore com um ar preocupado.

Ou pelo menos o que sobrou dele.- disse o velho bruxo agora sério fazendo movimentos circulares com varinha sobre o corpo do rapaz.

Draco pode ver que saía uma luz, quase uma névoa azulada da varinha do bruxo... que pairou sobre o grifinório deitado na cama coberto por um leve lençol, o rosto de Potter estava brilhante de suor... no meio da névoa azul surgiam pontos e mais pontos de um leve amarelado até um vermelho forte e escuro... o bruxo rapidamente puxou o lençol nervosamente e baixando a varinha tocou a barriga de Harry com a ponta dos dedos, disse.

Poção 1, 3 e 7 Severo... agora. Ele está com hemorragia interna.

Snape foi até a porta e convocou uma série de recipentes, num segundo estava ao lado do outro.

Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele?-Disse o bruxo olhando Dumbledore.- Sabe o que fizeram com ele?- Disse com uma ponta de revolta na voz.

Sim Nicodemos.- disse Dumbledore. -Sabemos... sabemos o que ele passou.

O bruxo fez com que Snape desse um jeito de Harry beber uma da poções, misturando as outras duas, passou na barriga de Harry, após com um movimento da varinha deixá-lo nú... e somente o lençol o cobria... a grossa camada de cor amarelada ficou ali... sobre a pele cheia de hematomas do rapaz, Snape voltou para o lado de Draco e Nicodemos pôs-se a olhar o braço com preocupação evidente.

Esse braço está destruído... não será fácil consertar...- disse o bruxo.

Draco sentiu algo de incomôdo... quer dizer... era apanhador... e Potter também era...

Terei que remover todos os ossos para tratar as lesões... não é como se o rapaz tivesse dez anos... vai demorar um pouco para acertar isso... vai ficar assim por enquanto... poção 3 e 2 Severo por favor...- disse e com um toque de varinha Draco viu o braço de Harry murchar... exatamente como no segundo ano quando Lockart retirara os ossos do outro braço.- Só vamos ministrar esquelesce em alguns dias... ele não vai suportar isso agora.

Em seguida Draco o viu olhar para o rosto de Potter, tocar o maxilar.

Trincado... perdeu um dente... e...- Nicodemos abriu o olho de Harry com delicadeza.- Esse olho está comprometido...Poção 6 Severo... e rezemos que funcione, porque a infecção é grave.

Acha que ele pode...- Dumbledore perguntou.

Pode... pode sim perder esse olho... mas sinceramente, isso é o que menos me preocupa... fios brancos- ele apontou-os.- Cruciatus... cruciatus demais...as sequelas emocionais podem ser muito piores, por causa... por causa da violência que sofreu... faz quanto tempo mesmo Dumbledore?

Treze dias... treze dias que desapereceu.

Acredito que foram dias infernais... bom, por hora é o que se pode fazer... para curá-lo ele vai ter que se fortalecer... isso quer dizer que ele não deve se mover... então...- Nicodemos olhou Severo.

Poção 9.-Disse Snape.- tenho um estoque.

Ele está desidratado e desnutrido... mas não pode ingerir nada sólido por enquanto por motivos óbvios... está muito debilitado... sinceramente, ele não passaria dessa noite sem cuidados... isso foi mais que sorte Dumbledore.-disse o bruxo ao lado do outro.

Obrigado Nicodemos.-Disse Dumbledore o acompanhando

Não foi nada, velho amigo.- disse o bruxo.- mas ele vai precisar de cuidados intensos... por um bom tempo... pobre rapaz... o outro pulso está ferido mas não é grave... primeiro fortalece-lo... me chame amanhã de manhã... ele não vai acordar... mas creio que deva realizar mais um exame... ele precisará de cuidado a noite toda... se brilhar ou se ele acordar com dor...

E Nicodemos saiu fazendo mais recomendações... Snape ainda estava a beira da cama providenciando poções... logo pediu ajuda a Draco.


	7. Dia seguinte

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

**07- Dia seguinte.**

Draco abriu os olhos e se perguntou por um segundo porque não estava na sua cama em casa... e sim de mau jeito numa poltrona... então olhou a cama e antes de ficar revoltado por não ser ele a dormir confortavelmente naquela cama percebeu quem estava estendido nela...

Nem se apercebeu que Severo Snape dormia sentado, tão duro que ainda conservava um recipente de porcelana na mão... isso não era importante...

Agora um pouco mais desperto se lembrava de tudo... da noite anterior... do estado do grifinório... ferido, muito... a beira da morte... e ele Draco Malfoy tinha feito a insanidade de ajudá-lo... mas não podia ser diferente... Não tinha estomago, para o que vira... ferir não era divertido... era nojento. E havia algo na acentuada palidez do outro, dos hematomas em toda a pele visível... que o despertava para algo tão... humanidade.

E assim que se aproximou, olhando o braço murcho como uma luva vazia, repousou o olhar na face contorcida do outro... angustiosa, brilhante de suor e murmurante.

Potter murmurava algo, agitado... movendo o rosto com se não tivesse forças... e não tinha... e foi só se aproximar mais para sentir o calor... encostou de leve a mão no peito do grifinório para sentir a pele dele morna e pegajosa, mas ao estender a mão a uma distância do rosto dele...

Sentia o calor sem precisar tocar... Potter literalmente queimava de febre...

Severo.- disse se afastando da cama, tocando o ombro do padrinho.-Severo.

O quê?- ele abriu os olhos negros em sua direção.

O Potter... não está bem...- disse olhando para o grifinório.

Severo Snape se levantou e nem precisou, como Draco, tocar a testa de Harry para perceber que o outro estava sim ardendo de febre, conjurou um pano leve que com um feitiço simples deixou frio.

Draco conhece esse feitiço?- perguntou sério.

Sim...

Então faça-o de tempo em tempo... vou chamar Nicodemos...

Não demorou para o outro bruxo voltar e com um olhar sério dizer que não estava nada bem... em seguida Snape levou Draco para outro aposento e o obrigou a dormir um pouco.

Quando acordou deu de cara, com uma criatura que achou conhecida, mesmo sendo todos praticamente iguais... sabia que fora o barulho da bandeja que trazia que o acordara, além do mais, vestido daquele jeito só podia ser o antigo elfo de seu pai... o que Potter libertara, irônico pensar nisso... O elfo deixou a bandeja na cama e o olhou por um longo tempo, Draco que estava com fome, pois pelos seus calculos já devia ter passado da hora do almoço, se apoderou do prato com a sopa grossa e com um cheiro muito convidativo, afinal, uma coisa os elfos de Hogwarts sabiam fazer... comida.

Dobby agradece...- disse o elfo meio inseguro.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha com a boca cheia de sopa... olhou o elfo... assim que engoliu disse com certeza mais rudemente que precisava.

Porquê?

Porque o senhor salvou Harry Potter, meu senhor.

E daí?

Dobby agradece.

Aquelas duas bolas o olhando, o estavam pondo nervoso... que droga... porque tinha que ficar olhando-o? Lembrava de Dobby... com certeza o elfo mais problemático da casa...

E o que você tem com isso elfo?- perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

Harry Potter importante pro Dobby...- disse o elfo baixinho.

Porque ele o libertou não é? Eu lembro bem de você Dobby... era o elfo de meu pai.

Isso soou estranho... meu pai... lembrava sim de ver Lúcio o chutando pela casa, e nunca se importara com aquilo... que inferno que aquele elfo não podia se mandar e deixá-lo comer em paz... que merda fizera da vida, para começar a escutar elfos? Salvar grifinórios de testa partida? MERDA! Merda.

Senhor Draco é um bom bruxo... - disse Dobby um pouco antes de sumir.

E se não estivesse tão morto de fome... Draco teria parado de comer meio que perplexo... mas estava com mais fome do que surpresa. Depois de satisfeito deixou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama e deitou-se de novo... não soube se chegou a adormecer, mas estava meio que adormecendo quando seu padrinho abriu a porta.

Está acordado... acho que agora podemos conversar.- disse um Snape que parecia ter dormido um pouco também.

Absteve-se de perguntar do outro... nem devia estar cogitando a hipótese de perguntar dele, que tinha com isso, já fizera a boa ação de sua vida...

Como está o Potter?- Mais do que preocupação, o que venceu foi a curiosidade.

Mal... mas nada de especial.- disse Snape friamente.- Nada que o mate.

Havia sim uma sombra de preocupação nos olhos negros do seu padrinho... mas sabia que ele não ia admitir, e isso não importava... porque num nível mais óbvio a face dele demonstrava que seria uma conversa séria.

Entrei em contato com Narcisa... discretamente... como eu havia dito, ela não se importa em não se envolver nisso... está partindo.

Onde ela vai?

Embora Draco, e disse que não vai voltar...

E deve ter dito que não se importava a mínima com meu sumisso.- disse por fim.

Entenda Draco, sua mãe está com medo.

Ah, com certeza... deve estar muito arrependida de não ter dedurado Lúcio.

Draco, você sabe que aqui está protegido... que vamos protegê-lo.

Que merda Severo!- disse sério sem se importar com a expressão surpresa dele.- Eu ferrei com a minha vida!

Vou lhe dizer uma coisa Draco... e não me importo nem um pouco com Potter, ou qualquer outro... mas, eu conheci muito bem seu pai... muito... você nunca se perguntou do porque esse cuidado todo de Lúcio com você? das roupas, das aulas? Do jeito que ele lhe tratava?

Draco sentiu um arrepio incômodo na espinha... sim, seu pai era rígido... mas sempre esteve por perto... até perto demais ás vezes... sempre exigindo uma postura impecável e perfeita, por vezes, Draco achava que o pai queria dele um enfeite... um troféu para mostrar.

O que está querendo insinuar?- perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

Uma resposta que não queria ouvir... Severo disse calmamente.

Porque acha que insisti tanto para que ficasse com a chave de portal Draco?


	8. Duro despertar

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

**08- Duro Despertar.**

Abriu o olho devagar... acordou porque algo doía incomodamente... como era de se esperar estava tudo borrado... ou pelo menos meio borrado, engoliu em seco sabendo bem o que doía... agradecia, se aquilo estava acontecendo, estava sendo tratado... mas também odiava a sensação... parecia haver lascas em seu braço...

Haviam lhe dado esquelesce, e doía mais que da outra vez... ou talvez fosse impressão... ou só estava cansado de sentir dor... não havia alívio? Onde até a cura era dolorosa? suspirou ao sentir algo como um beliscão no braço... estava cansado... dolorido inteiro... e não queria ter despertado, pensou olhando o teto de pedra... Hogwarts... não era o que Draco Malfoy tinha dito? Que ia levá-lo a Hogwarts?

E agora sentia que preferia adormecer de novo, ou melhor... preferia morrer para não ter que lembrar, pensou sentindo um nó na garganta... um enorme peso no peito... não era melhor... ter morrido? Suspirou de novo ao sentir mais um beliscão... seu queixo formigava...

Harry está acordado?- Perguntou a voz conhecida.

Não queria olhá-lo... por mais que ouvir sua voz fosse uma certeza de estar seguro, não queria vê-lo... sentia mágoa e vergonha... sentia-se sujo... pequeno... apenas deixou escapar outro suspiro ao sentir mais um beliscão.

Harry... Pode me ouvir?- perguntou Dumbledore preocupado.

Como ia encará-lo depois de tudo? Depois do ano anterior e depois de agora? depois de ter-se posto em perigo... e então sentia mágoa e raiva, porque não havia ninguém? No fim tivera que lutar sozinho de novo... sofrer sozinho de novo... estava tão cansado disso... e quando escutou o outro se aproximar se obrigou a abrir os olhos...

Mesmo só vendo com um... vendo borrado, os olhos azuis do diretor estavam focados nele... e foi desagradável... não queria que Dumbledore o estivesse olhando... nunca gostara de ser olhado e agora, sentia literalmente que queria enfiar-se num buraco e sumir pra sempre...

Estou.- disse se surpreendendo com a própria voz... que soava muito rouca e fraca...

Você está seguro Harry, acabou... Malfoy lhe trouxe pra nós... você está dormindo a dois dias... mas vai se recuperar. Como est�?

"Deveria responder sinceramente? Podia? Estava seguro... e daí? dormindo a dois dias... e fazia diferença? Se recuperar... queria acreditar que um dia ia se recuperar... porque não era algo pra se levantar e esquecer... não é? Como estava? Não conseguia definir... só preferia não estar..." Apenas fechou os olhos e virou o rosto.

Harry... o que você passou... o que sofreu...- Dumbledore procurava as palavras com dificuldade.- Malfoy nos contou...

Apenas mordeu o lábio com força, sufocando aquilo que lhe subia pela garganta... queria gritar... gritar até arrebentar a garganta... até sufocar... "cale a boca Dumbledore... não quero lembrar... por favor..."

Harry... olhe pra mim...

Eu...- gemeu.- Eu quero... dormir... Dumbledore... por...

Ficou sem fôlego antes de terminar, inspirou profundamente...

Certo... melhor.- Dumbledore acabou concordando.- Beba isso... aí irá dormir...

Houve alívio num sono sem sonhos? Havia alívio? Na certeza da solidão abriu o olho... agradecendo estar tudo borrado... tentando não pensar em nada se concentrou na massa de pedras no teto... como não via direito aquilo parecia um céu nublado...

Sentia uma estranha dormência em seu braço... mas não queria pensar nisso, assim como fazia esforço para ignorar o fato de não ver nada do lado direito... de resto, bom pelo menos não sentia dor em outra parte do corpo... só um cansaço enorme... achava-se incapaz de se virar na cama... ao mesmo tempo aquela inércia o deixava nervoso... fechou os olhos de novo com um gosto amargo na boca...

Havia prometido a si mesmo que não ia chorar... que ia esquecer, que ia fazer como sempre, ia se levantar e ir em frente... mas parecia tão difícil... ao mesmo tempo que queria companhia, sentia medo de ver alguém... era o mesmo sentimento de quando perdera Sirius... pensar nele só tornava tudo pior... será que Sirius teria vergonha dele se soubesse? Sua cabeça doeu... não a cicatriz... mas uma dor de cabeça incômoda e enjoada... na verdade estava enjoado... fez um esforço enorme para levar a mão do braço bom a boca.

O que houve Potter? – perguntou Snape.- Algo errado?

Olhar para o homem não melhorou seu estado... Snape era uma das criaturas que não queria nunca que o vissem assim, caído, derrotado, humilhado... ver a preocupação compassiva dele apenas o fez sentir-se pior... mesmo assim gemeu.

Estou um pouco enjoado... só isso.

Isso é normal Potter... seu corpo está saturado de poções e não vê alimento de verdade a muito tempo... eu vou ajuda-lo a sentar-se... será bom, mudar de posição.

Queria gritar para Snape, não se aproximar... mas com alívio o outro usou magia para pô-lo sentado... então preocupado olhou o braço inerte... tocou-o.

Não move...- ficou em silêncio... "cala a boca Harry..."

Não se preocupe... vai voltar ao normal...- disse Snape.

Ele estava mentindo, que inferno, podia ler nos olhos do desgraçado... havia algo muito errado com seu braço, não é? Pela primeira vez na vida viu o professor de poções desviar os olhos... porquê? Havia algo que não sabia? Ou era só... nojo?

Dumbledore pediu para ser avisado quando acordasse... vou chama-lo.

Acompanhou o homem sair com a veste enfunada ás costas... poderia impedir? Queria? Ficou olhando a porta... mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que encarar Dumbledore... ia ter que falar com ele... ia ter... ia ter que falar daquilo tudo e... não conseguiu... no momento que o bruxo entrou sentiu-se tão mal que fechou os olhos.

Harry, que bom que está mais acordado...- disse Dumbledore com algo de alívio na voz.- Como est�?

Me sinto estranho.- respondeu somente isso, porque um "estou bem" seria ridículo e a verdade seria suficiente para removê-lo diretamente a ala psiquiatrica do StMungus.

Você está muito debilitado... - disse o outro.-Harry... consegue abrir os olhos?

Abriu-os, mas não poderia encarar o diretor. Talvez, nunca mais o olhasse nos olhos...

Não vejo bem...- disse baixo.

Harry... preciso que olhe pra mim... por favor.

Ergueu o rosto, olhou-o... como foi difícil... piscou.

Não vejo... do lado direito.

O medibruxo que está cuidando de você disse que vai demorar, mas você vai voltar a ver com esse olho Harry... talvez não como antes.

Já não via muito mesmo...- disse ainda mais baixo.

Sei que você quer descansar... sei que não quer lembrar... mas...

Mas você tem que saber...

Dumbledore o olhou bondosamente, Harry não se enganava, sabia que mais cedo ou tarde teria que fazer um "relatório" que fosse mais cedo... pra acabar com aquela agonia... pra descansar em paz.

Falamos com os Dursleys e eles disseram que você fugiu.- disse Dumbledore, não parecia haver acusação na voz.

Mentira.-respondeu com raiva.


	9. Abandonado

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

**09- Abandonado.**

Tinha raiva... ódio, mágoa... como puderam? Como puderam mentir assim? Como puderam dizer que ele tinha fugido se só agora em anos sabia o maldito motivo para estar l�? Ficara quieto... quieto em seu canto nos primeiros dias de férias... mas não estava de bom humor... como estaria? Seu mundo tinha caído (Se soubesse o que ia acontecer...) e eles ainda o tratavam como se fosse um estorvo... Não era meia dúzia de malucos, como dissera o tio, que iam dizer o que fazer com ele.

Harry... tem certeza?-Dumbledore perguntou...

O odiou também e se tivesse forças gritaria com ele como no ano passado... por um acaso Dumbledore chegava a achar que estava mentido? Porque mentiria? Nunca mentira antes, nunca escondera suas intenções, decisões depois de tomadas... não era mentiroso e era... era... ofensivo que Dumbledore pensasse assim! Não era justo! Seu único erro fora se cansar... se cansar de ser o cachorro da casa... Não havia sido sua escolha, quando depois de discutir com a tia resolvera dar uma volta na quadra... precisava andar... precisava caminhar, nem que fosse para ser censurado por algum "vigia", sabia que era vigiado... mas não havia sido sua escolha dar com a cara na porta na volta... casa fechada... plena manhã.

Você acha que eu estou mentindo?- perguntou baixinho.

Não Harry... não disse isso.

Quanto tempo ficou esperando feito um cachorro sentado na porta? Quanto tempo? A tarde toda... sem comer, beber ou se mover... nada, porque não devia deixar a maldita casa e se houvesse uma única janela aberta teria pulado para dentro... ou alguém achava que era bom ficar sem água sob o mormaço do verão? Achavam que era divertido ficar sozinho? O que entendem de solidão?

Não soubemos de nada, porque no dia que você sumiu tivemos um problema em uma missão na ordem e você ficou sem vigia algum...

Coêncidência?- perguntou, um pouco irônico.

Desistiu quando a noite estava alta... eles não iam voltar iam? Decidiu ir até a casa da Figg, afinal não podia nem contar com Edwiges, que tinha mandado ao Rony naquela manhã... talvez na casa de Figg pudesse contatar alguém...

Que burrice, não chegou a atravessar a rua... não viu nada...

Acho que fui estuporado pelas costas...- disse.

Dumbledore suspirou... Harry voltou a olhar para baixo, ele não ia pedir para continuar ia? Pra que? O resto eles sabiam...

Então... o que houve depois?- Perguntou Dumbledore.

Acordei preso... fiqueium tempo sem ver ninguém e um elfo me trouxe água algumas vezes... um pouco de comida... depois... depois...

Ah... não queria pensar nisso... não queria lembrar de tudo que acontecera... fechou os olhos com força... não conseguia cerrar o punho senão teria feito... o silêncio pairou incômodo, inspirou...

Depois... ele veio... achei que queria se vingar um pouco antes de me entregar... usou o Cruciatus em mim... não sei quanto tempo... alguns dias... vinha, me amaldiçoava ria e ia embora... quando dizia que era divertido me ver gritar... voltava e fazia de novo...

É... foi quando achou que talvez... acabasse, se por uma caso conseguisse fugir ou ser salvo, é ainda tinha esperanças, achava que podia acabar como os pais de Neville, numa cama em StMungus... naqueles primeiros dias ainda achava que aquilo era o que podia acontecer de pior... nem imaginava o que ia passar...

Mas Dumbledore ainda o olhava... queria saber... talvez quisesse escutar da sua boca mesmo sabendo que Draco tinha contado... gaguejou:

E... e então... então um dia... um dia tentou usar uma Imperio... tentou e só então...- era horrível lembrar... era, lembrava bem do que ele queria...- então eu soube o que... que ele queria e... e...

Não ia repetir aquela ordem nunca... não queria lembrar de sua surpresa desesperada enojada quanto despertou... quando o homem ficou furioso por tentar tantas vezes submetê-lo a maldição.

"Sem ela será pior... muito pior." Ele disse...

Mordeu o lábio com tanta força que o sangue correu, Dumbledore alarmado mandou-o se acalmar... em vão, acalmar? Não... como se agora estava ali novamente lembrando de tudo, da primeira vez... quando ainda tinha força para gritar e lutar... das outras vezes quando ainda se revoltava profundamente, gritava, xingava... foi quando ele quebrou seu braço que começou a desistir... já estava cansado... fraco... lembrou encolhendo-se.

Mas não ia esquecer o que ele pedira ao tentar pô-lo sob Imperio... colocou as mãos sobre as orelhas... como queria não ter ouvido... o braço latejou por causa do movimento. Nunca ia esquecer... por mais que quisesse... mesmo sentindo o gosto do próprio sangue...

Snape precisou fazer um feitiço... queria tanto que fosse um feitiço fatal... que o mandasse embora pra sempre... pra nunca mais lembrar...

Mas foi apenas para adormecer... mas desta vez... sem a poção... teve pesadelos... horríveis.

Draco ainda se achava incomodamente acomodado na poltrona olhando o moreno dormir... se é que se virar, gemer e resmungar podia ser chamado de dormir... do que Potter resmungava destinguiu, basilisco, Sirius, morte ou morto... rato... e Malfoy...

Entre gemidos, resmungos e nãos...

Engraçado é que agora, justamente agora lembrava do terceiro ano... quando ao chegar no castelo o acusou de covarde por desmaiar por causa dos dementadores... fora injusto afinal... quase morrera de medo ao sentí-los... mas Longbotton saíra comentando tão assombrado do "ataque" que o moreno tivera que não resistira em provocá-lo... e agora que ouvira "basilisco", como podia chamar Potter de covarde afinal? E novamente... como seu pai fora... imprevidente em usar a Weasley para abrir o diário do Lorde...

E como sentia algo dúbio em seu íntimo onde antes só havia orgulho... sim tinha orgulho de dizer que Lúcio era seu pai... poderoso, inteligente... mas vendo bem... agora que patético... não sabia quando seu pai passara a desejar o outro, mas aquela dedicação era muito suspeita...

"Como assim você deixou Potter escapar pelos seus dedos?" foi a primeira coisa que seu pai disse ao contar, ao chegar para o natal do primeiro ano, que Potter não só era Grifinório como seu "inimigo". Lúcio ficara furioso. E nos anos seguintes tentara lhe ensinar como se livrar do desafeto... em vão, conseguiu perder um elfo, ser afastado do conselho de Hogwarts e ser humilhado pelo guarda-caça com a fuga do hipogrifo... lembrava bem da cara de felicidade de seu pai ao ir vê-lo na enfermaria... certo, mesmo sem sentir dor admitia... estava assustado e tudo que Lúcio fizera fora sorrir "finalmente uma boa notícia"... fez tanta questão de ir com sua tia Belatriz ao ministério que acabara preso.

Potter quase se virou na cama... agora semi-virado para seu lado... perdeu o fio de pensamento ao analisar o rosto sério e um pouco brilhante de suor... um dia aquela marca... aquela pequena dobra na testa, não a cicatriz... mas aquela marca de preocupação se tornaria uma ruga permanente... seria em breve podia perceber... e os cabelos brancos... sim, próximos a têmpora... poucos, mas se destacavam no negrume do resto... Aquele tipo de marca não se desfazia com facilidade... engraçado, magro, com olheiras, com aquela marca e com cabelos brancos... Potter seria um homem bonito.

Quando envelhesesse... pelo menos era o que previa. Potter sempre fora pequeno e como Draco o descrevera milhares de vezes na sua sala comunal... tinha cara de criança... o heróizinho dos grifinórios... o bebê de Dumbledore... mas talvez... o vendo agora, ele não pudesse ser descrito de outra forma, havia algo de heróico em se levantar da cama depois do que ele passara, não se via vivo no lugar dele... e mesmo assim... de cama, havia algo de belo nele...e...

Havia algo de selvagem, abandonado.


	10. Marcas

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

**10- Marcas.**

Era cedo, sabia que não devia levantar, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiria permanecer naquela cama... sentia-se mal... embora suas pernas tremessem, sentia uma fraquesa generalizada, um caldo forte fora tudo que comera que conseguia lembrar e na verdade não tinha fome mesmo... mas sentia urgência, sabia que havia um banheiro ali, entrou depois de se arrastar encostado pela parede.

As velas se acenderam assim que passou pela porta, era um banheiro parecido com os outros, mas menor, já imaginava que estava ocupando um alojamento de professor, talvez o de Snape, ou outro nas masmorras, olhou-se no espelho...

Estava tão... feio... tão magro... tão... sujo.

Era o que sentia, e afastou o cabelo pregado na testa por causa do suor... sentia-se inteiro estranho, abriu a torneira e sentiu a água gelada correr sobre suas mãos... era engraçado sentir isso, uma delas estava normal a outra insensível como se estivesse usando uma luva... e se ficasse assim pra sempre? Pensou enquanto as lavava e formava uma concha para jogar água no rosto...

Ainda sentia o cheiro de mofo e sangue pregado em sua pele... pensou esfregando as mãos no rosto... quando se olhou no espelho novamente... viu que seu olho tinha uma enorme mancha de sangue na parte branca... parecia agora de certa forma o olho de um animal... passou a mão por cima dele... deixou a água escorrer sem se importar com o que encharcava o pijama que usava...

"Você não chora seu desgraçado? Posso fazer você chorar..."

Sentia ainda o peso da mão dele no seu rosto... como se estivesse ali... será que essa sensação horrível ia passar? Passou a mão molhada com força para apagar a sensação...

Era tão ruim sentir-se assim... tão... e lembrar disso apenas acionava todas as outras memórias e lembrar daquilo... abraçou a si mesmo... sentia-se tão pequeno... tão indefeso... tão nú.

E isso apenas o fazia lembrar do outro tão perto o tocando... sentia tanto nojo... mesmo nojo que sentia quando ficava jogado naquela cela... pensou sentado no chão... tentando em vão não lembrar, da mesma forma que lá tentava não ver... não sentir... a banheira...

talvez pudesse se lavar ali... a pia era tão pequena e alta... não conseguia ficar de pé... pelo menos não agora e só queria se limpar...

Abriu um pouco a torneira da banheira, o som era bom... o som da água correndo parecia levar os pensamentos embora... e ali a viu encher, quase com o prazer de uma criança, embora nunca pudera fazê-lo na infância, lembrava de Duda sair do banheiro com brinquedos na mão... mas até aprender a se banhar sozinho, o que foi rápido pois a tia puxava seus cabelos, sempre tivera que suportar Petûnia brigando com ele até debaixo do chuveiro... engraçado como mesmo as más lembranças pareciam confortáveis... pensou com ambos os braços dentro dágua... era bom, gostoso, flutuando na água o braço ferido doía menos.

Quando entrou na água só queria alastrar a sensação para o corpo inteiro... pelo menos a coisa boa do tribruxo era que nunca mais teria medo de água, agora queria ficar ali pra sempre... imerso na água fria, limpa... fechou os olhos... o frio o envolveu...

Quando Draco despertou olhou para a cama vazia... arqueou a sobrancelha e se levantou... algo estava errado e não atinava porquê seu instinto dizia isso... abriu a porta do quarto e lá estava seu padrinho imerso em papéis e mais frente haviam dois pequenos caldeirões que como ele explicara eram para a poção mata-cão... que agora devia estar decansando e esfriando.

Draco não se deu o trabalho de perguntar porque o padrinho estava fazendo aquilo... agora no entanto se perguntava quem era o lobisomem que receberia a poção tão cuidadosamente preparada... e afinal onde fora Potter?

Onde o Potter foi? Não vi sair... cochilei.

Snape olhou o afilhado... como? Quando e onde? Essa falta de sono e exaustivo preparo de poções em série estavam o deixando tonto, por um acaso Draco insinuara que o fedelho Potter não estava desmaiado em sua cama?

Repita Draco.- disse o olhando.

Onde foi Potter?

Snape se levantou e passou pelo rapaz louro, que odiou ter adormecido ao ver o padrinho preocupado, quando Snape parou em frente a cama, Draco sentiu uma sensação estranha de derrota, não devia estar de olho no Grifinório... pelo menos isso? Era o que Snape pedira... mas não era babá de ninguém que inferno. O bruxo olhou em direção a portinha do outro lado do quarto... estava entrarberta e vinha um estranho som de lá...

Que droga Potter.- Snape ruminou avançando.

Draco seguiu o padrinho que entrou no banheiro, agora via o reflexo das velas no chão molhado viu-o se abaixar em frente a banheira.

O banheiro estava alagando porque Potter deixara a torneira da banheira ligada... e a da pia também, mas a pia não transbordara... o rapaz estava deitado na banheira ainda com o pijama, e que os deuses os ajudassem que o rapaz ainda estivesse vivo, Snape pensou olhando a figura imóvel embaixo dágua, se aproximou e tentou puxá-lo...

Lutava contra as lembranças, debaixo dágua o som abafado o fazia lembrar de coisas como no primeiro ano, enfrentado Voldmort... daquela vez que o tio deixou alguns dias seguidos debaixo da escada e passara mal porque estava gripado... e lembrava das cruciatus... não queria lembrar disso... não queria voltar a lembrar de tudo...

Sentiu então uma mão forte em seu braço... em reflexo abriu os olhos e assim que sentiu-se fora dágua, não permitiria que o tocassem de novo... nunca mais... gritou tentando empurrar quem o segurava.

NÃO!

Draco arregalou os olhos, num segundo Potter parecia morto embaixo dágua no segundo seguinte empurrara seu padrinho que escorregou no piso molhado caindo sentado no chão e principalmente, o rapaz moreno voltou a afundar na banheira agitado com um feio som de batida.

E a imobilidade retornou, Draco se aproximou, e embora não tenha oferecido ajuda, seu padrinho não gostaria, sentiu Severo segurar seu braço como apoio, e foi rápido porque no segundo seguinte ele voltou a se arcar para a banheira e puxar o outro inconsciente.

Droga Potter, sua criatura burra!- disse irritado esquecendo a varinha e o carregando nos braços ate a cama, ainda ao por o rapaz sentado na cama, passou a mão por trás da cabeça e por cima dos fios negros.

O que foi?- perguntou Draco surpreso.

Bateu a cabeça...- Severo disse olhando o sangue.- ah... que grande atrapalho.- disse ele se pondo de pé.

Porque ele fez isso?- perguntou Draco olhando o padrinho já usando a varinha, para cuidar do ferimento e secar o rapaz.-Ele não tentou se matar tentou?

Severo Snape o olhou longamente e disse apenas...

Não seria de todo estranho.

"Pessoas que passaram por esse tipo de trauma tem reação de pânico como essa..." disse Nicodemos."Duvido que tenha sido uma tentativa de suicídio... mas fiquem alertas..."

Draco ainda olhava a lareira

"Seria bom trancar aquele banheiro, ou ele voltara para lá... fará isso sempre que se sentir sujo... é normal... não, não podem apressar isso, foi um trauma muito grande e reconheçamos o rapaz tem marcas profundas demais para lidar... e não falo dessas..."

"O braço ainda não apresenta melhoras, mas a cabeça está bem... só um corte e um galo... ele pode apresentar dor de cabeça... enjôo e tontura... o olho está bem melhor... agora vamos ver como ele se recupera... tentem alimentá-lo com algo assim que acordar... e... evitem pressiona-lo"

"Tudo que ele não precisa agora é pressão, ele não suportaria... não é uma questão de vontade... mas de cura... ah, as Cruciatus tiveram seu efeito... ele está mais fraco... por isso demora a reagir ás poções... em suma..."

"Ele precisa de tempo... e cuidados, e paciência... muita calma."


	11. Sentenças

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

**11- Sentenças...**

Severo parecia muito irritado com a presença do rapaz tão perto de seus aposentos e não era como se Draco conseguisse entender de todo o motivo do professor não o suportar, e não que estivesse amando sua estada forçada em Hogwarts bancando a bab� só que estava em choque.

Muita coisa ao mesmo tempo... começara com aquele ataque de Potter... já tinha presenciado o primeiro... na prova de história dos NOM´s... mas tão perto, não tinha visto nada assim...

Estava sentado, novamente dando uma de babá ao outro que continuava adormecido, agitado, mas dessa vez, pensou olhando-o novamente, dessa vez era diferente, Potter não se movia muito pois apesar de tudo, estava fraco demais até para se levantar, mesmo cinco dias depois de ter sido trazido... não que Draco o imaginasse de pé tão cedo... mas se acostumara a ver o rapaz de pé após tanta coisa que era um pouco angustiante saber que ele continuava de cama.

Na cama e se contorcendo... se contorcendo como se estivesse recebendo um cruciatus!

"Draco... eu preciso manter o estoque de poções, mas me avise de qualquer coisa que ele aprontar..." Dissera Snape.

No momento esperava que Snape se referia a alguma atitude burra e heróica do outro, e duvidara muito que alguém que ainda mal sentava na cama pudesse sumir de novo... mas ao vê-lo se debater e então se encolher agarrando os cabelos... achava que Snape na verdade o alertara para algo assim.

Não... saia... saia...- Harry arfava com as mãos agarradas no cabelo, encolhido embolado no lençol.- Não...

Não era como se conseguisse se mover... sentindo a dor do outro tão óbvia. Se aproximou temeroso.

SAIA! Saia de mim!

Parecia um episódio de pânico ou... Potter parecia estar sofrendo, seus pés o levaram até a porta, dela para o laboratório de Snape... que ergueu o rosto para Draco.

Potter está tendo um ataque!

Snape grunhiu algo mais para seu caldeirão, então ergueu o rosto olhando o afilhado.

Ele estava apertando a cicatriz?

Agarrando os cabelos.- disse Draco.

Snape voltou a grunhir algo soltando um feitiço para que o pedaço de madeira se mantivesse de pé no meio do caldeirão. E andou, com irritante lentidão Draco pensou, para o quarto onde agora se via a cama vazia.

Perfeito Potter... onde se enfiou?

Uma mão trêmula e suja de sangue se ergueu do outro lado da cama, Snape avançou dando a volta, resmungando:

Potter... o que você...

Draco parou chocado quando encarou a face do rapaz suja de sangue... e com um ar totalmente abobalhado...

Não fui eu...- Harry disse baixo ainda tentando limpar o sangue... que escorria do nariz.- Não devia sangrar devia? Porque está acontecendo isso?

Snape se abaixara em frente ao rapaz que tremia e parecia em choque.

Pare de esfregar o nariz Potter... pare por um instante sim?

Isso não devia acontecer... eu ...- Harry parecia não ter ouvido.- porque está sangrando... não pára...

Snape olhou sério para o rapaz que murmurava perplexo e não era como se Draco conseguisse fazer algo parado e chocado ali ao lado... estendeu a mão e segurou o ombro de Harry.

Não queria... não queria sentir mais ninguém, nunca mais, o tocando de novo, era como se doesse fisicamente mais do que sua cabeça, mais do que as Cruciatus que recebera, doía enfim... não sabia o que fazer com a dor... não sabia se poderia lutar contra o outro se necessário... na confusão fechou os olhos e encolheu-se... não conseguia organizar a enxurrada de sentimentos e sensações.

Potter... não irei feri-lo... você tem que se deitar para o sangue parar... Consegue entender isso?

Sim.

Certo... consegue se levantar?

Acho que sim... mas...

Mas?

Harry fez um esforço monstruoso para se levantar... mais porque não queria nem pensar na idéia de Snape toca-lo novamente, apenas havia uma necessidade urgente.

Preciso falar com Dumbledore.- disse cambaleando e se agarrando a cabeceira da cama.- Agora.

Com certeza o diretor poderá atendê-lo de...

AGORA!- disse alto com toda a força que tinha.- É importante.- conseguiu encarar e manter o olhar firme no rosto de Snape.

Snape suspirou alto, mas achou por bem dessa vez acatar o pedido do rapaz, não que lhe agradasse fazer as vontades dele, mas pelo jeito era mesmo importante ou ele não o encararia... Potter não encarava ninguém desde que retornara, agora mantinha os olhos opacos focados em seus olhos.

Vou chamar o diretor.- disse se levantando.- Draco fique com Potter.

Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça e o seguiu com os olhos... e quando voltara a olhar, o Grifinório estava sentado na cama, tremendo, novamente de cabeça baixa.

Me desculpe... Malfoy.

Draco o olhou incrédulo.

Po... Porquê?

Ele mandou... que matassem você...- Harry disse baixo.- Por me ajudar...

Draco sentou na cama... sabia a resposta do que ia perguntar, mas mesmo assim... a pergunta lhe escapou.

E... ele?

Ainda de cabeça baixa Potter concordou e balbuciou:

Voldmort... ele já sabe... de... de...tu...do.

Não conseguia aceitar que havia uma sentença de morte decretada por que ele fizera aquela merda toda... e no instante seguinte vendo a mão trêmula de Potter limpar o sangue que ainda corria do nariz, pensou que... o fato de Voldmort já saber de tudo deveria ser muito humilhante...

Ele sabe de tudo... tudo?- perguntou.-De Lúcio e... você?

Potter limpou o nariz de novo com a cabeça baixa e concordou com a cabeça.

Ele contou a Voldmort depois que levou uma Cruciatus.- disse com raiva.- Contou para... para não ser morto.

"Maldito covarde sujo." Draco pensou, "Nem teve a dignidade de esconder essa vergonha..."

Não ser morto... por deixar você fugir? Então ele... ele vai ser punido?

Não.- a voz de Harry quase sumiu.- Não... Voldmort achou... engraçado.

Draco colocou a mão na boca e desviou o olhar... a voz do rapaz denunciava sua humilhação. "Engraçado... ele achara engraçado!" Draco pensou ainda mais abobalhado com tudo... "O maldito achara graça naquela nojeira toda?" Voltou a olhar Potter.

Ele se encostara na cabeceira da cama olhando o teto e apoiando a mão na testa com uma triste expressão dolorosa... e percebeu que estava sendo olhado... fechou os olhos... Era como se ele não conseguisse suportar olhar para outra pessoa... escutou a voz baixa e rouca de novo.

Eu... não agradeci... por me tirar de lá... mas me desculpe.

Não sei porque você está pedindo desculpas.- sussurrou.

Porque... você não precisava... saber disso... não precisava... ter sido... envolvido nisso...

Não é como se eu não tivesse procurado Potter... não se desculpe.

Bom... agora você tem um motivo verdadeiro para me odiar Draco Malfoy.- Harry sussurrara.

E antes que pudesse responder Dumbledore entrou.

Como está Harry?- disse Dumbledore preocupado.

Harry apenas o olhou e disse baixo e sério.

Voldmort já sabe de tudo.

E Dumbledore pareceu entristecer também.

Depois de saber que sua cabeça estava a prêmio e contar tudo ao padrinho enquanto Potter e Dumbledore conversavam no quarto... Draco não imaginava que a maior surpresa estava por vir.

"Vamos pô-lo num lugar seguro Draco."

"Você vai para Alfeneiros..."

* * *

Agora demora um pouquinho pessoal, está pronto mas eu tenho que arranjar tempo para digitar, além do mais, na páscoa vai ter capítulos de IMORTAIS, BlacatWhiteferret e os capítulos finais de Sob um céu(primeira parte). 


	12. De pé em silêncio

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

12- De pé... em silêncio.

Por isso estava em choque, pensou lentamente olhando o céu azul de verão... Estava sentenciado a morte por Voldmort, por ajudar Potter...

Por tê-lo salvo de seu pai... daquele bastardo tarado e covarde.

Em retribuição a isso Potter pedira desculpas... e agora Dumbledore achava que a casa dos parentes trouxas de Potter era o único lugar seguro.

Falando em Potter... para quem estava morrendo, quebrado e infeliz... Ele estava muito bem de pé. Esse era o Potter que conhecia. De pé, apesar de tudo. E isso parecia trazer um pouco do mundo de volta ao eixo...

Só um pouco porque afinal o outro não havia dito nenhuma palavra depois que Dumbledore o deixara para vir falar com Draco e Snape sobre Alfeneiros... E tudo que sabia do lugar é que Potter fora criado lá e nunca escondera que não gostava do lugar... já havia feito piada sobre aquilo quando era criança... mas...

Olhando Potter chutar de leve uma pedra para o lago... se perguntara...

Como seria... viver em um lugar que não se gostava?

Porque uma coisa era certa em sua vida... adorava a mansão... e... apesar de tudo lá ser aparência, sentia falta daquele lugar...

Seu habitat.

Em meio ao choque de ter a vida virada de ponta cabeça... culpa de um pai tarado, uma mãe fujona, um testa partida e porquê não? Agradecimento de elfos doidos e diretores mais doidos ainda... no meio disso ainda conseguia sentir raiva do padrinho.

"Não imagino realmente lugar menos perigoso...- ele dissera sério.- Só não me agrada a possibilidade dos moradores da casa serem... digamos, agressivos, você sabe que eles não aceitam magia Dumbledore..."

"Não aceitam magia..."

Por um acaso Severo Snape, aquele... aquele... arrogante achava que era incapaz de se comportar diante de alguns trouxas? Achava que não era capaz de ficar quieto nas férias sem fazer magia? Ah... é certo que tinha uma varinha não localizável que usava nas férias... mas a deixara para trás...

Deixara para trás... com roupas, pertences, sua Nimbus... Oh, caramba... só tinha a roupa do corpo e o pouco que deixara no colégio, sempre deixava algo porque Snape dizia para deixar... não... não queria pensar naquela conversa... Não queria nem deixar passar pela cabeça que poderia ter ficado no lugar de Potter... já era suficiente imaginar que seu pai o achava... belo o bastante para ser mantido bem perto...

Porque agora, Lúcio Malfoy não o tinha... e nem o teria mais... Não tinha nem Potter... nenhum dos dois, para brincar.

O rapaz moreno sentou na grama... parecendo cansado.

Está bem Potter?- perguntou alto.

Nenhuma resposta... só um aceno com a mão... Nicodemos o avaliara novamente e havia dito que o rapaz não devia fazer esforço algum... as Cruciatus associadas aos outros ferimentos o haviam enfraquecido... Potter só tinha que se recuperar, e felizmente, tanto o olho quanto o braço pareciam ter dado indícios de que ficariam bem.

Esse rapaz tem uma sorte... e uma resistência.- dissera Nicodemos.

Draco nunca tivera vergonha de escutar por trás das portas, e como o quarto em que ficara dava para a salinha onde conversavam os bruxos...

Ele ficará bem então...- disse Dumbledore.

Bom excluindo-se os danos emocionais Alvo... o rapaz está muito abalado e você deve ter percebido.

Percebi... percebi, venho percebendo essa mudança a tempos meu amigo, não é nada que se possa fazer... ele vai passar o resto das férias com os parentes.- Então Dumbledore suspirou ainda mais alto.

Sim, descanço, cuidado. Só isso para ele se curar Alvo, as poções já fizeram o que deviam fazer, agora é só ele se cuidar.

Draco olhava o outro apreciando, de olhos fechados, o som do lago... fechou os olhos também... e se surpreendeu ouvindo a brisa.

Porquê não o Largo... Dumbledore?

Você gostaria de voltar para lá Harry?

Dera de ombros... não, não gostaria, mas era melhor que Alfeneiros, sentia.

Você sabe porque tem que ficar na casa de seus tios...

Concordou com a cabeça.

Além do mais... Narcisa havia pedido a casa Harry, não sabemos se ainda é segura, agora que eles já sabem onde é...

Eles descobriram?

Sim, foi no dia que você sumiu... eles atacaram a Sede.

Ah... alguém se machucou?

Felizmente, ninguém com gravidade.- disse Dumbledore.

"Ninguém mais que você..."Foi o que o silêncio queria dizer.


	13. Shakespeare

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

13-Shakespeare.

Estranho, Draco pensou encostando o corpo na parede e jogando a mochila na cama pequena...

O tempo passara rápido desde que apreciara o som da brisa de pé ao lado de Harry Potter. Num instante se preparavam para o almoço, Snape tivera que rosnar para o rapaz moreno comer... Draco nunca precisara de incentivo para isso... e antes que percebesse recebia a mochila das mãos do padrinho avisando que o lobisomem ex-professor de DCAT já estava lá para escoltá-los á casa dos trouxas. E Lupin apareceu comprimentando Snape, que deu um aceno de cabeça, o que já era bem simpático se levasse em conta o que o padrinho fizera com o ex-professor...

E Potter pareceu muito pálido ao comprimentar o lobisomem.

Como está Harry?- perguntou Lupin o olhando preocupado.

Vivo.- disse desviando os olhos.

O homem deu uma olhada para Draco em particular, por segundo o rapaz pensou captar alguma pergunta nos olhos dourados do homem, em seguida, ele voltou a olhar o moreno e Draco ficou ali, parado sem saber o que fazer.

Vamos... -disse Snape os acompanhando á saída do castelo.

Como vamos?-Perguntou.

O ônibus roxo se materializou e Draco olhou em volta achando que estavam loucos, como o noitibus andante poderia ser seguro e segundo... como esperavam que ele Draco, andasse naquela coisa velha, nojenta e hiperlotada? Se bem que provavelmente seria engraçado.

Ah não... - Potter dissera bem baixo, no entanto mais a frente Severo confabulava com Lupin que acenou afirmativamente.

"Ah não..." Draco concordava, em gênero número e grau. Principalmente depois que o maldito ônibus freiou feio pela quinta vez e Draco se esparramou no chão. QUE PAPEL RIDÍCULO! Pelo menos meio ônibus teve o mesmo destino, o que não melhorou para sua dignidade foi o fato de Potter permanecer sentado, apenas tendo o trabalho de se ajeitar no banco, e mantinha o olhar fixo na janela... logo percebeu que era uma questão de segurar o corpo com as pernas... mas não queria pensar nisso, não nas pernas de Potter... que droga que não queria lembrar do que vira.

Não mesmo.

O noitibus parou numa rua meio vazia... saindo do ônibus é que percebeu que era um lugar de casa comuns, e para seu gosto, iguais demais, com suas fachadas retas e jardins monótonos com meia dúzia de rosinhas em cada entrada. Potter havia erguido os olhos para a única casa que parecia ter sido recentemente limpa, pintada e estranhamente parecia... perfeitinha demais.

A n°4.

Chegamos.- disse Lupin olhando em torno nervosamente e empurrando os dois.-Vamos.

Harry parou em frente a porta, pareceu demorar a aceitar o fato que estava diante de uma porta e tocou a campainha... o que aconteceu em seguida provavelmente ficaria marcado em sua memória. Não que a ida no ônibus, a fuga de casa e os olhos de Potter já não estivessem...

A coisa mais gorda e massiva abriu a porta... Crabble e Goyle teriam vergonha. Se bem que parecia ser do mesmo nível de raciocínio. Sinceramente? Parecia um porco capaz de andar em duas pernas... se bem que isso era ofensa aos pobres porcos...

MÃE! ELE CHEGOU! MÃE!- Duda berrou e saiu correndo.

O Draco achou estranho foi que o porco andante saiu correndo com as mãos na bunda! O que comprovava em parte a idéia que os trouxas eram doidos. E ainda por cima comprovava que Potter vivia num zoológico... porque uma mula em forma de mulher vinha pelo corredor seguido do que parecia ser um enorme boi... ou sapo-boi... melhor, um parente trouxa da Umbridge...

Entre.- disse Válter frio.- Você conhece o caminho.- e bateu a porta atrás de Lupin.

Não esqueça do que foi dito Dursley... -disse Lupin sério.- Agora temos realmente gente vigiando a casa.

E tudo que Draco ouviu antes de Potter chamá-lo foi um gritinho da mulher-mula ao som da desaparatação de Lupin.

E em seguida entrou no minúsculo quarto e se apoiando na parede jogou sua mochila na cama.Ah... aquilo era o quarto de Potter? Pelos deuses, com exceção de um único porta retrato... e da gaiola vazia... o lugar era despido de evidência humana... alguns livros na prateleira... uma escrivaninha, a cama, ah um papel na parede... o malão jogado ao lado do mínimo guarda roupa... mais um pequeno armário.

Muito... despojado não?- disse cinícamente esperando uma resposta furiosa do outro.

Potter o olhara de lado... deu de ombros.

MOLEQUE! DESÇA AQUI!- o berro veio do andar de baixo... ou da escada.

Não saia do quarto... acredite... é pro seu bem.- Harry disse.

"Conseguiu me assustar Potter..." pensou irônicamente sentando-se na cama, esticando-se para ler o papel na parede... parecia um calendário feito a mão... sim... os quadrados correspondiam aos dias de férias... apenas três haviam sido riscados... eram dezoito dias de atrazo... ah, era a contagem para as aulas.

Era isso que Potter fazia? Ficava contando os dias para voltar? Estranho. Se levantou e olhou os livros... pareciam praticamente novos... mas não reconhecia nada ali, provavelmente todos trouxas... uma coleção belamente encadernada em verde escuro e prata lhe chamou atenção.

Rei Lear, Romeu e Julieta, Othelo... eram trouxas famosos provavelmente.Um estranho som a porta lhe chamou a atenção.

É uma coleção de Shakeaspeare em narrativa... fique a vontade... lendo talvez fique quieto.

Estreitou os olhos para o rapaz que voltou a empurrar a estranha estrutura para dentro do quarto.

O que vem a ser isso?

Minha cama... vamos ter que dividir o quarto.- Harry disse irritadamente.

Você está brincando?

Como queria que não, mas o pior não era dividir o quarto com Malfoy por incrível que parecesse...

O que foi?- perguntou ao tio que o olhava do corredor.

Pegue sua velha cama do armário... vai precisar.

Como?- perguntou o olhando.

Válter lhe olhou com maldade e disse sério.

A menos que prefira dormir no chão... ou seu colega esquisito tem esse hábito? Pegue a cama de acampar do ármario da escada.

Mas e o quarto de hóspedes?- Cometeu o erro de perguntar.

Guida chegará amanhã para passar o aniversário do Duda... vai ficar até o mês que vem... por isso avise seu colega pra não fazer besteira... ou vão passar o fim das férias embaixo da escada!

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de irritar o tio... a possibilidade de encarar Guida por praticamente um mês sugara toda sua vontade... se limitara a ir até o armário da escada e pegar a cama dobrável... agora desejando definitivamente ter morrido antes... empurrando aquela porcaria escada acima, felizmente a estrutura daquela cama era leve, pequena, não seriam noites agradáveis... aquilo era muito mais velho que ele e sinceramente não sentia saudade.

Quando terminou de empurrar a cama e chegou á porta do quarto viu Malfoy olhando os livros da prateleira, em especial a coleção de Shakeaspeare. Será que bruxos conheciam Shakeaspeare?


	14. Inveja

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

14-Inveja.

Os hábitos da casa foram um choque, Draco sempre esperava ser servido, e com presteza, mas era óbvio que não esperava que Potter o servisse. Só não esperava aquela atmosfera. Depois de receber a emocionante notícia que compartilharia o minúsculo quarto com o rapaz que nunca dormia... e bem Potter havia entrado arrastando aquela coisa, e não devia fazer esforço! Não havia ninguém naquela casa que pudesse ter preparado o quarto de antemão? Teve que se oferecer, e suportar um olhar incrédulo do outro, para impedir que o outro mudasse o quarto inteiro sozinho para fazer a minúscula cama caber no espaço vago.

Nossa será maravilhoso circular nesse quarto com esse espaço vago!- disse afastando o cabelo da testa.

Dobraremos a minha cama durante o dia...- Harry respondeu.

Se é que aqueles pedaços de madeira e aquela coisa fina que ficava por cima, e tivera cobertores com mais espessura, podia ser chamado de cama... Potter havia catado um lençol do armário, e Draco não sabia se ficava mais espantado com o conteúdo do armário ou com a forma com que Potter alisava o lençol... nunca viu ninguém preparar uma cama na vida... na sua casa, sabia que os elfos faziam isso, em Hogwarts também... no momento seguinte lençol, sobrelençol e um travesseiro gasto davam a aparência de cama aquilo que antes parecia só um pedaço de madeira com dobradiças e pés.

E o rapaz se jogou sobre a cama com uma aparência exausta... fechando os olhos, e olhando ficava óbvio que Potter nunca caberia inteiro naquela cama... a menos que encolhesse ou ela se estendesse... e diminuir Potter ainda mais era impossível já que ele era pequeno por natureza.

Ah... Potter? O que se faz nesse lugar... ah, pra passar o tempo?

Eu disse Malfoy...- Harry disse pesadamente.- Leia, ou durma, porque não há outra coisa pra fazer... não nessa casa.

Uma ponta de pânico se instalou, como assim? Ler ou durmir? Gostava de um ou outro cochilo preguiçoso, mas passar horas dormindo? E ler estava longe de ser sua atividade favorita. Olhando agora, Potter não parecia bem...

Potter...

Quuueeee...

Você tá bem?

Malfoy... vá dormir... estou com dor de cabeça.

Hum... tá certo... uso a cama?

Se você preferir tem um pedaço de chão aqui do lado, só tá meio empoeirado...

Aquilo era uma piada... hahaha... Potter entendia de cinismo... isso era uma boa notícia.

Tá, eu prefiro a cama.

Jogue o lençol no chão... depois eu junto... eles não devem ter trocado. deve estar empoeirado também.

Os trouxas não sabem limpar as coisas?- comentou jogando a mochila e o lençol no chão.

Sabem... claro que sabem.- murmurou.

Draco deitou sem sono, puxou o travesseiro e o virou, apoiando a cabeça, olhando o quarto, o dono do quarto, era engraçado sentia algo de vazio, e quando olhou o porta retrato havia um homem e uma mulher dançando sob folhas de outono, felizes... ás vezes eles se aproximavam e o olhavam sorrindo como se quisessem lhe convidar a dançar também e por alguns momentos sumiam da moldura, era óbvio quem eram... os pais dele.

Aquele homem e aquela mulher tão alegres estavam mortos... Potter era parecido com o pai... magro, com o cabelo preto assanhado, mas olhando bem... e desviou os olhos para o outro que já adormecera, provavelmente por causa do esforço, olhando bem o rosto lembrava sim o pai, mas os olhos, conhecia bem os olhos, e eram mesmo da mãe... ela lhe acenou no retrato, um pouco do nariz... e a boca, Potter herdara a boca cheia da mãe... apesar de na primeira olhada parecer-se totalmente com o pai, ali estava a evidência que ambos deixaram , muito de si, nos traços dele.

Porque diabos encasquetara em olhar a boca dele? lembrava bem do que seu pai fizera e com exasperação ao lembrar do rosto ferido e marcado virou de costas para o retrato, para o rapaz adormecido, não ia encarar os pais dele, sendo que fora o seu que o ferira, que fora, gente... como seu pai que os tirara dele. Sentou-se na cama sentindo-se mal. Apesar de tudo, seus pais nojentos estavam vivos... aquele doente e aquela covarde... e aqueles dois, que mereciam mil vezes mais viver estavam mortos há quinze anos... voltou a deitar e agarrou o travesseiro, pela primeira vez... ali estava se sentindo orfão também... mas os pais de Potter o amaram... os seus... provavelmente nem sabiam o que era isso.

Apesar de tudo, sentiu uma ponta de inveja de Harry.


	15. Deficiente

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

15-Deficiente.

Acordou varado de fome e olhou a janela uma brisa morna entrava pela vidraça, uma coisa típica de ser Draco Malfoy é fazer as coisas por mero desejo, esticou-se por um segundo esquecido de onde estava, afinal dormira bem apesar da fome... o lanche que o grifinório arranjara, e parecia que Potter estava determinado em mantê-lo afastado dos trouxas... estava com a impressão de ser um bicho-papão mau... naquele momento ainda estava mesmo achando que Potter queria evitar que convivesse com seus parentes trouxas para proteção "deles", suspirou e tentou evitar pisar no outro que deveria estar dormindo...

Deveria.

A cama estava vazia, apurando os ouvidos encontrou o silêncio (virtual porque haviam roncos razoáveis ali fora...), levantou-se e foi até o corredor, a porta do banheiro estava aberta e se aproximando "Potter e banheiro... se houver uma banheira ali eu grito..." mas o banheiro estava vazio, a torneira pingava e a tampa da privada estava erguida... pedaços de papel higiênico úmidos estavam caídos perto do cesto de lixo.

Onde se enfiou, Potter?- falou baixo indo pelo corredor.- Como ronca esse panaca.

Era real, roncos altos vinham da direção que Draco supunha ser o quarto de casal... imaginou o sapo-boi com a égua-mãe... sentiu um arrepio por ter seu senso estético violado, mais um ronco...e não só ele... o panaca filho também roncava... chegou até a escada havia luz na direção da cozinha, resolveu descer porque se fossem os trouxas diria que queria água.

Havia coisa mais inocente que um copo dágua?

Então pisou em um degrau que rangeu alto.

Que diabos!- disse e pôs a mão na boca...- merda...

Acima ainda ouviu outro ronco mas da cozinha semi-iluminada viu o vulto, se assustou de ínicio, mas então viu-o suspirar de alívio.O que o assustara, só agora é que percebia... o outro estava sem camisa.

Ah...- Harry suspirou.- É você Malfoy... só não faça mais barulho...

E voltou para onde quer que fosse,Draco andou devagar olhando a entrada, ali do lado a sala e se aproximou da cozinha dando uma olhada em volta... A luz vinha ali do lado onde Potter estava curvado em um tanque... parecia trêmulo.

O que está fazendo?- Perguntou o entramado de roupa na água.

O que parece que estou fazendo? Estou lavando o lençol... e a camisa...

Isso eu vi Potter... -disse cruzando os braços se encostanto em algo metálico e frio, no lava-roupa na verdade.-Pra que fazer isso agora? Você sabe que não pode fazer esforço... e isso não pode esperar...

Harry suspirou novamente, estava tonto, enjoado e cansado e parecia que havia alguém usando sua cabeça como bateria... olhou o outro... quem podia imaginar que Draco Malfoy se levantava assim... parecendo pronto para sair... imaginou como estaria sua cara amassada.

Vou falar bem devagar para você entender... as coisas aqui não são simples... são chatas e complicadas... não estou com cabeça para revoluções... então prefiro evitar brigas entendeu?

Não!

Soltou um suspiro irritado e em seguida fechou os olhos e pôs a mão na boca... se vomitasse de novo iria virar do avesso que inferno, ainda se sentia febril, cansado...

Potter... você tá legal? Que porcaria, você tá branco como um fantasma... vem pra cozinha.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados, tentando não cair para trás quando sentiu o outro o conduzir até uma cadeira, pediria para não ser tocado, mas achava que se o sonserino o soltasse desabaria no chão.

Você é idiota.- disse Draco enfiando m copo de água na mão de Harry.

De olhos fechados Harry não via a preocupação nos olhos cinzas do outro, Draco o olhava gravemente, para em seguida o olhar avaliativamente. Do pescoço longo aos braços magros mas fortes... parou de olhar ali, quando o moreno desviou sua atenção abrindo os olhos.

Vou ser sincero Malfoy... meus parentes arranjam qualquer desculpa para encher minhas paciências... só que não estou a fim entende? Só quero passar essa droga de férias o mais rápido e logo você vai querer a mesma coisa... só uma regra Malfoy... concorde com eles. Não contrarie eles entendeu?

Concordar com os trouxas? hahaha.- disse cruzando os braços.- Mas você não me respondeu.

Eu passei um pouco mal só isso... -disse baixo 'Malfoy poderia falar baixo também"- sujei o lençol e a camisa, não é algo que dê pra deixar a noite toda fedendo no quarto não é? Você não ia querer ver o escândalo que minha tia faria ao ver o lençol sujo...

A luz acendeu fazendo os dois pestanejarem, Draco olhou o próprio sapo-boi que estava os encarando de maneira assassina.

Se estiver roubando comida moleque.

Draco quase riu, viu Potter fazer uma estranha careta e suspirar, o homem se aproximou o encarando.

O que estão fazendo aqui?- perguntou Válter.

Bebendo água.- disse friamente.

Valter Dursley olhou para Draco com cara de quem poderia esmagar o loiro e sinceramente, Draco temeu sua morte por esmagamento... não podia aceitar que Potter vivia com aquele tipo de gente, que coisa mais horrível... e assim que Valter cruzou os braços e os mandou escutar, Draco finalmente entendeu algumas coisas...

Ou começou a entender.

Escute bem seu... seu... anormal...

Draco fez menção de falar algo mas observou o moreno balançar a cabeça... se manteve quieto.

Você sabe que minha irmã vem passar o aniversário do meu filho aqui... ela não sabe dessas coisas de vocês e, bem o moleque vai te explicar o que deve falar... dissemos para ela em telegrama que tinha um acompanhante aqui porque você foi considerado deficiente.

Potter fez uma cara deboxada.

Vai fazer o gosto de Guida e dizer que sou retardado?

E Draco mesmo se assustou com a reação do homem/sapo-boi, ele se aproximou e disse bem sério.

Pode apostar que sim... e vocês dois vão se comportar, ou seu colega.- apontou Draco.- vai receber comida pela portinhola e você volta pro seu armário! E sumam dessa cozinha!

Venha Malfoy.- Harry disse se pondo de pé, sentindo-se leve e com calafrios como se estivesse com uma gripe forte.

Draco ainda não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, seguindo o outro escada acima até o quarto, o moreno se jogou na cama improvisada agora sem lençol e se enrolou numa manta que Draco nem reparara.

Do que aquele... aquele.- disse se sentando.- O que aquele sapo-boi estava falando Potter?

Harry riu, e gemeu porque sua cabeça latejou, mas riu.

Sapo-boi...- engasgou-se como se fosse a Luna.

Draco ainda olhava o outro, Potter não estava bem e parou ofegante... disse:

Guida é a irmã do Válter... eles dizem para ela que estudo numa escola para casos irrecuperáveis... para deliquentes se preferir... ela vive dizendo que sou burro ou retardado... agora eles vão confirmar isso para dar a desculpa pra você estar aqui.

Eles vão dizer que você é... deficiente mental? Você vai deixar?

Harry deu de ombros.

Já estou acostumado.

Draco encarou os olhos verdes do outro... havia mágoa lá, muito bem disfarçada naquele véu de indiferença, era especialista em ver essas coisas... além do mais, havia reaparado em outra coisa.

Havia uma portinhola pequena na porta do quarto...

O que ele queria dizer sobre a porta e o armário? Não gostei do tom...

E a face do outro mudou, Harry se virou.

Não é nada Malfoy, esquece.

Anda Potter!- disse escorregando para o chão.- O que tem isso?

Você viu a porta Malfoy?- perguntou ainda sem se virar.

É eu vi sim.

Então você entendeu.

Draco voltou a olhar a portinhola da porta, sentou no chão e voltou a olhar o outro.

Potter?

Que é Malfoy?

Isso já conteceu?

Harry rolou os olhos, não era algo que queria ficar falando.

Aconteceu o quê Malfoy? Eu estou com dor de cabe...

Não enrole.

Sim, já aconteceu... foi quando Dobby apareceu e ferrou com um dos jantares deles, fiquei trancado no quarto, três dias... havia grades na janela ainda, felizmente Rony e os outros apareceram e me levaram embora... sei lá quanto tempo eles iam me deixar aqui.

Pare de brincadeira.- Draco falou sem acreditar, meio rindo.

Foi no segundo Ano Malfoy... pergunte ao Rony e ao Dobby em Hogwarts se tem dúvidas.- Harry disse sério se virando e olhando.

Draco parou de rir, Harry o encarava, havia um ar irritado.E então finalmente caiu a ficha de que ele falava sério.

Isso é sério?- disse e olhou o armário.- Mas você não cabe no armário...

Ele tava falando do armário embaixo da escada Malfoy.

Embaixo da escada?

Harry voltara a se virar e disse parecendo mais baixo, cansadamente.

Eu preciso dormir Malfoy... você vai ter muito tempo para ver o armário da escada...

Essa Guida... como ela é?- perguntou subindo na cama.

Imagine o Válter de saia.

Credo Potter! Que horror!

Não se preocupe Malfoy, você vai gostar dela...

Voltou a olhar o rapaz enrolado naquela manta gasta. Parecia tremer mesmo.

Vocês tem um passatempo em comum.

Draco descobriu, para seu horror definitivo (Meus olhos! Oh Deuses... nunca mais me livrarei da imagem dessa aberração!) ela era realmente a versão feminina do tio do Potter... até no bigode.

E você está aqui.- disse ela metendo a mala no peito de Harry.- Finalmente descobriram o óbvio...- olhou Draco.- E você deve ser o responsável por "ele", pelo menos parece mais apresentável, tem tamanho de gente.

O bicho caolho nos braços dela rosnava para Harry. Logo Válter os levou para sala e Draco seguiu o outro tentando ajudá-lo com a mala, o quarto de hóspedes era muito maior que o de Harry.

Quer dizer que eu podia estar hospedado aqui?- disse olhando em volta e indo para a janela.

Com certeza.- Potter deu de ombros.

Que injustiça com minha pessoa, ficar naquele cubículo.- disse se jogando na cama.

Aquele cubículo é meu quarto.- Harry disse saindo pela porta.

Draco parou por um segundo, não devia ter dito aquilo... então Harry estava no menor quarto da casa... então... havia sido muito grosseiro... bom não se pode lamentar a poção derramada...

E logo que saiu acompanhou Potter, que o esperava, e seguiu-o, chegaram a sala e sinceramente, Draco achou que tinha acabado de conhecer uma das filiais do inferno.


	16. Triste Convivência

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

**16- Triste Convivência.**

Já fazia um tempo... quê? Uma semana? menos? Quatro dias e realmente como Potter falara queria sumir dali... estava de saco cheio de trouxas ignorantes. De saco cheio. A sonserina toda era santa perto daquela turma de criaturas nojentas... já o tinham feito passar por um aperto em tanto com um cachorro e agora estava com tanta raiva daquele porco de peruca que poderia ir lá e... afoga-lo nos malditos bombons.

Ai... que vontade dos bombons de delícias gasosas da dedosdemel... nunca na vida passara vontade de comer um doce... que ódio! QUE RAIVA! Aquele porcão fizera de propósito.

Se você ficar olhando com essa cara, ele termina a caixa e abre a outra.- disse Harry sentado no banco do jardim.

Aí ele vai passar mal... vai ser um consolo.- respondeu se comendo de raiva.

Desiste... eu já vi ele comer duas caixas e meia... e éramos crianças. Acho que agora ele deve dar conta de umas quatro ou cinco.

E aí seu tio tem coragem de chamar a gente de anormal?- perguntou olhando o outro.

Harry só dera de ombros... fechando os olhos lacrimosos por causa do sol, estavam mais sensíves do que pareciam, afinal ficavam a maior parte em lugares fechados... e finalmente disse, meio que ansioso.

Continua... Malfoy... você estava falando da praia.

Ah Potter... praia é praia... tudo igual, quem viu uma viu todas certo?

Ah... tá... tá certo.

Estou derretendo... podemos entrar? Não quero ficar suando assim...

Tire a camisa.- Harry deu de ombros, não queria entrar.

Não havia ninguém da turma do Duda lá, e Duda estava ocupado provocando Malfoy com os bombons, Guida saíra com seus tios para comprarem coisas...então agora estava entretida falando de lojas com Petúnia enquanto tomava refrescos na cozinha, o dia estava ótimo, também estava curtindo os relatos das Viagens que Mafoy fizera com inveja... nunca saíra de Alfeneiros de férias na infância e depois não melhorara de férias em Hogwarts. Mas não queria pensar nisso, queria sentir o sol, exorcizar o frio daquela cela e queria imaginar a praia que Draco lhe descrevia, esquecer as coisas que lhe vinham na cabeça por vezes.

E fritar minha pele nesse sol?- a voz arrastada do loiro o chamou para a realidade.

Ah, certo... certo... vamos entrar para salvar essa sua pele delicada.- disse Harry se pondo de pé e cambaleando.

EU não tenho pele DELICADA!- disse sério enfatizando as palavras.- Só um pouco sensível... e você pelo jeito já fritou essa cabeça o suficiente para parecer um bêbado.

Foi só uma tontura... fiquei muito tempo com a cara para o sol.- respondeu

Tá acredito.- Draco deu de ombros seguindo o moreno.

Se aproximavam da cozinha onde escutavam, Guida era a sutileza em pessoa, fofocas sobre a vizinhança e iam entrando quando Harry sentiu na sua canela e caiu quase de cara no chão com um som seco, e ficou ali, esperando por um segundo a dor passar... e então tudo que ouviu foi Draco gritar com Duda que lhe passara a rasteira e Guida comentando alto que andava tão retardado que começara a tropeçar nos próprios pés... E quando estava se levantando sentiu a mão agarrando seu braço com força e o erguendo.

Pra cima!- disse Valtér muito vermelho.- Você e o outro PA-RA-CI-MA !

Malfoy estava rosado, e despenteado encarando seu tio furioso, Duda havia entrado correndo, Guida e Petûnia olhavam o loiro. Quando Válter o soltou apenas puxou o loiro pelos ombros e o empurrou para cima... o tio na cola deles, quando chegaram na porta ele disse baixo.

Só mais uma... mais uma e faço o que prometi!

Faça isso comigo e com ele e você vai ter uma dúzia de bruxos muito mau-humorados aqui.-Draco respondeu friamente.

Imagino, vocês e os outros esquisitos falam isso sempre, mas todo ano empurram esse aí de volta, não me enganam... vocês dois não passam de dois abandonados. Que ninguém quer...Boa noite... até amanhã!- disse bateu a porta na cara deles e desceu a escada com passos pesados.

Draco olhou Harry entrar e voltar a deitar... se aproximou e perguntou se Harry estava machucado... recebeu um não irritado... era sempre assim, uma discussão e Potter fugia para o mundo dos sonhos, e não que tivesse sonhos bonitos... Draco sentou-se na cama atordoado, de início estava bem, até estava tendo uma conversa mais longa e civilizada com o grifinório, e quando voltavam... aquele porco esticara o pé para o outro tropeçar... e que tropeço. Quase achou que o Potter tinha se arrebentado, o pior é que perdera a cabeça ao ouvir o porco rindo...

Tá rindo do quê?

Duda rira mais e enfiara um outro bombom na boca.

Tomara que se afogue.- disse sério o olhando.

E Duda empalidecera, como Draco previra, sorriu e disse ferinamente.

É sim... eu estou te rogando uma praga... que você se afogue e morra.

Duda guspiu o bombom e se mandou correndo, A tia sapa-vaca ria de Potter e não ouvira nada, mas outros dois... A égua e o sapo-boi..., principalmente o tio... que o olhou sério e ergueu Harry violentamente.

Que inferno.- disse baixinho.- Potter... ei... Potter...

Que é?

Posso usar sua coruja?

Se ela se dispuser...

* * *

_"Olá caro padrinho..."_

Snape se engasgou e olhou o outro, Lupin pousou sua xícara e retornou o olhar com um sorriso maroto, a coruja branca tinha acabado de chegar a Hogwarts e batera na mini janelinha dos aposentos do professor de poções, já haviam se surpreendido com o fato dela estar carregando uma carta endereçada a Snape, mas tudo se resolveu quando viram que ela trazia uma carta de Draco e não de Harry.

_"Espero que esteja muito bem..."_

Deixe-me ver isso.- Snape esticou a mão.

Não.- disse Lupin.- Eu disse que faria as coisas hoje não? portanto...

Inferno.- disse o mestre de poções.

_"Porque sinceramente eu descobri o que é o inferno..."_ -Dramático ele, Lupin disse com um olhar ao outro bruxo que voltou a tomar o chá.-_"E sinceramente agora mais do que nunca posso afirmar que DETESTO os trouxas!"- _ele escreveu detesto com maiúsculas...-_"Principalmente se eles forem remotamente parecidos com os parentes de Potter..." _-ele sublinhou o remotamente...-_ "Eles são irritantes, idiotas e maus, tá entendendo? MAUS!"_- ele escreveu maus em maíusculas.-_"Tem esse filhote de porco do primo do Potter... ele e os amigos são piores que um grupo de furãozões, porcos, mal educados e violentos... Violentos entendeu?(Descobri porque o Potter nunca teve medo de Crabbe e Goyle...) Soltaram o cachorro do vizinho em cima de mim quando saí, tá o Potter me avisou para não ir ao jardim... mas vou pirar se ler mais um livro... me mande uma varinha sobreçalente para azarar esses trouxas... o Potter mesmo disse que me apoiaria se eu o fizesse... Bom, com certeza o amor deles é mútuo... a mulher com cara de égua( a tiazinha do Potter...) é doida, se eu digo vassoura, ela engasga, se eu digo quadribol parece que ela vai desmaiar...e quando tentei falar Varinha ela saiu correndo de perto... é divertido, mas Potter não gosta, porque depois o tio(um sapo-boi, ou ele é parente de nossa estimada Umbridge...)" -_Sabe que eu nunca tinha feito essa relação? E até que tem lógica...- _" berra com ele um tempo e é nojento porque ele gospe... credo, viu com o que estou sendo obrigado a conviver? Ah e tem a irmã do sapo-boi, aquela mulher é cruel... eu tenho vontade de usar um Crucio nela quando ela começa a falar... e olha que ela só fala mal do Potter e dos pais dele... de um modo que até EU fico com raiva... Eu vou ENLOUQUECER!" _-Escreveu enlouquecer em maiúsculas...- _"Mesmo assim espero que você esteja bem... que o gagá do diretor Dumbledore esteja ótimo... porque eu vou usar minhas próprias mãos para esganá-los por essa idéia... eu escrevi com minhas próprias mãos... é a convivência com esses TROUXAS!..." _-Sim Severo, Trouxas está em maiúsculo também.- _"Agora peço encarecidamente que me mandem pelo menos algumas roupas... isso pode ser providenciado? Porque eu não visto as do Potter nem por decreto... as roupas trouxas dele são enormes e eram do primo (que nojo, coitado.) E as poucas vestes dele são pequenas uns dois números!(Potter é um tampinha!), E como os trouxas não lavam nossas roupas... não dá pra pedir pro Potter lavar roupa todo dia..."_ - Hum... não sabia que o Harry tinha que fazer o serviço, ele tinha que estar de repouso.-_"De mais espero notícias de nossa remoção para logo!_

_Draco Augustus Antoaine Batist Malfoy.(Mas vou esquecer quem sou se continuar nesse hospício...)"_

Esse é mesmo o nome completo dele?-Remo olhou o outro que apenas grunhiu.

_"Ps: O Potter não exatamente uma companhia porque fica em silêncio quase o tempo todo, acho que é o jeito de não sair gritando com os parentes, já que a versão oficial dos trouxas é que estou aqui o acompanhando porque ele foi considerado mentalmente deficiente... não vou comentar isso já que ele se nega a reagir... falando nisso, a sério, Potter não está bem... e emagreceu mais, não que haja esforços aqui para ele se sentir melhor. Ah... não é bem minha natureza, mas estou começando a ficar preocupado com ele. Afinal ele não devia estar em repouso? Eles o tratam pior que um elfo aqui e sinceramente se continuarem me tratando assim eu vou... sei lá entendeu, só tirem a gente daqui logo!_

_PS2: Não que o Potter não come, bem, na verdade ele não come... mas esses trouxas estão planejando nos matar de fome! Aceito uma doação de comida a qualquer hora... (Sinceramente, não dá para eu descer mais...)(Comida boa por favor porque a égua mãe cozinha MAL! Potter faz uma e outra coisa passável, mas de novo... não dá para pedir que ele faça o tempo todo, até porque o Sapo-boi sempre pega no nosso pé quando entramos na cozinha... acho que é medo que envenenemos a comida O que não é má idéia...)_

Pelo menos Draco mantém o bom humor...- Lupin passou a carta para Snape.- Mas isso me preocupou um pouco.

Acho melhor comunicarmos isso a Dumbledore.- disse Snape relendo a carta.

Pelo menos acho que deveríamos fazer uma visita aos garotos.- disse Lupin.-Estou muito preocupado com Harry...

* * *

Draco olhava o teto fixamente, estava entediado, ou, como começava a reparar, se sentia deprimido, como e com Potter, o outro lhe irritara inicialmente nesses dias porque não retrucava nenhuma das ofensas, nem aos cotucões ou rasteiras do primo, "não vale a pena" repetia o moreno, "É só arranjar mais encrenca." Quem diria que aquele era Harry Potter... mas na tarde anterior Harry retrucara Guida.

E então Draco compreendera, dava para sentir a tensão no ar e os insultos se tornaram mais ferinos depois daquilo... havia uma eterna repetição da ladainha, "abandonado, encostado, magrelo, inútil..." e outros, tanto pela frente, quanto pelas costas, e isso explicava como Potter resistia tão bem ás suas provocações "Vocês tem um passatempo em comum." Lembrou-se que Potter lhe dissera alguns dias antes... adimitia que se sentia um rato toda vez que aqueles comentários tortos apareciam e Potter fingia não ouvir. Draco não conseguia fazer isso porque nunca levara um insulto sem troco, e sentia suas entranhas se retorcerem ao ver aquilo, falando em entranhas, sentia um bocado de fome, e isso lembrava que escrevera reclamando para seu padrinho, "eles vão nos matar de fome!" Sob o pretexto de ter muita gente, Draco e Harry eram os últimos a comer e sempre sobravam quantidades pífias depois da família sapos-boi/égua/porco comerem. Isso explicava o fato de Potter ser magrela, notara que a menor porção de algo era sempre destinada a ele, por vezes o obrigava a dividir, mas Harry se negava a comer mais. Parecia perder muito tempo nos próprios pensamentos.

Na verdade eram muitas vezes que o rapaz moreno parecia se perder em pensamentos quando os outros estavam por perto, além do mais as constantes ondas de pesadelos e dores de cabeça, que ele tentava disfarçar mas nem sempre conseguia, o tornavam ainda mais distante. Havia algo de dolorido nos olhos verdes... tinha olhos bonitos o tampinha, o olho ferido agora estava bem melhor... Draco suspirou, que diabos que tinha que perder o sono... não era fácil dormir numa casa de roncadores e Potter... bem ele gemia e falava no sono, mas desde que haviam chego as manifestações noturnas do outro eram discretas... perto do que tinha visto em Hogwarts...

Foi quando um leve gemido lhe chamou a atenção... Ignorou, "certo Draco, se vire e durma..."

O segundo pareceu mais um soluço estrangulado... Draco se virou e assustou-se...

O moreno tremia convulsivamente enrolado em si mesmo... o soluço era mesmo estrangulado... Draco foi até a beirada da cama, se aproximou devagar inclinando o corpo... o outro tinha os olhos fechados, mas tremia abraçado em si mesmo, dedos caravados no braço magro...

Não por favor... não...- a respiração era acelerada e entrecortada.

Era um pesadelo... ou seria mais uma daquelas "coisas" que ele tinha por causa do Lorde?

Não... não faça... não pode...

Quando o outro começou a se debater um pouco mais, e Draco reparou que ele estava muito branco, achou melho interromper... ajoelhou-se no pequeno espaço e tentou balançar o rapaz, a pele estava úmida de suor e gelada, o outro debateu-se ainda mais.

Não!-Harry despertou com o sentido horrível de estar sendo chacoalhado...

Lúcio Malfoy gostava de fazer isso depois de machucá-lo... para que sentisse mais o corpo dolorido... Uma onda de pânico o atravessou, medo de abrir os olhos e ainda estar lá... naquele lugar... e quando abriu os olhos... deparou-se com os frios olhos azuis... um segundo para perceber que não era ele... pois estava sem os óculos...

Era o filho... mesmo assim por instinto o afastava com nervosisvo.

Potter... Potter! Acorde! Ei! Calma!

Draco ainda sentia as mãos frias o afastarem... então os olhos do outro pareceram reconhecê-lo e no momento seguinte... o outro levantara-se e saíra do quarto com passos rápidos, trôpegos, foi atrás.

Potter entrara no banheiro e nem sequer acendera a luz... o som era bem claro.

O outro estava novamente pondo pra fora o pouco que comera... Draco se aproximou e ajudou-o a se manter um pouco firme segurando-o pela cintura, mas o outro tremia e assim, tremendo esticou a mão e conseguiu pegar o rolo de papel higiênico com o qual limpou a boca e rosto, suor frio lhe escorria da testa. Ajudou-o a se firmar contra a pia onde lavou a boca e as mãos.

Você está bem?- Draco perguntou preocupado.

Mas antes que Harry respondesse a voz veio mais baixa que de costume mas mesmo assim grave e acusatória.

Chega! Chega! Eu avisei... mais uma dessas... o que você está aprontando!

Ele está passando mal!- Draco disse indignado.

Válter olhou com um ódio cego o rapaz loiro... aos olhos de Draco o homem pareceu inchar... exatamente como um sapo.

Chega mesmo!- disse catando Draco pelo braço.- Você é um encrenqueiro... pior do que esse traste imprestável... volte para o quarto ou vou ter uma conversa muito séria com você.-disse jogando Draco para o corredor e catando Harry com força.- E você pare com esses chiliques ou vou mesmo te por lá embaixo! Não se pode mais dormir nessa casa com você resmungando e choramingando toda noite!-Empurrou Harry para fora do banheiro.

Seu grande...- Draco começou a dizer.

Mas sentiu a mão do outro segurar-lhe o pijama e puxar para o quarto...

Draco ainda tremia de raiva, quando sentiu o outro praticamente desabar naquela cama.

Potter por tudo que é mais sagrado... fale algo.

Harry havia agarrado o travesseiro... sentia-se inteiro mal... fora forte dessa vez... seus olhos estavam ardendo, e parecia ter sido esmurrado na barriga pelo esforço e estava com frio... não queria olhar ninguém agora, já que sentia um imenso nojo de si mesmo ao lembrar de tudo... Voldmort não poupava os detalhes mais nojentos de tudo... não... parecia muito feliz com isso, isso apenas reforçava seu ódio contra si mesmo, devia ser mais forte... era um fraco. Era um idiota, estava, sujo, estragado, morto.

Suspirou pesadamente ao ouvir o outro repetir a pergunta... Draco Malfoy o olhava com preocupação, que ironia... depender dele para se defender do tio. Que vergonha... que vergonha... que ódio... que droga. Que merda não conseguir parar de pensar no que acontecera. Não se livrar daquela sensação horrível... o loiro lhe passou a mão pelo braço o chamando, ah não... não, se encolheu enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, não queria ser tocado, se sentia tão sujo e imprestável, e tinha vergonha de estar assim, afinal era Draco Malfoy, que droga... imaginava que apesar de tudo, mais cedo ou mais tarde Draco lhe esfregaria tudo isso na cara de modo humilhante...

Por tudo que é mais sagrado Potter, dê um sinal de vida!- disse Draco mais preocupado ainda.

Está tudo bem.- respondeu num fiapo de voz... precisava fazer o outro se acalmar...

Observou o Harry respirar profundamente umas duas vezes, então sentar-se, parecia que tudo aquilo custava um esforço imenso, ah os olhos dele, era óbvio que Potter estava exausto.

Não está tudo bem... Potter... não pode mentir pra mim... você mal se aguenta.

Não se preocupe... logo passa... sempre passa.- disse ainda baixo.

Que droga Potter... dá pra falar o que está havendo?

Nada Malfoy... pode dormir... já passou... acontece...

Lutava pra falar... queria sumir, ir embora... fugir... pra onde? Pra onde ia fugir da própria sensação de impotência, de condenação, tivera esperanças antes agora elas desmoronavam... sumiam...

Acontece?- Draco o olhou firmemente.- Acontece de você estar doente? Acontece de você estar se matando aos poucos de fome? Parabéns Potter... acontece que está conseguindo.

Vai... ri.

Como?

Vai Malfoy... ri... você deve estar se divertindo...

Eu pareço estar me divertindo? Só... fala entendeu?- disse Draco sentando ao seu lado.-Não mata sabe? Sei que não sou exatamente a melhor companhia que você pode desejar... mas ficar assim... não vai te ajudar com seu problema...

Eu não tenho nenhum problema Malfoy... já passou.

Tá... então você não tem nenhum problema... mas é claro... o santo Potter não pode ter problemas... é claro que não.

Cale a boca Malfoy.

Porquê? O herói da Grifinória vai me fazer calar?

Eu não sou merda de herói nenhum! Cala a boca!

Havia erguido a voz e encarado Malfoy, que agora parecia ter um sorriso quase triunfal no rosto... ele havia começado a falar algo então sentiu forte... ofegou. Uma falta de ar dolorosa... achou que ia desmaiar...

Draco conseguira, Potter ainda era capaz de uma reação...

Então você ainda consegue...

O Grifinório o encarava com aqueles imensos olhos verdes quando ofegou, e baixou a cabeça parecendo sentir algo doloroso, e talvez pela primeira vez na vida, Draco sentiu uma ponta de pânico por ter provocado o moreno...

Potter! O que foi? O que tá sentindo?

Mas o outro só respirava de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados, então os abriu, o que o encarava, parecia carregar o peso do mundo nas costas.

Foi só... um mal estar...

Não minta.- disse sério.


	17. Lembranças ruins

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

**17- Lembranças ruins.**

Ainda olhava sério o moreno, que suspirou pesadamente. Harry suspirou novamente, lutando contra o bolo em seu peito que quase o impedia de respirar... Draco viu o outro ainda com aquele ar de que estava carregando o mundo inteiro nos ombros, não soube porque o mas, por instinto... o abraçou... o rosto de Potter em seu pescoço, o baixinho nem chegava ao ombro...

Me solte por favor...- Harry pediu num fio de voz.

Sentia o outro trêmulo, gelado, não sabia porque mas naquele segundo só queria isso, abraçá-lo e protegê-lo do mundo... então um arquejo chamou sua atenção.

Por favor.- Harry pediu novamente...

Havia algo em si que pedia, implorava que não houvesse contato... sentia-se sujo, ferido... como se ainda estivesse lá... naquela cela. Outra parte implorava que aquilo continuasse... era quente, bom... não tinha a chance de se sentir assim... algo em si dizia que era bom... era bom ser tocado... e acima de tudo estava com vergonha.

Porque... você... não quer que ninguém... encoste em você? Não precisa... ter medo...

Sentiu um leve balançar de cabeça... o coração do outro batia tão forte que podia sentir... ou seria o seu?

Não é medo...- foi a resposta num tom muito baixo.- Você não entenderia...

Ninguém vai entender, se você nunca falar... se você... negar...- Potter estava mesmo magro... sentia as costelas dele... parecia tão frágil que temia apertá-lo demais e parti-lo.

Não é fácil... pra mim... é confuso... dói.- disse de olhos fechados... o loiro era quente, e engraçado como aquela voz arrastada era calmante...

Dói?

É.

Está doendo agora?

Um pouco...

Porquê?

Porquê?Harry o olhou pensativo. Boa pergunta...

Porque... porque não dura... porque é mentira... porque...- se afastou.- Porque você está fazendo isso?

Draco se pegou olhando-o, não tinha resposta...

Estou fazendo o quê?

Se importando? É um jogo? É um jeito de se sentir melhor, ou só porque começou agora quer me salvar até o fim?- colocou a mão na boca.- Desculpe... não quis... eu...

Você tem todo o direito de me odiar Harry Potter...- disse desviando o olhar para a janela.- Mas eu agradeço o tapa que foi ter visto o que eu vi... apesar de ter sido... um sofrimento pra você... eu... acho... que era hora de eu cair do pedestal e meter... a cara na realidade...

Que bom que meu sofrimento serviu para algo nobre.- acabou retorquindo.

Essa raiva vinha de onde? Não sabia precisar... só agora percebia é que sua apatia vinha disso... dos sentimentos embolados e sufocados que formavam aquele bolo no seu peito, aquela coisa desde o fim do ano... daquelas verdades cruas que Dumbledore o fizera engolir e das coisas que vinha escondendo de si mesmo.

Não é você Malfoy...- disse porque o loiro ainda o olhava surpreso e constrangido... uma coisa que nunca imaginara ver.- Não é especificamente com você... certo?

Harry olhava o chão com mão agarrada na camisa do pijama como se quisesse... não como se realmente doesse... como se negasse.O queixo tremia.

Porque você nunca chora?

A frase repercutiu em algum lugar da memória, por um segundo sentiu a dor... sentiu a mão pesada sobre seu rosto "Você nunca chora?", mal percebeu que passava a mão no rosto, preso na memória, só quando o outro avançou e segurou sua mão é que o olhou.

Foi isso que ele disse... antes... não foi?

Foi...-disse ainda lembrando.- Ah não...- segurou com força os cabelos.- Não quero... não... por favor...

Potter... se acalme.- disse seguranda as mãos enterradas nos cabelos negros.- Isso acalme-se... você não está mais lá... já acabou...

Olhou-o, era uma piada? Encarou o outro... abraçando a si mesmo.

Não acabou, você não entende? Nunca acaba... isso não vai acabar...

Você está seguro... você está vivo...

Eu estou... vivo? Você sabe o que é viver... sabe como é minha vida... Malfoy... estou cansado de viver...

Draco engoliu em seco, o outro falava com segurança... por tudo que era mais sagrado entendia agora... o outro deixara de gostar... de viver.

Seria vergonha... admitir que... seria bom se o outro o abraçasse de novo? Que queria dormir e nunca mais acordar e ao mesmo tempo...

Eu queria fechar os olhos e dormir... para sempre... mas não posso... eu sei que quando durmo... vou ver coisas... vou reviver tudo... e não é minha decisão... será que alguém entende? Que eu não tenho mais... eu? Minha cabeça... meus pensamentos...e meu corpo... não parecem mais meus?

Já não fazia diferença quem estava ali o olhando... a dor era tão grande quando uma cruciatus... estivera a adiando até agora, aquela raiva, revolta, dor, desespero, medo... tudo aquilo que prendera no peito desde que... sentiu o outro ao seu lado...

Eu sou só uma coisa...- disse baixinho.

Isso não é verdade... você precisa se dar um tempo.- passou a mão de leve nos cabelos negros.-Pra si... mesmo.

Sempre achara, não sabia porque... que os cabelos do outro deveriam ser como capim... palha, bom para serem arrepiados daquele jeito, pensava, tinham que ser secos e duros... não era lógico? Os seus eram finos e macios por isso caíam leves... os do outro eram então o oposto certo? Não... percebeu surpreso ao enfiar a mão no meio das mechas revoltas de cabelo negro como penas de corvo... eram macios... como lã... era gostoso tocar os cabelos dele... só então percebera que ele estava deitado em seu colo... ainda agarrado a si mesmo... trêmulo e gelado...

Porque você não tenta... por pra fora... isso que tá te consumindo... quer dizer... você anda pelos cantos vegetando... Potter isso não é normal... nem pra um Grifinório sonso como você...

Harry apenas deu de ombros... era tanto que o consumia... amargurava... mas não se via chorando as mágoas no colo de Malfoy... tinha que levantar já tinha ido longe demais... mas na verdade não tinha mais forças... tão cansado... Malfoy estava com a mão em sua cabeça, devia sentir vergonha? Nojo? Medo? Raiva disso? Era bom... quase um consolo... quase um carinho... que ironia da vida... já estava tão no chão assim? Que uma migalha do sonserino era suficiente? Que maravilha... suspirou dolorosamente.

Temos que dormir... - disse tentando se levantar e tendo a cabeça segura pelo sonserino.- Malfoy pára com isso! Me Larga!

Draco o soltou, achou algo de estranho em sentir-se meio que pesaroso sem o peso morno do moreno em suas pernas... olhou-o nos olhos.

Então é isso... você tem medo... de... admitir que está... precisando de ajuda?

Você não sabe nada dos meus medos!- disse se levantando e cambaleando, tendo que sentar na cama novamente.

Você nem consegue se firmar em pé Potter!- disse sério.- Porque não admite...

Porquê você faz tanta questão? -perguntou com as mãos na cabeça que voltara a latejar.- Ah... porque ele não me deixa em paz?

É ele? O...

Ah... Voldmort... mas agora está feliz com algo...- disse vagamente e não reprimiu o suspiro cansado.

O silêncio retornou, Harry lutava contra o impulso de bater a cabeça na parede, sentia um ódio mortal contra si mesmo que o devorava, uma culpa e um remorso tão grandes que ficou olhando infeliz para a parede, agora já incapaz de se importar com o fato de ser Malfoy ao seu lado... tão fisica e mentalmente esgotado que escorregou para o lado e se enrolou na manta.

Potter... por tudo que é sagrado, fale algo.

Me deixe descansar Malfoy... por favor... estou cansado.- foi tudo que conseguiu sussurrar.

Tudo que Draco viu então foi o outro praticamente desmaiar na cama... respiração lenta e pesada, como se fosse um enorme esforço se manter respirando, agora muito do que ambos falaram ia se encaixando e ao mesmo tempo o deixando mais intrigado, sabia que o que seu pai fizera deixara marcas bem profundas... mas agora sabia que havia muito mais na infelicidade, havia algo mais na apatia dele, havia um desgosto pela vida...

Mas duvidava que Harry quisesse mesmo morrer...

Continuou acariciando os cabelos negros vendo a face inexpressiva do outro que olhava fixamente o nada a fente...


	18. Geléia de damasco

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

18- Geléia de damasco.

Estava parado olhando aquela portinha a uns dois minutos ou menos... porque afinal queria ver aquilo? Draco se adiantou e abriu a pequena porta e foi recebido por um cheiro de poeira e uma ou duas aranhas preguiçosas fugiram pelo chão, havia uma pequena lâmpada ali, acendeu-a. era um micro-cubículo, haviam umas coisas jogadas ali, uma gaiola velha e amassada, uma daquelas caixas... tevelisão se não se enganava, estragada... outras porcarias "pare de falar nisso Malfoy que saco!" Entrou um pouco mais, havia uma pilha de coisas por ali, mas nada inteiro, "Não há nada lá, é só um armário..." Pensou no outro que finalmente desmaiara na cama, ficaram de pé um bom tempo, Potter lavando a louça e Draco "Deuses não me falta mais nenhuma situação aviltante" enxugando, e nos trouxas que haviam saído, o silêncio era maravilhoso naquela casa.

Uma pequena caixa de camisa lhe chamou atenção, entre algumas caixas grandes, algumas estavam escritas "Dudley", e que obviamente se referiam ao porco-boy, pois estavam repletas de folhas com cartões (Para mamãe... livro de gramática...) Mas aquela, meio esborraxada por que tinha uma outra"Dudley" em cima tinha "H" escrito.

Isso, só "H". Puxou-a e a abriu. Só haviam papéis amarelados, até ver ali no meio alguns documentos "Escola primária... boletim..." Pelo que entendia... e comparou com uma outra do "Dudley" As notas de Potter eram melhores. Bom, Potter nunca fora burro. E lá no fundo achou uma raridade, uma foto, atrás "turma da terceira série".

Fala sério.- pegou a foto onde o menininho de olhos verdes tinha a mão do primo na cabeça, aprentemente o outro estava tentando empurrá-lo... Potter era o menor da turma...

E achou o desenho, muito amassado e borrado, típico desenho de criança, três figuras meio de traços, dois grandes um pequeno, "papai e mamae" sem acento mesmo, só a figura do meio era reconhecível por causa dos enormes óculos e os riscos pretos na cabeça, representando com perfeição o cabelo arrepiado do moreno, as outras duas figuras não tinham rosto, virou a folha quando percebeu que havia algo escrito.

"Sr e Sra Dursley, novamente seu sobrinho se recusa a desenhar sua casa... peço gentilmente que compareçam a uma reunião...

Enfiou o monte de inutilidades de volta na caixa e ia sair do armário quando foi apagar a luz é que percebeu, se virou e olhou melhor... haviam montes e montes de desenhos, datas escritos em cada degrau que era o "teto"do armário. "Parabém para mim...7, 8 e 9", "Feliz natal Harry.", "Oi" e outras coisas.

Havia um desenho de uma casa..."minha casa".Era um lugar diferente daquela em que estavam.

Coisa que havia percebido é que havia muitos motivos para o outro ter pirado ou fugido na infância, também se perguntava como é que ele não perdera a cabeça e transformara aquele bando em baratas nojentas... Aquilo não era uma casa era um hospício.Aquela família era doida, e era má, até para seus padrões, e era filho de um comensal da morte... bom, vivera sempre bem tratado afinal, seus pais não eram amorosos, mas tivera do bom e do melhor na infância, um quarto grande, brinquedos, bruxinhos das redondezas para brincar, entre eles Crabble. Seus pais haviam pendurado dúzias de retratos seus pelas paredes da casa. Não havia uma foto (e as fotos dos trouxas não se mexem... que esquisito.), sequer de Potter naquela casa, com exceção provavelmente daquela que acabara de roubar da caixa. A casa tinha outros três quartos, o do casal, o do Porco (entopetado de coisas de trouxa e grande) o de hospédes e o quarto de Potter. Na verdade, se pensasse bem, o rapaz ficava avulso ali, não pertencia aquele lugar, com a forma de se tratarem e sinceramente, eles o tratavam pior que um elfo doméstico, era óbvio que Potter sentia falta de Hogwarts.

Fechou a porta do armário, olhando em torno, havia algo de depressão na boca de seu estômago, podia ser fome, suspirou, estava com fome... o que será que havia na geladeira?

"Vocês não podem mexer na geladeira."- Repetia o sapo-boi sempre que Draco era flagrado pegando algo, muitas vezes sorrira e ficava pondo a mão no tal objeto só para irritar aquele homem. Parou de fazer isso ao perceber que inevitavelmente era Potter que levava o troco. Mas não hoje, o almoço tinha sido horrível e sobrara apenas um bife... e teve que mentir que estava frio para enfiá-lo no prato do outro. Entrou na cozinha e foi até a geladeira, uma coisa que gostara apesar de o deixar esquizito foi o tal refrigerante, afinal estava acostumado com suco de abóbora, chá e chocolate quente... mas com o calor... abraçou a maior garrafa com prazer.

Harry estava esticado na cama, entorpecido de sono e calor e com a cabeça vazia... já fazia alguns minutos que estava no dilema entre ficar, e se preocupar em ir atrás do Malfoy aonde quer que fosse que o sonserino tivesse se metido... mas o desânimo em se mover era tão grande, essas sessões de caratê mental com Voldmort estavam o deixando atordoado e o bruxo parecia fazer questão de incomodá-lo... quando não era externo, bom, ás vezes os pensamentos ruins retornavam... lembrava de Sirius, lembrava dos amigos feridos, "Podiam me mandar uma carta, ou não podem de novo?", e tentava, furiosamente e sem sucesso, esquecer o que passara.

Ergueu os olhos para o sonserino que entrou radiante com uma sacola de mercado na mão e entrou passando a chave no quarto. "Ele não saiu saiu? Impossível bocó, Malfoy não saberia o que fazer num mercado... oh não..."

Você... não mexeu na geladeira de novo... mexeu?

É por uma boa causa , Harry Tiago...

Sua causa... não é?

Draco olhou o outro franzer a testa e sorriu quando a pergunta veio.

Desde quando você fala meu nome?

Desde que estou cansado de ver sua fuça magra todo dia durante dezessete dias!- disse sentado do lado do outro.-Vamos comer que o almoço hoje foi terrível e você escutou os trouxas podiam ficar para jantar fora.

O aniversário do Duda...- disse desanimado.- Eles sempre saem... estavam esperando abrir aquele parque novo... bem, finalmente Guida vai embora!Foi a estada mais longa que ela já teve aqui... se bem que ela pode querer mesmo ficar até o fim do mês...

Draco o olhou deitar-se de novo e fechar os olhos, tirou o refrigerante e passou para Harry deixando a garrafa na barriga dele.

Isso está frio.- disse abrindo os olhos.- Refrigerante Malfoy... eles vão...

Pode me chamar de Draco... eu não aguento mais essa ladainha de Malfoy ... Malfoy isso... Malfoy aquilo... muda o discurso por favor... estou começando a enjoar do meu nome... isso é uma tragédia!

Tá bom Draco Augustus.- disse abrindo a garrafa.

Como você sabe...

A sua assinatura ocupou quase meio pergaminho... nem precisei me esforçar para ler... Antoaine Batist...- disse sem se preocupar em esconder o ronco de riso.

Eu disse que pode me chamar de Draco... mas não abuse.- respondeu contrariado.

Tá bem... Antoaine Batist.- disse e riu.

Pare de rir! É um nome distinto!

É um nome besta, isso sim.

Melhor que Harry, Preguiça de seus pais de falarem Harold era tanta assim?

Se eles tivessem colocado Harold... eu mudava de país... me enforcava...

Não deixa de ser uma visão positiva... mas você tem cara de Harry mesmo.

Você tem cara mesmo de Augustus Antoaine Batist.

Eu sei que tenho charme... mas deixemos você se conformar com sua cara de Harry e vamos comer... isso!- disse e puxou os potes de geléia da sacola.

A geléia... Mal...- parou com o olhar do outro.- Mas os...

Draco havia aberto o de damasco e enfiado uma colher nele.

Harry... abre a boca.

Quê? Ugh!

Malfoy lhe enfiara a colher na boca quase fazendo-o engasgar.

Aí? É bom?

Harry tirou a colher da boca e limpou-a com as costas da mão.

Essa é forte...

A tá... então a de framboesa é melhor?

Sei lá nunca experimentei...

Então abre a boca.

Ei! eu sei comer sozinho!

Mas precisa de um babador mesmo assim!- riu apontando a geléia na camiseta do moreno.

Que eca Malfoy!- disse olhando a camiseta.

Qualé Harry Potter... pára de reclamar e aproveita... depois a gente se livra dos potes e alega inocência!

Bem seu estilo.- disse passando o dedo na geléia... tentando limpar o estrago.

Vamos esconder os Potes do Potter!- Draco apontou a sacola.

Você bebeu?

Quando os dois potes de geléia, que seriam usados num doce da tia trouxa, mas Draco não estava nem aí... tinha sido bom... quando os potes estavam pela metade, estavam com uma sede considerável por causa do doce e quase acabaram com o refrigerante. Só que refrigerante tinha um efeito colateral engraçado, Draco se encostou na parede e desconsiderando toda sua educação deu um arroto razoável.

Ora, ora... Antoaine Batist sabe arrotar... onde ficou toda a finesse Malfoy?- Harry disse deitado na cama olhando Draco espalhado no chão.

Convivência com trouxas... estou irremediavelmente estragado... que tragédia.- disse olhando para cima.

Olhava o grifinório com um pouco mais de animação, parecia que o açúcar tinha feito efeito, ele parecia um pouco mais animadinho... era melhor que conviver com um meio morto... a cara do moreno sorrindo era muito agradável... tá tinha que admitir, apesar de exótica, a cara do outro era bonita... pronto valeu, tinha admitido... Potter era bonitinho.

"É culpa do açúcar e desse refrigerante..." Pensou olhando o moreno que pegava novamente um dos potes de geléia.

Harry gostara da geléia de damasco... enfiando de novo a colher no pote e metendo-a na boca... Malfoy não era um desperdício total de ser humano, tinha idéias boas... "nem quero ver o resto que ele trouxe na sacola..." pensou quando viu o sonserino o encarando.

O que foi?- disse ao tirar a colher da boca.

Nada.- Draco pegou a sacola disfarçando sua súbita confusão... era a segunda vez que sentia aquilo.- Vamos comer outra coisa...

Mas enquanto procurava algo na sacola cheia de porcarias que tinha pego, ainda mantinha em sua cabeça a imagem do moreno, fora a mesma coisa quando acordou deitado ao lado dele... Harry virado para seu lado... mãos aninhadas por baixo do travesseiro... parecendo tão... calmo e bonito dormindo que... Draco tentou afastar a lembrança desorientado pelo desejo compulsivo de... beijar Harry... era algo... EU NÃO SOU COMO MEU PAI! NÃO SOU!

Harry o que é isso?- perguntou puxando uma lata.- parece com uma embalagem de caramelos da dedosdemel.-"Eu não sou como Lúcio..."

Harry riu, maldosamente.

Chacoalhe bastante e puxe a argola... DRACO EU ESTAVA...

Tarde demais...

O conteúdo da lata voou no rosto do loiro dando-lhe um banho em tanto de cerveja.

Não acredito que você fez isso Potter!- Draco o olhou.

Ah... eu não achei que você fosse fazer o que...- Harry acabou sendo vencido pela vontade de rir.

Porque você achou que eu não ia fazer o que você disse? VOCÊ É O ESPECIALISTA NESSAS COISAS TROUXAS! PARE DE RIR!

Harry parou... encarou o loiro... o cabelo impecável agora estava escorrido e pingando cerveja...

Desculpe...

Draco revirou os olhos friamente, mas por dentro, tinha sentido um novo estremecer...


	19. O menino que não sobreviveu

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

* * *

50 Review´s! Uebaa! Ah...Bernardo Onde é inverossímel, apesar de que não estou tentando ser verossímel... afinal Harry passou mesmo por todo esse abuso nos Dursley está nos livros, quanto ao seqüestro... se isso aconteceu no quarto ano, nas barbas de Dumbledore... esperar o Harry dar canja é tão óbvio... eu disse que a fic seria bem óbvia... (mais óbvia seria sequestrá-lo "de novo" via chave de portal...)Rony e Hermione darão notícias o próximo capítulo e aparecerão mais a frente... (essa fic ta ficando mais longa do que eu planejei.)

* * *

Cap. Dedicado a **Serim**... não consigo ficar de mal contigo...

* * *

19- O Menino que não sobreviveu.

Draco entrou com o cabelo úmido e com uma das malditas camisetas de Harry... e uma calça de moletom que caía pé baixo... estava descalço por causa do calor...

Queria ter uma máquina fotográfica...- Harry sorriu.- esse seu novo estilo ia fazer sucesso na sonserina.

Vá pro inferno Potter... sua culpa ter melado minha última roupa limpa.

Eu lavo a tarde...- Harry disse despreocupadamente.- Não se preocupe... amanhã terá roupas limpas... eu também preciso...

Precisa mesmo.- disse apontando o rapaz moreno.- Vestindo uma exótica camisa azul royal de mangas curtas que parecia mais um vestido de tão grande.- Você parece estar vestindo uma daquelas vestes de quadribol da corvinal! Ei! Você limpou o chão?

Não... ele tá sujo, não tá vendo?

Sem graça Potter... sem graça.- disse empurrando-o e sentando na cama , percebeu que o moreno sentou-se e se afastou um pouco... a reação o deixou um pouco decepcionado.

O que foi aquilo que me atacou?

Cerveja.

Cerveja? Tem um cheiro horrível...

É muito diferente de cerveja amanteigada...

É forte?

Não sei... nunca tomei.- disse olhando o loiro.

Então vamos experimentar... tem outras cinco na sacola.- Draco disse puxando a sacola do chão.

Tinha um cheiro horrível... um gosto amargo, mas por incrível que parecesse... toda vez que bebia um gole... queria mais... tomou duas latas... e parou porque percebeu-se zonzo... uau... sua cabeça estava leve... coisinha forte... o outro parara na primeira e se dizia sonolento... e com dor de cabeça "novidade", o melhor de tudo... Harry Potter se aninhara em seus joelhos... e não fizera objeção quando voltou a enfiar a mão nos seus cabelos arrepiados... estavam falando de quadribol...e de Hogwarts... acabaram no tribruxo... e em Chang...

Você... gosta dela?

Não sei...- Harry deu de leve com os ombros.- Acho que acabou o encanto... sei lá foi esquisito.

Esquisito Potter?Bela definição de namoro.

Não foi um namoro...- disse com os olhos pesando... falando ou sonhando que falava?- sei lá o que foi...

Potter... vocês ficaram juntos?

Ficamos?

Sou eu que estou perguntando...- chacoalhou um pouco o moreno.

Perguntando o que?

Você ficou com a chorachang?

Harry riu de olhos fechados, deuses... na verdade ele era lindo! Não! Não era, DRACO MALFOY! Você não...

Não sei se chegamos a isso... -Harry murmurou.-Um beijo... e aquele ataque no café... não foi... foi?

Os olhos verdes se abriram desfocados.

Não sei de nada... nem sei o que foi... namoro não foi...

Vocês se beijaram...- Draco disse baixo.

Na verdade... foi ela... que se encostou em mim...- disse e virou o rosto.- Nem foi bom... beijo é uma coisa... nojenta.

Não é...

Harry deu de ombros.

Ela foi tão ruim assim?

Estava chorando... por causa do Digory.

Ah... é estranho... mas não é nojento.

O maxilar do moreno estava tenso, como se mordesse o nada com força.

Você... acha nojento por causa do meu pai? Não é...

Draco sentiu o outro se sentar, expressão dura, e aquele maldito olhar vazio... a mão na boca... os lábios cheios agora contraídos.

Você não sabe de nada.- Harry disse muito baixo e se levantou, Draco tentou segurá-lo.

Onde você vai?- perguntou de modo muito arrastado segurando-o pelo pulso.

Lavar a roupa.- Harry disse friamente se soltando.- e você está bêbado Malfoy.

Não estou não!- Disse se pondo de pé.- Você está fugindo de tudo de novo... é isso Harry... fugir é uma boa resposta?

Harry havia fechado os punhos, queria arrebentar Draco Malfoy, porque ele tinha que ficar falando nisso? insistindo nisso? Ele não sabia de nada, não tinha visto praticamente nada do que acontecera...

Fala alguma coisa Harry... fala.

Falar... falar?

Não queria nem pensar e tudo voltava a sua mente, aquela sensação nojenta de estar sujo... de estar, estragado pra sempre, aquele vazio.

Me deixa em paz ...Malfoy.- disse saindo do quarto.

Draco o deixou ir... o fantasma do sorriso e do riso em sua mente enquanto a criatura ferida se arrastava para fora... Draco sentou na cama e olhou as latas... os potes... a garrafa do refrigerante.

Ilusão? Pensou olhando sua própria mão onde na ponta dos dedos estava marcada a maciez daqueles cabelos negros... que carregavam a marca da dor nos fios brancos... todo marcado, do corpo á alma.

Aquele era Harry Potter... só que ninguém mais via... e se via... não percebia.

Atacou a roupa cego de ódio... independentemente do quanto doía ao forçar o braço no trabalho repetitivo... como fizera meia vida... tentando não pensar... não se focar em nada... mente limpa, como se pudesse limpar de tudo como se limpava um trapo sujo...

Um trapo sujo... si mesmo.

As pernas tremiam, seus braços doíam... sua cabeça doía...

Não importava, batalhava febrilmente contra a escuridão em sua mente, seu coração... mas...

Estava irremediavelmente estragado e cansado...

Não tinha mais de onde tirar coisas boas para pensar... lá no fundo achava sinceramente, que sua magia tinha morrido.

Harry Potter morreu. Pelo menos o-menino-que-sobreviveu tinha morrido.


	20. Romeu e Julieta

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY

* * *

**_

Cap. Dedicado a **Karina**... adorei o blog...

* * *

20- Romeu e Julieta.

Harry entrou devagar... cansado, suado, dolorido... não vira Draco desde aquela briga idiota, se é que fora uma briga... não queria mais pensar...

Observou o outro dormindo... engraçado como... até dormindo Malfoy tinha aquele ar de graça e beleza que pareciam únicos, isso era fato, não só ele, mas todos que conhecia admitiam isso, Malfoy transmitia algo de nobre... belo, superior. Mesmo jogado na sua cama... com uma malha velha e descorada, Draco Malfoy parecia um anjo... e não sabia bem porquê aquilo o incomodava... acalentava e doía.

Não via coisas boas, bonitas com freqüência e o sonserino vinha se esforçando, mesmo que tivesse impressão de que tudo era apenas um modo do outro salvar a própria pele, bem, Malfoy até era uma companhia decente, embora ele pouco entendesse do assunto companhia.

Olhando a figura do outro estendido na cama se perguntou porque estando totalmente ferrado como estava, ficava ali parado a luz do luar banhar o cabelo quase branco do outro. Tão bonito. Sentia-se tão feio perto dele... sentia-se roubado. Porque Malfoy podia ser alegre... e ele não... inveja, se censurou, não devia sentir isso porque o outro estava condenado por sua culpa. Sim, condenado como todos que se aproximavam dele... viu o outro mover-se, a face bonita do sonserino.

Estava cansado, mas como sabia que dolorido daquele jeito não ia dormir, deitou-se na sua cama baixa e dura e cobriu-se olhando a face do sonserino adormecido... observando, ele estava sério...

Malfoy o desconcertava porque parecia com o outro... Lúcio... o pai... Harry tremeu inconscientemente, mas também lhe dava uma sensação de segurança, o havia salvo... vergonha... pois sabia de tudo.

O que sentir? As sensações todas estavam o esgotando. Tinha que dormir... mas a dor o mantinha acordado... merda...

O braço latejava... porque tinha ficado lá? Dera chance dos Dursleys chegar... e o vendo a tia não teve piedade de entulha-lo de roupas "já que estava fazendo o serviço", Guida ficara ali... supervisionando tudo... até ficar cansada de reclamar e manda-lo limpar de novo o que tinha acabado de limpar...

Idiota... era idiota de ficar quieto, de não explodi-los todos, a profecia, o feitiço, a coisa certa... tudo pressionava seu peito. Mas perdera o ânimo para discutir, gritar... brigar.

Draco acordou com leve lamento, abriu os olhos e viu o rapaz moreno gemendo baixinho, deitado naquela cama dura, aquilo não era uma cama... segurando o braço e gemendo.

Gemia baixinho como um animalzinho ferido. Engraçado, porque Draco agora sentia-se compelido a pensar em Potter como algo desprotegido... pequeno, não era, conhecia o grifinório, de pequeno só o tamanho de desprotegido só a alma.

Mas Harry ainda gemia... Draco se aproximou devagar do rapaz encolhido.

Harry... o que foi?

Nada... não precisa se preocupar...

Você está gemendo de dor... como não me preocupar?

Os olhos verdes lhe olharam e um sorriso frouxo disse leve.

Só está doendo um pouquinho, assim que eu dormir passa...

Mas Draco se aproximou mais vendo a testa brilhante do outro e o tremor forte, meteu a mão na testa do Grifinório, que se encolheu acuado.

Você está com febre!

Não é nada... pode ir dormir...- Harry tentou se virar e soltou uma exclamação de dor.

Você não podia ter feito esforço!- Draco disse sentando na cama.- Seu... idiota!

Não fale alto por favor...- Harry gemeu.- Os ...

Que se danem esse bando de trou...

A mão do outro foi de encontro a sua boca, Draco mal ouviu o argumento, sentindo os dedos ásperos do trabalho e o cheiro de sabão na mão dele...

Não fale alto Mal... Draco... por favor... vai ser pior.

Draco segurou a mão boa olhando a outra sobre o peito de Harry.

Acho que...- Draco se levantou.

Só não os acorde... eles gritam muito.

Eu já volto.

Quando voltou o Grifinório estava sentado enrolado na manta, aninhando o braço que doía. Passou a toalha que havia umedecido na testa suada.

Isso é bom.- Harry disse baixinho.

Dói? Sua cabeça?

O tempo todo.- Harry deu de ombros.

Draco suspirou... puxou de leve o rapaz moreno que resistiu um pouco.

Você precisa deitar... e numa cama decente... ou que tenta.

Ah, Draco... você estava esparramado nela...- sorriu Harry.- Ela não deve ser tão ruim.

Bebida e convivência... desse jeito vou acabar dormindo nisso aí.- disse fazendo um sinal para a cama dura do outro.

Se você pegar minhas manias masoquistas vai ser o fim não?- Harry deu um sorriso triste.-E você limpou o quarto.

Eu sumi com as evidências... é diferente.

Ah... certo...

Ficou mais tempo dobrando o a tolha mantendo uma parte fria de encontro a testa do outro, que agora, e deuses como era gostoso isso, estava encostado no seu corpo.

Vem Harry... dá nós dois na cama.

Não precisa.

Não me force a dormir nisso... por favor.- Draco voltou a apontar a cama dura com um olhar pidão de menino mimado.

Harry não queria admitir, mas dormira melhor na cama com Malfoy... sentia-se idiota e infatil por isso... precisar de alguém para dormir... além da vergonha... mas o toque do loiro era tão bom...

Vem.- Draco o puxou.

E viu com alívio o outro ceder e ir para a cama, manteve a distância, mas voltou a colocar a mão nos cabelos negros, e viu com prazer o outro se inclinar um pouco mais para receber o afago.

Era tarde demais... estava gostando disso...

Estava gostando de Harry Potter.

Acordou com o garoto, rapaz... virado para seu lado com as mãos emboladas em sua malha... Draco sentiu-se corar e arrepiar ao sentir a perna do outro colada na sua.

E Harry parecia tão tranquilo... adormecido, os olhos fechados, a respiração leve, aquela boca tão bonita, como um rapaz podia ter uma boca daquelas? Se não fosse a magreza e as olheiras... os cabelos brancos... mesmo com eles, Harry era tão bonito... era uma beleza diferente dos padrões...

Era pura...

Draco tinha conciência de sua própria beleza, fora muito bem instruído disso por todos os olhares gulosos que recebia, mas sua beleza era, fria... quase artificial... na verdade Draco não se achava bonito assim... sua beleza era quase feia.

Sentia-se um boneco... uma coisa criada para satisfazer padrões... seu cabelo loiro, seus olhos azuis, sua pele imaculada e branca... sem defeitos diziam alguns. Talvez fosse isso que o deixava descontente consigo mesmo, ao se olhar num espelho via uma imagem... não via nada humano nela... mas agora, com as roupas de Harry, com sua eterna acordação amassado, sem seus perfumes e roupas caras.

Engraçado... sentia-se humano.Vivo, não uma coisa. Não uma imagem e agora, acariciando o cabelo do outro de novo, Harry suspirou e se aproximou mais encostando a testa em seu peito... Draco sentiu o próprio coração disparar... agora, sentia-se gente.

Achava que podia ser bonito de dentro para fora... e não de fora pra dentro como antes.

Os sons da família que acordava despertaram Harry que por um segundo sentiu-se frio... estava literalmente aninhado no outro... e... sentiu uma vergonha inexplicável... queria não se mover nunca mais... e ao mesmo tempo, essa vontade de não se mover era porque se sentia, protegido, quente, feliz daquele jeito...

Eu estou louco. Pensou, precisando de colo assim... onde estou com minha maldita cabeça?

Se afastando escutando a voz arrastado do outro.

Acordou?

Não.- disse sem pensar, escondendo a cara, que sabia estar vermelha de vergonha.

Certo... eu também não.

E sentiu a mão do sonserino que estava em seu cabelo se apoiar em seu ombro e Malfoy se aproximar mais, provavelmente se ajeitando no espaço minúsculo... se manteve quieto sentindo o coração disparado, alerta a qualquer outro movimento, som... e...

Ambos se sentaram amassados e meio assustados sob as batidas vigorosas na porta.

Moleque! O almoço! Se não descerem em dois segundos, vamos jogar tudo fora, para limpar a mesa!

Não duvido.- disse Draco se jogando para trás e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Pelo dia todo Draco estranhou um ar meio irritado do grifinório e uma leve tensão na casa... Guida saíra com o porco para ir ver ... ah, cinema... Potter disse que era como televisão (agora não ia errar... televisão... oh, curso básico sobre trouxas...) só que numa sala escura com imagens maiores... (cada coisa inútil que os trouxas faziam...), voltando com mais compras e presentes... Potter havia saído de perto ao vê-la chegar e arranjou todos os motivos para não ir jantar... ficou um tempão em silêncio olhando a janela, a coruja branca ainda não havia retornado.

Sua coruja é lerda não?

Não... estou preocupado com ela...

Olhou o outro, Harry havia apoiado a cabeça nos braços olhando para fora.

Edwiges nunca se atrasou...-Harry suspirou.

Vai ver que esqueceu que tinha que voltar... Hogwarts deve ser agradável nessa época do ano...

Minha coruja não é burra! Nem ia me deixar!

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha, apesar de não ter se movido a voz saiu muito aborrecida.

Tenho medo que a tenham pego...

Um novo suspiro... Draco voltou a ler... e quando olhou de novo, o moreno ainda estava lá.

E assim ficou até a noitinha... cabeceando, Potter andava com sono quase o tempo todo e Draco pensou numa hibernação ás avessas... será que Harry dormia sempre no verão? Isso explicava um pouco da energia extra no ano letivo, no entanto, o outro estava muito abatido... o som de asas fez o moreno praticamente pular, parecendo refeito.

Harry tinha dessas surpresas, como da forma que desanimou a ver a coruja cinzenta e como voltou a ter um ar animado ao ver o remetente do bilhete preso ao embrulhão.

De quem é?- Draco perguntou se mordendo de curiosidade.

Hagrid.- Harry disse se sentando e olhando.-Ough... que é isso...- murmurou e fechou o embrulho.

Draco agora estava literalmente se mordendo de curiosidade... dentes cravados no lábio.

Isso o quê?

Potter o olhou e lhe jogou o embrulho.

Cuidado... pode estar vivo...

O embrulho ficou meio aberto na cama, um amontoado de pelos negros, Draco tremeu... o gingantão podia mesmo ter mandado um bicho para o moreno, mas um riso estrangulado o fez olhar o rapaz, que estava segurando um embrulho menor aberto.

Você ficou branco Draco!- Harry disse num sorriso leve.

Isso é uma brincadeira imbecil! Vou lá saber o que aquele retardado te mandou?

Hagrid não é retardado!

Ele trouxe muitos bichos perigosos e proibidos... perdeu o emprego...

Ele não perdeu o emprego!- os olhos verdes pareceram faiscar.- E você é que bancou o retardado com o Bicuço! Ele é um hipogrifo muito inteligente... me ajudou muito com Sirius!

E o outro pareceu ter falado algo que não queria... os olhos praticamente apagaram... ele desviou o olhar.

Não quero discutir hoje...- disse mais baixo.

Draco suspirou e puxou o embrulho, dele saiu um imenso casacão de pele negra... "ótimo... o bicho pelo menos tá morto..."

Belo casaco... quantos de você cabem nele?

O moreno apenas deu de ombros, um olhar triste, e deixou o embrulho menor, cheio de biscoitos e o bilhete em cima da cama... e voltou a olhar a janela.

"Ih... vai mal..."

E mais tarde, quando lia mais um final drámatico , Shakeaspeare era bom! uma coisa o acertou.

Píchi.- Harry o segurou no ar.

Era a coruja minúscula do pobretão, e Potter pareceu olhá-la como se nunca a tivesse visto.

Notícias do Weasley?- perguntou puxando mais um livro.

Potter o olhou e pegou o pergaminho, a corujinha ficou girando na cabeça dele, até que irritadamente ele a pegou e jogou dentro da gaiola de sua coruja, a pequena parou de se agitar e foi beber água.

Você não vai querer ler esse livro Draco.- disse o moreno abrindo o pergaminho.

Draco o olhou interrogativamente.

Tem um final triste.

Tanto melhor.- disse abrindo o livro.

Harry deu de ombros, Hagrid apenas comentara de Hogwarts e Grope... agora Rony...

_"Aí Harry... feliz aniversário..._

_Você quase matou a mamãe do coração com essa sua sumida... ela e papai ficaram preocupados, ela disse mil vezes para eu mandar você se cuidar "recado dado", temos muito a conversar não?"_

Harry olhou para o lado, gelado... o que faria quando visse Rony e Hermione de novo?

_"Espero que tenha feito das suas de novo, estamos com muita curiosidade para saber a versão oficial... porque os adultos não dizem nada... pra variar... me sinto com a idade da Gina..."_

Os outros... já sabiam? Da verdade? Ver Gina? Não seria mais a mesma coisa...

_"Seus NOM'S já chegaram? Estão atrasados... porquê será? Meu pai disse que há controvérsias sobre asprovas, porque houve problemas na aplicação, lembra da nossa prova de astronomia? Será que vamos ter que fazê-las de novo? Por favor não... bom, Mione ia gostar disso..._

_Tem notícias dela? Ela viajou com os pais... Itália se estou certo..._

_Bom... só vamos nos ver mais tarde, porque, estamos na Noruega com Carlinhos, Dumbledore disse que nós não deveríamos ficar na Toca até ser seguro... sabe como é..._

_Até logo Harry... nos vemos em breve... se cuida... _

_Rony._

_PS: Fred e Jorge, vão mandar o presente... e acho que a mamãe arrisca te mandar outro bolo."_

Harry ficou um tempo olhando o pergaminho, dividido entre saudade e receio, Draco estava entretido com Romeu e Julieta.

* * *

No próximo tem bolo, lágrimas e o tão esperado BEIJO... 


	21. Aniversário

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

21- Aniversário.

Draco deitou-se lendo, era um livro até engraçado... e Potter ainda ficou olhando pela janela, num segundo depois uma coruja marrom enorme chegou, deixou um embrulho retangular e partiu, novamente Potter desfez o embrulho e pôs-se a ler o pergaminho e Draco não se interessou pelo livro que ele recebera.

_"Harry..._

_Aqui na Itália eu encontrei uma livraria bruxa próxima do Vaticano... e tinha esse livro... sua cara... espero que goste."_

"A complexa arte de combater as trevas... compêndio de Magia Branca." Era o título, Harry sorriu olhando o tomo enorme, pesado e de couro surrado.

_"Soube que Rony está na Noruega com Gina e Carlinhos... e soube por alto que você se meteu em encrenca... quero saber o que você aprontou que Rony não podia contar por carta... juízo Harry!"_

Sorriu... Mione, sempre Mione.

_"Soube que os NOM'S estão atrasados... será que vamos fazer as provas de novo? Seria bom né? Íamos aumentar nossas notas..."_

Ai... Mione...

Que foi Potter?

Os NOM'S...- disse olhando o loiro deitado na cama com o livro aberto.- Mione acha boa idéia refazermos as provas...

QUÊ? Ela é doida... fazer aquilo de novo? Nem morto...

E Harry ficou olhando Malfoy com uma cara não muito amigável a idéia e parecendo um estudante absolutamente normal.

Você foi tão bem assim?- brincou.

Ah, claro... com alguém se exibindo no meio do teste e me desconcentrando.- Draco disse numa falsa censura.

Oh, me perdoe...

Vou pensar...- Draco disse voltando ao livro.

E Harry voltou a carta... mas ali a amiga apenas mandava se cuidar, e dizia que se encontrariam em breve e mandou novamente se cuidar "é tarde Mione... tarde pra isso... eu me descuidei..."

E passou um bom tempo olhando o livro, a pouco tempo antes, teria o aberto e devorado, agora, não sentia ânimo para lê-lo. Sentia um aperto no peito ao pensar nos amigos, descobrindo o velho sentimento de saudade... olhou de esguelha para Malfoy devorando mais um Shakeaspeare...

* * *

Os gêmeos lhe mandaram mais que um estoque de bombas de bosta e outras cortesias da Gemialidades Weasley que fizeram Draco largar o livro e lhe entreter com milhares de planos que nunca seriam postos em prática porque envolviam seus tios tendo experiências desagradáveis e eles provavelmente sendo jogados para fora da casa... o que não impediu-o de rir com o ânimo quase infantil de Draco sobre as novidades dos gêmeos... rir apesar de tudo.

E o moreno estava rindo, com os olhos verdes brilhantes, quase como fora um dia... Draco estava apreciando a forma inocente como Harry ria... era um riso leve... Draco ainda teve um pensamento perdido sobre o fato de tantas corujas virem ao mesmo tempo, mas olhar Harry rindo, sentado com as pernas em cima da cama, parecia mais importante olhá-lo...

Ficaria a noite inteira o olhando se ele ficasse assim, sorrindo, mas uma nova coruja entrou pela janela e lhe jogou uma caixa... Harry leu o pergaminho acima e abriu a caixa... uma expressão estranha no rosto.

Que foi?- Draco perguntou se esticando para olhar.

Ah... nada.- Harry disse ainda meio... sem graça.

Normalmente teria sentado e comido um bom pedaço do bolo... pois os bolos da Sra. Weasley eram bons... mas teria que dividir com Draco... e não era dividir o problema... era... a falta de hábito.

Está com fome?- perguntou sem olhar o loiro nem caixa.

Estou!- Draco sentou-se prontamente.

"E fala do Rony..." pensou divertido.

Aonde você pôs os guardanapos?

Onde estão as cervejas...- Sorriu Draco apontando o guarda-roupa.

No guarda-roupa?- perguntou se levantando.

Embaixo.-Draco disse de pé.

Ah...- disse se ajoelhando e vendo a sacola lá no fundo.- certo...- estendeu a mão e puxou a sacola.

Então se virou e Draco havia aberto a caixa... olhando o bolo... e o olhou.

Hoje é seu aniversário...

Deu de ombros e se aproximou.

Vamos... comer.

Eu... esqueci...- Disse sem graça.

Não se preocupe... eu não ligo.- disse puxando a caixa.

Draco não continuou a tocar no assunto... o outro havia deixado bem claro o desconforto, mas sentou-se um pouco chateado, agora entendendo... eram presentes, os embrulhos... e dos trouxas...

Nada.

* * *

Dividiram a cerveja... Não era o suficiente para fazer o efeito da outra vez... mas o moreno era fraco pra essas coisas... ou, bem... ele já estava deitado em suas pernas de novo...

Não estava reclamando... muito pelo contrário... o leve peso quente era muito bem vindo... até então Draco ficara desconfortável com o fato daquilo ser "uma festa de aniversário"... parecia estranho. E então... aquilo lhe pegou de surpresa... Harry já estava com o rosto um pouco corado "adorável."... e acabou dizendo... com a boca cheia de bolo.

Isso é estranho...

O quê... o bolo?

Então Harry corou mesmo... de verdade... e Draco ficou preso no rosto envergonhado.

Ah... não... bem... você... aqui... sabe, é... você é a primeira pessoa... com quem... comemoro meu aniversário.

"O que podia dizer? O que ia dizer?"

Draco Malfoy ficara sem palavras... por alguns segundos, afinal ainda era Draco Malfoy!

Feliz aniversário Harry...

Ah... obrigado... é a primeira vez... que escuto isso no dia certo...

Ele sentara... porquê? Ele sentara e o olhara.

Obrigado Draco... você... é um cara legal.

Disso eu sei...- disse sorrindo.

Convencido... mas legal.- Harry sorriu.

Você está me elogiando... oh... o mundo vai acabar...- sorriu ainda mais.

Harry riu, e Draco também, talvez, Harry não soubesse... pensava Draco, mas aquilo o deixara imensamente feliz...

"Acho... que isso... é... se apaixonar..." Draco pensou.

E Harry se sentiu feliz como não se sentia a muito tempo, acabou por concluir relaxando novamente nas pernas do loiro... apenas feliz assim... e não queria pensar nisso.

Só sentir.

* * *

Draco afastara o garoto adormecido e juntara os restos da "festa" satisfeito... olhando-o na cama, miudo, encolhido... retirou os chinelos caídos da cama e se deitou... lentamente, passando o braço pelas costas dele... e ficou olhando o outro aninhar-se mais perto, rosto junto ao seu.

Desejou tanto beijá-lo, mas seria traição... não faria isso, não sem concentimento, mesmo sabendo que isso era quase impossível... desejar não era errado... não faria nada para machucá-lo.

Nunca.

Adormeceu também, satisfeito em sentir o outro perto...

* * *

Sono interrompido... Draco abriu os olhos depois de levar um chute, olhando a face, agora nada calma... pelo contrário. Harry parecia estar sofrendo... pesadelos talvez.

Não...- Harry gemeu.-Não... não.. fique... não!

Não... porquê? Porquê? Voldmort ria... sim sua culpa... Sim uma armadilha... Sim, sim, sim.

Não...

Draco o chacoalhou, chamando-o.

Mas não sabia que Harry estava preso num segundo de agonia imensa... impotência de mudar o fato... a dor da culpa.

Sirius.

Draco o olhou.

Não...

Harry havia sentado com a mão na boca...

Harry?- Draco chamou.

E Harry o olhou... seu peito doía... doía muito... sentiu o soluço entalado na garganta.

Ah...- arquejou dolorosamente.

Harry, o que houve?- O outro o puxou pelos ombros.

E se surpreendeu com a expressão de dor que havia naquele rosto... então a primeira lágrima caiu.

E Harry o agarrou... rosto em seu pescoço e mãos agarradas nas suas costas... Draco assustou-se... o coração do outro estava batendo tão rápido e descompassado com tanta força que sentia no seu peito.

Harry... fala.- Draco suspirou abraçando o corpo franzino com um braço.

E com o outro caricou-lhe a cabeça como quem pega uma criança no colo, e a resposta foram soluços de choro dolorido e incontido...

Harry... fala.- Draco gemeu, sentindo algo de doloroso também.-Me fala...

Mas Harry apenas se agarrou mais a ele, chorando... soluçando.

Foi minha culpa... minha... eu matei ele... eu... matei... oh por favor...

Apenas ficou ali um pouco, sentindo o outro tão necessitado de seu apoio, sentindo-se chorar por dentro... por causa do choro do moreno... como ele podia ser assim?

Harry não chorara por si mesmo... mas chorava pelo outro.

Só ele era assim... e então, no meio de soluços mais esparços e cansados, Harry se desencostou um pouco... olhou-o.

Draco agora via os caminhos brilhantes das lágrimas... que ainda escorriam dos belos olhos verdes...

E Harry fez um gesto para limpar os olhos que ainda escorriam lágrimas com as mãos trêmulas, Draco o deteve...

Você não tem culpa.

Tenho...- disse num fechar de olhos dolorosos.

Foi uma armadilha.

Mas todo mundo sabia disso... e eu não escutei ninguém...

Então é minha culpa também? Não consegui te segurar...

Não ia conseguir... porque eu sou um idota...

Você não é...

EU ESTRAGUEI TUDO!AH!-Harry desabafou com os punhos fechados contra o rosto.

Draco segurou o rosto dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

Você... não forçou ninguém a fazer nada... certo? Aconteceu... e não é sua culpa... certo...

Eu o matei.

Belatriz o matou... você mais do que ninguém sabe disso!

Harry baixou os olhos.

Mas...

Não foi sua culpa.- Draco disse baixo.

Harry o olhou... e só via os olhos azuis... tão... profundos... tão seguros... acolhedores... queria se esconder ali pra sempre... "me salva... de novo... pra sempre..."

Se eu não tivesse ido...

E se ele não tivesse ido?

Ele foi por minha causa...

Você... não foi por causa dele?

Concordou... sim... mas fazia diferença?

Você não tem culpa certo? eles tem... eu... tenho.- Draco disse acariciando o rosto úmido.

Você não sabia... sabia?

Não... me perdoe.- disse agora, ternamente.

Tão perto... Harry fechara e abrira os olhos devagar... tão perto... roçou os lábios devagar nos lábios do outro, salgados pelas lágrimas.

Harry não recuara... não... estava ali... inclinando de leve o rosto, aquilo... era um convite não? Se aproximou... já que Harry ainda estava praticamente em seu colo... e colou a boca na do outro... cheia, macia, salgada...

Inocente.

As mãos que ficaram fazendo cículos ternos nas costas tensas... dele que voltou a agarrar suas costas... tenso e relaxado... Harry estava tremendo... o olhou nos olhos verdes.

Estou chorando...- Harry sussurrou.- Desculpe.

Draco não respondeu, segurou o outro delicadamente pelo queixo... e lambeu suas lágrimas depositando beijos em seus olhos... Harry suspirou quando tocou de leve a cicatriz.

Porquê Draco?

Você merece...

Eu...- Harry pareceu engolir algo doloroso.- eu... sou só uma coisa feia e estragada, suja...

Não.- Draco o olhou surpreso.- Você... é especial... você é bonito...

Não precisa mentir pra mim Draco... obrigado por isso... mas não precisa...

Você não é feio... porque acha isso?

Harry baixou o rosto, sentia vergonha, sentia muita, porque não compreendia de todo o que estava acontecendo, só que... se sentia, menor que o outro... feio sim... perto do loiro... sujo.

Draco acariciou o rosto magro, que teria, no auge da sinceridade admitir estar judiado, cansado, enfraquecido, não feio, não estragado, conhecia a criatura a sua frente... e era linda... poderosa, e voltaria a ser.

Porquê?- Draco insistiu.

Eu sou muito diferente de você...- Harry balbuciou.

Você me acha... bonito.

Você é...

Você também é... Harry... você é tão bonito... sempre tive inveja de você...

Harry suspirou... cansadamente, as últimas lágrimas quentes ainda escorriam.

Você não é sujo... meu pai é sujo... mas nada dele ficou em você... Harry... você se culpa?

Eu não devia ter deixado... acontecer...- Harry disse muito baixinho.

Eles não deviam ter descuidado de você... hum?- disse passando a mão no rosto do outro.

Eu não queria.-Harry gemeu.- Não queria.

Eu sei, vi você lutar até o fim.

Não queria que tivesse visto...

Eu sei... eu não queria que tivesse acontecido... apesar de tudo.

Você não me acha, sujo?

Não.

Obrigado.

Beijou-o no rosto, Harry estava muito magoado, trêmulo, cansado... e Draco sentia isso, apesar da semente de felicidade em seu peito... Harry o achava bonito... e não recuara de seu beijo... era um começo... pensou enquanto deitava com o moreno... deixando-o se aninhar como gostava, e passando um braço protetor na cintura dele. Testa com testa, ainda acariciando o corpo tenso... apreciando a respiração do outro se acalmar...

Adormecendo...

* * *

No próximo capítulo...noivado e casamento!

MENTIRA... eu não resisti e vou judiar um pouco mais do nosso Harry...


	22. O inferno são os outros

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

22- O inferno são os outros.

Um grito esganiçado foi o que o perturbou, chegou a sentir Harry sentar, mas tudo foi rápido, uma voz se elevou e quando abriu os olhos assustado, o homem já tinha agarrado o moreno, não o via por causa daquele corpãozão, mas tentou se levantar.

...sem vergonhice... NA MINHA CASA! SEU... NOJENTINHO!

Ei!- Se levantou ao ver que o sapo-boi chacoalhava Harry violentamente pelos ombros.

E você!- Válter havia literalmente jogado Harry para fora do quarto.- Nunca me enganou, pervertido, nojento...

Não se atreva a falar assim...

Draco nunca tinha sido fisicamente coagido na vida, além do tabefesque levara de Harry no ano anterior, ... e não deixou de se assustar ao sentir o homem lhe agarrar a camiseta e o erguer.

Um pio e você vai se arrepender...- Válter disse vermelho parecendo a ponto de explodir.

LARGA ELE!- Harry havia se erguido.

Fique quieto aí, seu anormal.- Válter jogou Draco contra a cama, fazendo cair e se virou agarrando Harry pelos cabelos.- Eu vou dar um jeito em você...

Draco se levantou mas deu com a porta sendo batida na sua cara, esmurrou-a, escutando Harry gritar e os dois também...

"Me Larga!"

"Seu imprestável!"

"ordináriozinho!"

"Solta!"

E então houve um silêncio que fez Draco estremecer... depois de vários sons surdos... batidas e passos... gritou e esmurrou a porta que agora sabia ser bem dura... tentou forçar a portinhola mas ela parecia abrir apenas para dentro.

Ainda trêmulo, Draco sentou no chão, sentindo o coração acelerado na boca... ainda entorpecido por tudo e escutando o som de um carro saindo... pelo que entendera... entendera? O que houvera? Estavam dormindo então... foram acordados pelos dois tios de Harry... furiosos... Draco desejou se bater, por sua própria impotência... era maior que o grifinório, mas... não fizera nada... mal entendera o que houvera ali, mas sabia dolorosamente que Harry havia sido arrastado pra fora pelos cabelos... levantou-se com um urro chutou a porta, uma, duas, três vezes e parou frustrado, se virou e começou a jogar tudo que havia no malão de Harry para fora, a procura da varinha, agora um som irritante o despertou daquela insanidade...

A corujinha do Weasley estava agitada na gaiola... Draco revirou as coisas da escrivaninha, assustando ainda mais a pequena criatura e rabicou um papel qualquer... olhou Píchi.

Espero que você sirva para alguma coisa bola de penas...- disse e abriu a gaiola onde Píchi ficara estranhamente quieta.- Hogwarts... PRA AGORA!

E Píchi saiu disparada como um pomo... Draco caiu na cama respirando pela boca,tamanho nervosismo.

O som abafado no corredor fez Draco se sobressaltar, então a porta foi forçada.

Potter! Draco!

"Essa curujinha sabe aparatar... só pode ser..." Draco pensou ao ouvir a voz de Snape.

Estou preso!- Foi tudo que conseguiu falar.

Então a porta se abriu magicamente e foi Lupin que entrou, seguido por seu padrinho...

O que houve? Onde está Harry?- perguntou Lupin.

Porquê está preso aqui Draco?- disse Snape olhando em volta.

ONDE VOCÊS ANDARAM!-disse se levantando.

Draco...- Lupin disse muito sério.- Onde está Harry?

Os trouxas arrastaram ele pra fora e me prenderam aqui.

Draco viu Snape sair corredor afora quando Lupin segurou seu ombro.

Sente e me explique isso.

Não quero explicar! Quero ver o Harry!- disse indo pra fora.

Lupin o seguiu... e Draco seguia os passos pesados de Snape que descera.

A casa está vazia?- Lupin perguntou.

Ao que tudo indica.- disse Snape do corredor abaixo.

Isso não podia ter acontecido...- disse Lupin descendo.- Lembra do que Nicodemos disse.

Lembro... disse Snape entrando da cozinha.

Lupin acabava de entrar na sala... Draco ficou parado no corredor, nervoso encostou-se na parede... e escutou um toc, toc, muito baixinho e olhou para a direção do armário da escada... Havia uma marca estranha acima da porta, se aproximou tenso para confirmar que...

Era sangue.

Não...- disse forçando a portinha, chamando atenção dos dois bruxos.

Draco abriu a porta e enfiou-se ali... chocado em ver... Harry muito machucado, Havia um corte por cima da cicatriz na testa, grande, fundo... inchado como se tivesse sido batido, Harry estava, caído no chão do armário expremido entre as caixas de mau jeito.

Vou te tirar daí...- disse entrando e tentando puxá-lo.

Dói.- Harry gemeu.- devagar...

Por Merlin o que houve?- exclamou Lupin ajudando-o a se firmar de pé.

Harry não conseguiu falar, respirava devagar e dolorosamente.

Parece que Nicodemos terá que ser chamado de novo.- disse Snape.- Melhor removê-lo Lupin.

Sim, mais tarde veremos as coisas dele.-Respodeu Lupin olhando a forma como Harry se apoiava em Draco e como o loiro o amparava.

Nada mais foi dito porque Draco teve que segurar Harry desabou em seus braços.

* * *

Abriu os olhos com um gemido e deu de cara com aquele medibruxo velho.

Então acordou garoto?- disse Nicodemos com um sorriso.

Onde estou?- falou baixo.

Seguro garoto... seguro.

Harry olhou em volta, não reconhecia o lugar...era um quarto simples e rústico... e tinha o cheiro de flores no ar... virou o rosto devagar... sua cabeça latejou um pouco... mas viu uma janela.

Você não pode se mover demais...- disse Nicodemos.- Cama por dois dias...

Dois... dias?- Perguntou olhando o Medibruxo.

Sim meu garoto... dois dias... não quebrou nada, mas trincou duas costelas... queda feia não?

A escada...- gemeu passando a mão na testa.

Então foi a escada...- disse a voz grave.

Harry olhou mais ao lado e viu Snape.

Onde está Draco? Ele está bem?

Seus parentes não teriam coragem pra tanto Potter...

Bem... agora você vai dormir... e amanhã comer bem e mais cama... você não deixa essa cama até ter uma aparência decente garoto... certo?

Harry não respondeu, sentia mesmo uma estranha sonolência.

* * *

Não fora muito... tempo, entre usar a chave de portal com o lobisomem e deitar Harry na cama... e o medibruxo chegar com seu padrinho via lareira... Draco ficara na salinha da pequena casa rústica.

O que houve Draco? Agora pode me dizer?

Olhou o lobisomem, ex-professor, ele tinha uma aparência cansada, claro, a lua... foi a lua que acabara no dia anterior... e por cima da expressão de cansaço estava a de preocupação...

Eu não sei... bom... não...- estava em dúvida entre contar tudo, afinal...- Estávamos dormindo e então os trouxas entraram gritando e arrastaram Harry para fora...

Isso você já disse Draco... mas porquê eles fariam isso?

Por que são criaturas ignorantes e odiosas?- Draco respondeu irritado.

Draco, entendo que os Dursley's não são pessoas exatamente bondosas e compreensivas...

Eles são ruins! Maus... sabe? E se não fossem trouxas eu diria que estava trabalhando você sabe pra quem!

Lupin suspirou...

Eu avisei no fim do ano passado para Dumbledore que Potter havia sido abusado na infância... - disse Snape grave da porta.- Foi por isso que ele pediu que vocês... dessem uma palavrinha com os Dursley's.

Lupin olhava Snape... que sentou ao lado dele e falou baixo.

Não é mentira Remo... eles realmente abusavam dele.

Acho que ninguém... queria acreditar...

Agora...- Draco interrompeu o olhar dos dois.- Como ele está? Eu posso ver?

Dormindo... vai ter que dormir um bom tempo. Costelas trincadas...

Draco afundou na cadeira.

Draco... quero que me explique direito o que houve.- Snape disse sério.

E Lupin se surpreendeu com um leve tom rosado na face do sonserino... que ficou em silêncio, nunca tinha visto Draco Malfoy sem palavras.

Estavámos dormindo...

Isso você nos contou.

Juntos.

Juntos?

É...- Draco disse desvinado o olhar.- Primeiro porque a outra cama era indecente... não dava pra dormir nela...

Segundo?- Snape perguntou grave.

... Harry teve pesadelos de novo... eu só queria... ajudar...

Ainda não entendi.- disse Lupin olhando Draco sério.

Então você realmente não percebeu nada.- disse Snape.-Os trouxas viram vocês juntos... próximos na mesma cama.

Er... sim.

Explicado.- disse Snape.

O que está explicado Severo?- Perguntou Lupim.

Além de desgraçadamente contrários á magia os trouxas são... digamos, homofóbicos.

Lupim voltou a olhar para Draco.

O que você estava fazendo...

SÓ Dormindo!-Draco disse sério se levantando... indo em direção da escada.

Lupin estava olhando a cara, e isso era raro, divertida de Severo quando escutou.

Por enquanto.- Draco disse subindo os últimos degraus.

E Snape riu.

* * *

Teremos cenas fofas de LOVE... no próximo capítulo 


	23. resgatando a fé no futuro

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

_última notas de angst... Draco fica por dentro da real situação de Harry...e da sua também, porque não? Depois de muita tristeza... esperança e love, love... e que aproveitem enquanto estão sós...

* * *

_

-23- Resgatando a fé no futuro.

Draco abriu a porta devagar esperando vê-lo adormecido... mas não... Harry estava encolhido na cama... sentado, agarrando ás próprias pernas... tremendo.

-Harry!- disse alto avançando.- O que foi?

Harry balançou a cabeça fortemente.

-Ele sabe... sabe que mudei! Ah!- Harry agarrou a própria cabeça.

-Ele?- a voz de Draco falhou.

E Draco se assustou quando Harry agarrou seu braço... a força com que o agarrou, o olhar firme mas arregalado.

-Avise-os... de que não é seguro...- Harry o empurrou.- VÁ!

-Não...- Draco balbuciou de pé mas vendo o olhar do outro se virou e berrou já da Porta.- Severo! Lupin!

Harry estava tentando coordenar os próprios movimentos... era uma dor diferente... sentia tudo diferente... como se estivesse com febre seus olhos ardiam... não estava na casa dos Dursley´s... nem Hogwarts... estava desprotegido e... sentiu o chão lhe faltar... as pernas bambas lhe propiciaram uma queda... logo sentiu mãos o puxando, era Draco... ele berrava algo... alguém... faz isso parar!

Draco ainda tentava fazer Harry parar de se debater, ofegar... se ele ficasse quieto... então Severo entrou segurando o braço Lupin muito preocupado se adiantou.

-Temos que ir em frente... Harry... HARRY! Tem que se concentrar... vamos.- Ele disse ajoelhando ao lado deles.-Olha pra mim...

Harry pareceu fechar os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

-Ele vai escutar...

E num movimento lento apontou Snape que sabiam estar atrás... Draco viu seu padrinho concordar e fazer um sinal de silêncio, Lupin ficou muito tenso... e agora, Draco compreendia...

Voldmort estava usando o outro, Harry se encolheu contra seu peito. tampando os ouvidos, ainda tremendo...

-Portal.-Snape mais moveu os lábios que outra coisa puxando um relógio do bolso.

Draco agarrou uma das mãos de Harry e o forçou a segurar o relógio.

-Não... muito fraco...- dissera Nicodemos irritadamente.- Ele não poderia ter sido removido assim!

Draco novamente escutava por trás da porta.

-Dumbledore... o rapaz corre um risco sério de vida... ele não pode sofrer nenhum tipo de agressão ou ferimento... ele correu um risco mortal ao ser ferido daquela maneira!

-Nicodemos... não iremos mais removê-lo de Hogwarts... ele ficará aqui... seguro, irá ser atendido...

-Não se pode dar mais poções a ele a menos que queiram envenená-lo... há um limite Dumbledore... mesmo a medicina bruxa precisa dar ao paciente um tempo de recuperação... os ossos do garoto estão tão fracos que irão partir com uma queda qualquer... ele precisa ganhar peso ou não se levantará... ele precisa renovar o sangue sozinho... há resíduos de poções em todo o sangue dele... ele está sobrecarregado... não é normal.

-Harry será bem tratado, Nicodemos eu garanto.- disse Lupin muito infeliz e abatido.

-Não imaginem que estou... acusando alguém.- disse Nicodemos.- Só... eu me preocupo com meus pacientes... e digo... ele precisa de tempo e descanço... fisicamente Potter está desgastado... e mentalmente está fragilizado. E esse período fora não o ajudou em nada.

-Como iremos tratá-lo sem poções?- perguntou Snape de modo prático.

-Alimentação Severo, esforço programado... descanço... nada de exagero, de cobrança... deixem o rapaz se recuperar.

-Deixaremos Nicodemos.- a voz de Dumbledore parecia cansada.

-Há calcificações grosseiras por toda estrutura óssea dele... tratei disso da primeira vez... verifiquei cada parte... fiz os exames... agora é só tratar e mantê-lo longe de aborrecimentos e acidentes como esse.- disse Nicodemos sério.- Preciso ir... tenho duas operações sérias ainda hoje...

-Cuidaremos dele.- Voltou a dizer Lupin.

Houve um som na lareira, e os três bruxos ficaram naquela salinha, houveram alguns sons de tosse e de acomodação...

-Sei que deveríamos ter verificado a situação antes...- começou Snape.

-Não estou cobrando nada de vocês dois, Remo...

-Eu só queria ter ido lá antes... mas a lua...

-Eu mandei que Severo ficasse com você em sua cabana Remo...- disse Dumbledore.- Sabíamos que estariam incomunicáveis lá... Eu subestimei o que os Dursley's poderiam fazer... eu não quis acreditar... que iriam mesmo ferir... alguém do próprio sangue.

-Sangue é mais importante para os bruxos que para os trouxas Dumbledore.- disse Snape.

-Você não entendeu Severo... eu não devia ter subestimado a raiva de Petúnia pela irmã... eu quis protegê-lo e falhei com ele.

-Dumbledore!- Snape disse sério.- Você só pensou na segurança dele! Em mantê-lo a salvo.

-Ninguém imaginava... que isso ia acontecer...- disse Remo infeliz.- Se soubéssemos... se tivessemos escutado...-Escutou um som de poltrona.- Achamos que tudo iria parar com aquela conversa, mas acho que na verdade... nem a gente acreditou que aquele bando iria fazer algo contra ele...

-Não adianta... ficarmos remoendo o passado.- disse Dumbledore.- tenho que dar alguns avisos... Molly quase teve um ataque ao saber que Harry precisava de ajuda ao receber a nota que o jovem Malfoy mandou.

-Foi sorte temos nos preparado para visitá-los assim que a lua acabasse.- disse Snape.- ou Potter sangraria até a morte.

-Draco não está muito melhor.- Disse Remo.- Emagreceu também.

-Espero que esses dois nos perdoem.- disse Dumbledore.- Mas preciso mesmo ir, Snape... pode vir comigo? Temos que falar antes de você sair...

-Sim... Remo ficará aqui não? Cuidando dos dois.

-Draco está dormindo?- perguntou Dumbledore.

-Ou se esgueirou para o quarto de Harry... -disse Snape.

-Inesperada... essa aproximação dos dois...

-Entendo da parte de Harry, só espero que Malfoy... não o magoe agora.

-Não se preocupe.- disse Snape.- Draco é mais confiável do que pensa.

-Espero que sim...- foi a resposta de Lupin.

-Conversarei com ele depois e explicarei a situação.- disse Snape.- Tenho que ir Remo...

-Certo.

Draco não ouviu muito mais porque se afastara ao perceber a aproximação dos passos de Dumbledore, foi até o quarto de Harry... leve como um gato.

E ficou ali velando o sono agitado do moreno... que caíra num torpor exaurido depois da remoção. Agora... entendia um pouco, mas ainda não entendera tudo, queria fazer muitas perguntas a seu padrinho... como assim? Harry corria risco de vida? Harry estava deitado, ainda muito magro e pálido, encolhido. Engraçado de como em pouco tempo o moreno deixara de ser a "peste grifinória indestrutível", para... alguém a quem queria proteger... alguém que lhe parecia caro e frágil.

Queria entender tudo... queria... curar Harry... levou um susto ao sentir a mão do padrinho em seu ombro... não havia percebido que já era noitinha.

-Lupin disse que você passou a tarde toda aqui... venha comer.

-E Harry?- perguntou.

-Lupin está providenciando algo mais forte e nutritivo... lá com os elfos... gostaria de tomar um chá com você...

-Você... vai me explicar tudo que está acontecendo?

Snape sorriu.

-Ouvindo por trás das portas ainda?

-Bons hábitos a gente cultiva.- Draco disse num leve sorriso.

-Venha... temos muito a conversar...

_"Você deve saber da história... de Potter..._

_Todo mundo sabe não é?_

_Sabe é?_

_Bom... tem os livros... e o que..._

_Lúcius lhe contou?_

_Que houve uma vez... um acidente... e uma imperdoável... voltou a Você... sabe...quem... e houve uma cicatriz e final feliz até ano retrasado..._

_Houve... uma profecia Draco... que dizia que uma criança iria nascer com o poder de derrotar o Lord das trevas..._

_A profecia... do ministério?_

_Lúcio lhe contou?_

_Algo sobre uma esfera partida ser uma dor de cabeça... e tia Bella muito mau humorada..._

_Ah... escutando atrás das portas..._

_Também... então Harry é quem derrota o ... você sabe..._

_Você acha isso?_

_Não._

_Poder e fazer são coisas diferentes... mas isso não é importante... isso foi feito uma vez... e fez alguém ficar famoso sem saber..._

_Sem saber?_

_Eu sei de coisas que Potter... esconde... bem... porque estive ensinando-o oclumência... para resistir melhor ao Lord..._

_Então foi assim... que ficou sabendo dos tios dele?_

_Horríveis..._

_Horrorosos..._

_TROUXAS!"_

Ambos sorriram... Snape empurrou um pires com rodelas de limão para o rapaz loiro... agora havia algo de cumplicidade no ar... Draco bebeu observando o padrinho, Snape suspirou e perguntou com a mão afastando o negro cabelo pesado.

-Draco... você imagina o que é... sentir nada?

-Não sentir nada?

-Não... sentir nada. sentir que nada é... que não se vale nada?

Draco desviou o olhar... não pode deixar de lembrar de Harry o puxando depois de ser xingado... quando ainda queria revidar e o outro desistira... de quando Harry falara que era uma "coisa feia, estragada e suja..." não pode deixar de engolir algo amargo.

-Imagino... que sei...

-Não sabe... Draco eu sei como Narcisa e Lúcio lhe criaram...

-Criado pra quê! Pra ser... o... esquece...

-Você foi criado para ser o fruto perfeito de uma família puro sangue Draco... um exemplo.

-Um belo troféu nas prateleiras de meu pai!

-Não vou negar Draco... A perversão de Lúcio passou em muito sua sanidade... acho que Azkaban fez em dias nele, o que levou anos para fazer com Belatriz. Lúcio nunca foi exemplo de resistência. E apesar de sua revolta... eu vejo... amor em seus olhos... principalmente quando fala de sua mãe.

Draco vacilou... sua mão tremeu... sentia falta de Narcisa... sentia falta de antes... mas...

-Não é pecado Draco... amar.

-Mas eles...

-Te amam no jeito torto deles... te criaram... fizeram crescer bem , apesar de ser numa mentira, você saiu-se bem e inteiro... forte e pronto, com poucas marcas para... a vida adulta...

-E... Harry?- perguntou baixo.

-Não houve criação. Houve adestramento. Punição... punição por ser diferente. Potter sentiu na pele o preconceito Draco... sem sequer saber que era diferente.

-Eles o odiavam por... ser bruxo?

-Sim... também... mas é mais fácil... ferir o mais fraco. O abandonado. É fácil colocar as culpas em outro... usar um bode expiatório para suas frustrações...

-Eles o machucavam não é?- Draco perguntou.- Eles... sempre, foram agressivos.

-Mas covardes... você escutou o que Nicodemos disse?

-Que Harry estava fraco... e... corria risco de vida?

-Você sabe porque ele é resistente? Ou tão pequeno?

Draco não queria pensar na resposta... embora soubesse...

-Nicodemos disse que há marcas... de ferimentos mal curados... em Potter... não eram só maus tratos Draco... ele resiste, porque já passou por coisas demais... para alguém tão jovem. Mas agora... precisa de apoio... porque não sabe mais se escorar sozinho...

-Eu acho que entendo... mas... não...

-Um bruxo... depende de sua magia... pra viver... por isso bruxos vivem mais que trouxas... você sabe de onde vem a magia de um bruxo?

-Não...

-De sua fé. Independente de qual seja. Crer nesse ponto é poder...

-Então... por isso ele está doente? Porquê... perdeu a fé?

-Sim... da mesma forma que um dementador... suga a felicidade... e por consequência a fê em ser novamente feliz...faz um bruxo perder sua magia e enlouquecer... quando um bruxo perde sua fé...

-Perde sua magia?

-E sua saúde.- disse Snape...

-Harry perdeu a fé?

-Ele já perdeu muita coisa... você deve saber... os pais... a infância... o padrinho... a inocência... a própria mente... a crença em algumas pessoas antes importantes...

-Então...

-Não se pode curar... o que não crê na própria cura... ele só espera... mais dor. Perdeu a fé na sua felicidade... acha que não a terá mais.

-Mas ele pode não pode? Ser feliz?

-Depende do que estiver a volta... e dele deixar...- Snape lhe sorriu brandamente.- Alguém lhe mostrar isso...

Draco bebeu com um olhar... esperançoso.

-Acho que ele vai precisar de um belo apoio...

-Pois... bem... onde acharíamos um belo apoio...

-Ah... por enquanto... creio que não há muita gente disponível não? Acho que vou ter que me canditar ao posto... ai de mim.

-Ai de Potter...- Snape sorriu mergulhando a terceira rodela de limão no seu chá.

-Acha... que isso está certo?- Draco o olhou.

-Desde que você não comece a perder mais pomos que o normal... porque seria errado?- Snape alfinetou.-Não será fácil...

_"Mas quando ficar realmente difícil... ele vai estar curado... aí... você terá um apoio também."_

Harry comia olhando Lupin... que parecia contrangido, preocupado e triste.

-Lupin...- disse afastando a tijela de sopa para a mesa de cabeceira.

-Não se mova demais...

-Não estou morrendo...

-Não disse isso... - Lupin falou sério.

-O que houve... depois das aulas?

-Ah... bem, andávamos de olho nas movimentações dos comensais... mas é dificil... a maior parte das informações é Severo quem traz...

-Descobriram alguma coisa?

-Muito pouco... Voldmort está mais atento que nunca, só intervimos quando é realmente necessário... Harry... nem Voldmort sabia que Lúcio iria sequestrá-lo...

-Eu... sei... disso.- disse baixo desviando o olhar.

-Harry... enquanto você, prender isso... não irá melhorar... você está doente... precisa se curar.

-Não... se preocupe... vai passar... foi só...

-Não foi só um susto... eu entendo que você não queira mais... confiar em nós...

-Eu confio...- mas o seu protesto saiu baixo.

-Pelo menos... tente acreditar... que agora está seguro.- disse Lupin com a mão no cabelo de Harry.-E tente descançar... aqui será mais difícil dele te importunar.

-Eu sei.- disse amuado.

-Durma mais... Nicodemos disse que poderá andar um pouco amanhã a tarde... sente dor?

-Não... eu estou bem... não precisam ficar todos preocupados...

-Então durma...

-Lupin...

O homem parou a porta e olhou preocupado.

-Onde está Draco? Como ele está?

Lupin sorriu levemente.

-Muito bem... deve estar com Severo... ele passou a tarde toda com você... se quiser eu o...

-Não... não o incomode então... deixa ele descançar...

Lupin suspirou... e saiu pela porta enquanto Harry se aninhou na cama, embora estivesse com as costas doloridas e na sua opinião por estar tempo demais deitado... mas não conseguiria dormir... e não era só os pesadelos... era justamente... Malfoy.

Aquele ataque de seus tios o havia aberto os olhos... sobre o que acontecia e agora, depois que tudo passara... estava um pouco confuso... na verdade, havia algo diferente em Draco Malfoy... algo que fazia o outro parecer... bom... e agora... sentia algo como... carinho? Confiança? Pelo sonserino.

Era estranho. Suspirou e fechou os olhos para pensar.

Havia algo bom... um carinho em seus cabelos e gostava disso, sim, gostava, porque nunca havia sentido isso assim, tão bem... com um novo gemido se encolheu contra o calor prazeiroso emanado de um corpo tão próximo... abriu os olhos e não pode deixar de corar um bocado ao perceber-se aninhado a Draco.

-Bom dia.- sorriu o loiro.-finalmente, achei que ia esperar o almoço para acordar...

-Que horas são? -perguntou sentindo um carinho no seu rosto.

-Quase onze da manhã...- disse Draco se aproximando.

Harry sentiu um súbito arrepio mas negou o beijo.

-Que foi?- perguntou Draco olhando o outro encará-lo de modo quase... arisco.

-Porquê? Eu ainda não entendi...- disse baixo.-Malfoy... o que você quer de mim?

-De você? Antes? Amizade... eu queria sinceramente... mas não soube pedir... admito.- disse segurando a mão do moreno apertando os dedos pequenos... quase com veneração.- Depois queria que morresse... também com sinceridade... mas felizmente não deu em nada... apesar de ter te trazido... muito sofrimento, eu sei.- disse beijando devagar a marca sobre aquela mão.- Ano passado eu queria ver onde você ia chegar... contra tudo... admirei... sua... vontade de falar... sua coragem.- disse e encarou os olhos verdes.- Agora... agora eu quero mais uma chance... é isso que eu quero...

Era mais sinceridade que Harry podia absorver de uma vez só... e Draco o envolveu num abraço... leve... carinhoso.

-Agora eu quero que você se dê uma chance também... pra talvez... a gente... sabe...- Draco acabou rindo.- Me sinto idiota... acredita?

-Idiota?- Perguntou olhando o outro o encarar.

-Gente apaixonada fica verdadeiramente idiota.- Draco sorriu.

-Apaixonado?- Harry balbuciou.

-Apaixonado...- Draco confirmou.- Me apaixonei por você... certo?

-É... por mim?- acabou perguntando sabendo que estava fazendo papel de idota... só não conseguia compreender... ou acreditar... depois de tudo.

-Eu imagino... que você... tá um pouco... confuso.- Draco disse.- Mas... só...

E roubou um beijo... devagar, pra não assustar o outro, descendo a mão pelas costas do moreno, a com a outra segurando o rosto magro... sentindo Harry hesitar um pouco e então... corresponder... um pouco tímido.

-Eu... não... -Harry engoliu em seco muito vermelho.- Você sabe... o que aconteceu... e eu... não... tive ninguém antes... você tem certeza?

-Eu... só sei... que te acho... maravilhoso... e que desejo muito... agora... ficar com você...- e sorriu torto.- E... te ensinar a... você sabe... e esquecer... meu pai.

Draco o abraçou quando viu o outro praticamente arroxear de tão vermelho.

-E não estou brincando... Harry Potter... escute muito bem... gosto de você... te acho muito bonito e te quero ver bem...

Harry apenas o olhava, parecia absorver as palavras com um pouco de incredulidade.

-Apesar de tudo... que você possa pensar de mim... eu tenho palavra.- disse sério.- E dou minha palavra... de que te quero bem... que te quero.

-Certo.- Harry balbuciou, então sorriu.- Estranho...

-O que é estranho?- Perguntou Draco.

-Eu... agora... me sinto melhor... sim... me sinto... mais calmo... obrigado.

-Me agradeça... de outro jeito... bobo.- disse se aproximando de novo.

O beijando.

E dessa vez... Harry correspondeu... sentindo um alívio gostoso no coração.

E Draco também.

* * *

Agora teremos cenas mais sexy's... no próximo capítulo. 


	24. Apagando as marcas ruins

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

_Bom agora começa o love, love meloso até chegar a companhia extra que atrapalha... bom estamos ás portas do fim... PS: Não é boa idéia ler em público... Ok? _

_Adorei fazer essa parte explícita entre os dois. Meu casal preferido.

* * *

_

**-24- Apagando as marcas ruins...**

Draco teve que se torcer e virar para ganhar a confiança de Lupin e principalmente para evitar o humor sádico do padrinho... mas foi acima de tudo a manha inocente de Harry com Lupin e um pouco de despeito com Snape que fizeram Draco ter acesso irrestrito ao quarto do outro.

-Vocês dormem juntos que eu sei.- Harry comentou de um modo inocentemente venenoso que fez Draco achar digno dos maiores sonserinos.

Porque tanto Lupin quanto Snape ficaram sem palavras...

-Já que fazem tanta questão.- Snape dissera engolindo a raiva... enquanto Lupin ainda não se decidira se ficava branco ou vermelho.

Draco teve que sair da mesa... ou se engasgaria com o riso.

Normalmente isso não aconteceria... Harry o estava estragando.

Mas era isso que tanto queria... agora que Harry estava melhor, liberado por Nicodemos, em com um pouco mais de peso, agora que finalmente podiam andar lá fora sob o sol mais ameno, três dias depois de chegarem... nesses três dias ficara sabendo da boca de Potter como ele vivera... como ele descobrira tudo que era, como era... ser Harry Potter.

Não que não tivesse dado um panorama geral para o moreno, do que era ser Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter parecia encantado... adorava quando conseguia isso, encantar alguém, ainda mais agora... que desejava ardentemente agradá-lo... encantá-lo e seduzi-lo.

No fim do terceiro dia, finalmente dormiriam juntos e sentia, assim que como a tarde passava, que o outro ficara... tenso.Claro que Draco entendia, era natural... até agora ficar junto era ficar próximo... mas tinha deixado bem claro a Harry o que queria essa noite.

O que queria conseguia, era uma caracteristíca Malfoy.Apenas temia que exatamente por isso, desse algo errado... Draco ainda se repetia baixo "não sou como Lúcio."

Por seu lado Hary ainda não sabia bem o que pensar... havia medo, receio, mas que sabia ser de certo modo infundado... e desejo, por que, afinal, havia sentido o gosto de Draco, o cheiro, recebido as carícias e o calor do outro e pombas... era MUITO BOM!

Queria isso. Queria mais.

Talvez pela primeira vez algo em si desejava... Desejava ardentemente, e isso também era novidade. Harry não conseguiu comer muito, mas teve o cuidado de não deixar Lupin perceber, ele tinha um olhar meio aéreo, Snape igualmente... e percebeu algo inédito nos olhos azuis de Draco.

Preocupação.

Com ele.

Sentiu um delicioso calor no peito. Feliz... depois do jantar ficaram um tempo por ali e sem muito disfarçe Draco segurou sua mão e o levou para o quarto. Deixando os outros dois bruxos mais velhos se olhando longamente na mesa...

A hora da verdade... pensou Draco fechando devagar a porta... virando-se, Harry ainda estava de pé... parado no meio do caminho, olhando o chão. Draco ficou nervoso..."eu nervoso"...pensou.

-Harry...- se aproximou devagar.-Está tudo... bem?

-Está.- disse o outro com um sorriso tímido.-Está sim...

Se aproximou devagar... tinha que dar um tempo... até pra si mesmo... se acostumar com o fato de que... ia fazer aquilo... daquele jeito.

-Eu...- começou e meio que se perdeu no que queria dizer...

Draco apenas ergueu a mão devagar e tocou o rosto do moreno... que corou um bocado, aquilo era tão... especial... aquele jeito de corar... com a outra mão puxou a mão do grifinório e colocou em seu peito... na tentativa de fazer Harry entender que talvez estivesse tão nervoso quanto ele.

O coração de Draco estava acelerado, e ao mesmo tempo, parecia bater no mesmo ritmo do seu... aquilo espalhou uma sensação boa em seu corpo... quando o loiro se aproximou e o abraçou devagar... sentiu-se seguro.

-Amo você...- Draco murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Eu... também...te amo.- respondeu.

Draco o puxou pela mão e sentaram na cama, ambos um tanto quanto tímidos.

-Você já?- Harry perguntou.

-Já.- Draco respondeu.

-Com um...

-Não... só com garotas...- respondeu.

-Então... tem certeza? Que vai... gostar?

-Tenho... - Draco sorriu.- Porque nunca... senti por elas... o que sinto agora.

E Draco se aproximou, segurando com delicadeza seu rosto... tocando os lábios devagar... o beijo foi tímido... até Harry não resistir e puxá-lo pra si... talvez ali, Draco tenha se surpreendido... pois Harry sentiu um tremor vir dele, acabou separando-se. Ambos olharam-se preocupados.

-Draco... eu...

-Eu fiz algo?- Draco perguntou.

Ambos se olharam...

-Eu não devia ter...-Harry murmurou envergonhado.

-Eu gostei...- Draco sorriu.

-Gostou?- Harry o olhou.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e devagar tirou os óculos de Harry, e se aproximou novamente...

-Pode me agarrar o quanto quiser... eu gostei.- murmurou antes de encostar-se de novo contra seu corpo...

Deixando os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira... voltando a um reconhecimento de bocas... mal percebendo que agora... as mãos corriam mais leves e soltas... tateando... ainda com delicadeza, mais carinho que outra coisa... vários longos beijos, sem pressa.

Exorcizou com surpresa a imagem do corpo nú, magro e ferido... a pele de Harry era muito branca... e um tanto quando lisa... escorregou a mão por ela... rodeou devagar um mamilo... escorregou a boca pelo pescoço... escutou um gemido leve. Ainda um pouco magro.. mas tão... bom de tocar.

E gostava do jeito com que Harry descia e subia a mão por sua coluna... da nuca até aquele ponto no fim das costas que o arrepiava... também estava sem camisa... as mãos de Harry eram ásperas sim... mas tinham um toque leve.

Sabia que o gosto daqueles beijos ficariam na sua memória... devagar abriu a calça do moreno... insinuou sua mão de encontro a pele quente das coxas dele... o outro enfiou a mão pequena por dentro de suas calças... devagar roçando em sua nádega.

Draco sentiu um arrepio de desejo e gemeu. E viu que Harry sorrira. Sorriu também e beijou-o... era mágico. Mal se percebeu afastando o tecido do corpo do moreno, beijando acariciando, encontrando algo que nunca imaginou que ia ter em si.

Ternura. Cuidado.

Era algo tão novo para si mesmo que agradeceu mentalmente ao outro por existir.

Era uma dádiva divina.

Não sabia que Harry fazia o mesmo, agradecendo mentalmente que Draco fosse cuidadoso e lhe mostrasse que podia parar de sentir medo de ser tocado.

Estavam nus antes que pudessem se dar conta.

Draco sentou-se devagar olhando Harry... corado.

-Com vergonha?- perguntou acariciando-lhe o rosto.

E Harry sentou-se também, olhando-o.

-Só... um pouco...- murmurou.

-Está pronto?- Draco perguntou.

-Estou.- Harry sorriu fechando os olhos e voltando a deitar.

Draco pegou a sua veste caída no chão, procurando o pequeno frasco que Severo lhe dera para fins óbvios.

O seu padrinho, no entanto não sabia o que ia fazer com aquilo na verdade. Sorriu para o outro que o olhava enquanto espalhava o óleo em suas mãos, e aquilo arrepiou Draco inteiro, pois Harry o olhavacom o que parecia quase adoração.

E o que o desmontou todo, fazendo-o sentir-se tão especial foram aquelas palavras simples.

-Você parece tão bonito...- Harry disse olhando-o.- Parece feliz.

Draco deitou-se sobre o outro.

-Eu estou... na verdade... acho que é a primeira vez que me sinto assim... feliz.- disse beijando o moreno.

Enquanto sua mão deslizava pelo membro ereto dele... devagar... fazendo Draco gemer contra o beijo do outro... só porque Harry também gemia... parecia piegas pensar nisso.

Mas os gemidos de Harry... eram tão... sensuais... tão entregues.

Draco apenas deixou de beija-lo para aninhar-se não por cima do outro, mais ao lado.

-Draco?

Draco não pode deixar de sorrir, a insegurança de Harry era tão, especial, o abraçou forte.

-Vem Harry... eu quero você...- disse puxando-o para cima.

-Não...- Harry disse levemente assustado.- Não quero machucar você.

-Por isso mesmo... eu sei que não vai...- disse na orelha do outro.- Vem... por favor.

Harry o olhava... as íris verdes arregaladas de confusão, Draco já esperava por isso, queria dar esse presente ao outro, o olhar de Harry era a confirmação de que ele esperava ser tomado... mas não... queria provar sua confiança em Harry, deixar-se possuir.

Porque afinal... tinha certeza que Harry o possuiria de modo inesquecível.

-Vem Harry... eu preciso de você em mim...- gemeu, e droga, precisava mesmo.

Harry apenas encarou o rosto longo do outro... os olhos prateados do amante eram transparentes... Draco queria mesmo, queria mesmo entregar-se... então... tinha que fazer certo... oh... ele era tão lindo.

Beijou o peito branco, escutou as súplicas leves do outro enquanto, por instinto o tocava... incerto de estar fazendo a coisa certa, mas Draco parecia gostar... e gostava disso, toca-lo.

Então Draco ofegou.

-Oh por favor...- ele gemeu enlaçando com suas pernas longas o seu corpo.

A excitação já era tanta que reagiu sem medo... aproximando-se do corpo do outro disse quase num gemido também.

-Me avisa...

-Hum...- Draco concordou.

Mas as mãos de Draco estava agarradas a suas nádegas, puxando-o.

Tentou ser gentil e Draco apenas jogou a cabeça para trás com um leve ganido quando penetrou-o. Ficou parado até Draco acostumar-se com a invasão... e não demorou... Draco parecia insano...

-Mais...- Draco gemeu abrindo os olhos.-Mais Harry...

-Calma...- grunhiu.

Mas a calma não venceu o próprio desejo de seu corpo... era tão bom sentir-se todo envolvido por Draco... o cheiro bom da pele do loiro a forma de Draco gemer lamentosamente com aquela voz arrastada... o corpo quente sob o seu.

Nunca imaginou que podia ser tão delicioso... Draco era delicioso... tentou não marcar muito aquele pescoço... tentou mover-se com delicadeza.

Mas Draco não queria... pelo menos não agora que a coisa toda subia a um ritmo forte... Draco enfiara as unhas em seu traseiro sem piedade... e também mordia seu ombro.

Harry surpreendeu-se com ele arqueando-se e deixando um gorgolejar desconexo tomar conta... os olhos semi-cerrados e o cabelo loiro que grudava na testa suada. Draco estava corado.

E Harry não conseguiu continuar a olha-lo... sua próprias respiração era desconexa também... sentia como se fosse partir-se em prazer... com uma última investida mais profunda sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes.

Prazer... contentamento, felicidade e vitória... todas as sensações maravilhosas se abateram sobre ele.

Deixando-o exausto e saciado sobre Draco que o abraçou acariciando seus cabelos negros.

-Foi maravilhoso...- Draco sussurrou.

-Você é maravilhoso.- respondeu.

Draco sorriu e segurou seu queixo.

-Isso eu sei...

Harry apenas rolou os olhos, mas sorria... Draco ainda estava corado... respirando devagar e profundamente.

-Eu te amo Harry.- ele disse.

-Isso eu sei.- disse aninhando-se ao ombro do loiro.

-Oh.- Draco arregalou os olhos divertido.

-Eu também te amo.- Harry disse puxando-o mais para perto.

E continuaram por um bom tempo com longos beijos preguiçosos. Até o cansaço abençoado os envolver num sono pacífico.

* * *

**Af... mais uma cena dessas e eu subo pelas paredes... eu quero os dois pra mim! (Ops... nessa versão eles são meus...)**

**Eles não são fofos juntinhos?**

**Não são lindos?**

**Draco não é gostoso?**

**Harry não é um amor?**

**Deixe uma review e eles voltam mais rápido!**


	25. Confiando cegamente

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

_Agora Draco conseguiu livrar Harry de qualquer dúvida... e vai colher os frutos. _

_Ai... sempre tem que vir alguém para atrapalhar o clima. Sinto a demora, mas eu gosto de manter uma coêrencia no clima das cenas mais quentes e deu um certo trabalho nessa, apesar dela ser simples...

* * *

_

**-25- Confiando cegamente.**

Draco abriu os olhos e piscou... sentia o ombro e peito formigar... olhou naquela direção e viu uma cabeleira espessa sobre seu corpo... ergueu o braço livre e enfiou os dedos naquela cabeleira macia... observando Harry despertar devagar... erguendo a cabeça até então apoiada em si.

-Bom dia.- Draco disse com um sorriso que parecia malicioso.

Mas Harry sabia que era meramente a natureza de Draco parecer malicioso... ou não? Se perguntou ao sentir a mão que agarrou seu cabelo conduzindo para um beijo.

Não importava... era bom de qualquer jeito. Encarou os olhos azuis do loiro que enrugou de leve a testa.

-Merda... é verdade.- Draco murmurou.

Harry sorriu.

-O que? Achou que era um sonho?- na verdade ele mesmo ainda achava que podia acordar a qualquer momento.

Draco o olhou e balançou a cabeça passando a mão no rosto de Harry.

-Eu não acreditava no que diziam, mas é verdade... essa coisa de amor.

Foi Harry que fez uma expressão de que não entendera e Draco sorriu.

-Só pode ser isso...- Draco se virou ficando frente a frente com Harry, ambos deitados de lado na cama.- acabamos de acordar... suados, amassados, com o gosto do sono na boca... e mesmo assim... só consigo...- ele desceu a mão da cintura até a coxa de Harry e observou o moreno fechar de leve os olhos.- Só consigo pensar em te beijar... e...

Não resistiu em colocar-se sobre o outro... acariciando-o, beijando-o. Harry correspondeu, mãos tocando...

Draco percebeu uma das pernas de Harry trançar-se sobre a sua, o contato se tornou mais íntimo, percebia claramente que o outro não só não o rejeitava, como oferecia-se... de um modo delicado... sedutivo.

A boca, a língua... diabos... porque Harry tinha que gemer baixinho assim? Estava irremediavelmente... excitado...

-Você me acha bonito?- Harry perguntou em sua orelha.

-Claro que sim.- disse olhando-o.

-Você me quer?- Harry murmurou.

-Quero... muito... muito mesmo...- gemeu ante a proposta.

-Me toma... –disse o moreno muito corado.- Me ensina... a gostar...

Draco agarrou a mão do moreno que segurava a sua... sabia o que Harry pedia... "me faça esquecer seu pai..." era isso que Harry pedia...

-Com prazer...- disse arrastado na orelha do moreno.

Demorou um pouco para que encontrasse o frasco caído no chão... afinal Harry o havia abraçado pelas costas mordiscando seu pescoço, quase caiu em tentação de pedir para ele mesmo fazer as honras novamente sem qualquer cuidado.

Mas o bendito frasco estava ali...

-Achei...- disse se virando e segurando o rosto de Harry.- Hum... onde eu tinha parado?

-Não importa...- Harry sorriu.- Pode começar de novo...

-Pode acreditar que vou adorar começar bem do começo...- disse e começou a beijar o rosto do outro levemente.

Harry fechou os olhos sentindo a boca do outro em sua orelha... em seu pescoço, ombro... suspirou quando Draco mordiscou um mamilo, já estavam deitados. Havia levantado a mão... acariciando o cabelo fino do amante, amado... namorado ou seja lá que nome se desse, porque não importava, nome algum definiria o que o loiro passara a ser...

Sua mão acompanhou a boca de Draco... sim eternamente Draco agora... o pescoço longo, o contorno do rosto pontudo, roçou num mamilo róseo. Até que a descida do outro o impossibilitou de continuar as carícias... gemeu.

Sentindo a boca de Draco contornar a ponta... descer úmida... fazendo-o tremer... sentiu um dedo contornando a musculatura tensa... entrando devagar.

"esqueça aquela vez... esqueça o medo, a dor..."

O dedo penetrou-o, não com dor... mas com uma suavidade trêmula.

-Relaxe...- Draco disse em sua orelha.

Harry abriu os olhos... havia fechado, sentiu a outra mão de Draco sobre uma das suas... fazendo-o largar o lençol.

-Quer que eu pare?- Draco perguntou baixo.

-Por favor... não... pare... não pare.- disse virando o rosto beijando de leve a bochecha do outro.

Draco beijou-o, fazendo com a língua em sua boca, o que um segundo dedo fazia em seu corpo... Harry gemeu contra o beijo.

Draco queria que Harry relaxasse... esquecesse o que Lúcio fizera... que o olhasse só com o desejo que o olhara naquela noite... se concentrou em prepara-lo até Harry arquear-se todo.

-Ooohhh!- Harry gemeu alto.

-Hum… acho que achei o lugar certo...- disse sorrindo.

-O que foi isso?

-O melhor motivo para se ficar por baixo...- disse beijando o peito do moreno...- Ainda quer continuar? Vai ser difícil parar agora...

Harry podia bem sentir o motivo da dificuldade em parar, contra sua coxa... mas não pensava em parar... na verdade... agora, algo dentro dele pedia desesperadamente que Draco fosse em frente... o mais rápido possível.

-Draco porfavor...- gemeu colando o corpo contra o do sonserino que pareceu ronronar.

- Vai doer menos se você se virar... de bruços.

-Não... quero olhar nos seus olhos... como de noite.

Draco sorriu... Harry confiava... nele, confiava.

-Vou ser gentil... eu juro.- disse beijou o outro, afastando as pernas do moreno com delicadeza...

Harry sentiu a invasão, uma dor suportável, era especialista em dor, então seu corpo aceitou, aceitou bem, as mãos de Draco eram ágeis em tocar, tocando-o, sua boca...

Harry havia aceitado muito bem sua invasão... um pouco tenso, mas era de esperar... ele era apertado... imaginava o quanto seu pai o tinha machucado, mas esses pensamentos não demoraram muito em sua mente, logo Harry estava arquejando e se movendo tentando aumentar o contato.

Logo a sensações iam aumentando do mesmo modo que o ritmo da penetrações que Draco tentou com esforço controlar... queria fazer Harry chegar ao êxtase antes, queria ver Harry tomado de prazer, como vira antes...

Era lindo, como aqueles olhos verdes brilharam, quando ele se arqueou e gemeu afogado, chamando seu nome.

Deuses... o paraíso se chama Harry Potter... pensou quando consumou definitivamente o ato desmanchando-se de prazer dentro dele.

Harry ainda estava ali, sentindo-se docemente fatigado quando a mão de dedos longos pousou em seu peito e escutou a voz arrastada.

-_Amado, amante, meu... eterno sereno, noturno, orvalho da madrugada, flor desabrochada... enamorado, amado. Meu... Namorado..._

-Sim...- Harry disse encarando os olhos azuis.- Eu aceito.

-Confia em mim?- Draco disse baixo, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

-Confio cegamente...

-Eu o amo.- disse beijando a face do moreno.

* * *

Draco pensa no que Harry lhe respondeu, pensa no que ele pode lhe oferecer... o que ele lhe fez enquanto acaricia preguiçosamente o cabelo do outro que está deitado na grama cabeça em seu colo. 

Era delicioso ter Harry assim, já estava acostumado a meter a mão naquele cabelo. O céu de verão estava mais ameno e haviam nuvens de formatos variados se desfazendo com o vento...

-Draco... olha aquela nuvem...- disse Harry apontando.- Parece com um explosivim!

-Eu não vou olhar essa claridade, principalmente para um explosivim de nuvem!

Sorriu para o olhar amuado do outro.

-Prefiro olhar para baixo... –ronronou.

-Oras...- Harry corou.

Ergueu de leve os joelho trazendo o rosto do outro para perto, era fácil, Harry era leve e pousou um beijo na boca dele... sentindo a mão que pousava em sua nuca, e a outra que desceu e se alojou na pele da sua cintura por baixo da camisa folgada.

Também não conseguiu resistir... uma de suas mãos estava ainda entramada no cabelo negro, a outra estava metida sobre a camisa do moreno...

-OH MEU DEUS!- veio a voz feminina incondicionalmente surpresa.

E um som de engasgo estranho.

Ambos pararam o beijo e olharam para a direção do som... Draco sentiu o moreno ficar tenso...

-Ah... olá... é... Oi, Harry...Oi…er… Malfoy?- Hermione disse visivelmente constrangida.

Rony ainda parecia engasgado com os olhos azuis esbugalhados.

-Bom... você pretendia dar um tratamento de choque no fuinha?- Draco disse baixo para Harry.

-Não o chame...

-Oh, não me tire uma das poucas boas diversões da vida...

-Não se atreva... – Harry disse se pondo de pé.

Ele estava tenso, nervoso sobre o que os amigos haviam de pensar... não tinham tido tempo de falar nisso... a amiga se aproximou um pouco mais confiante... na verdade Draco sentiu uma leve inquietude... era a primeira prova de fogo... ninguém os havia avisado... Remo Lupin e Severo Snape pouco tiveram a falar, e também não avisaram de nada...

Viu Harry sorrir de leve ao abraçar a amiga, saudações sendo trocadas e se virar para um Weasley ainda suspreso.

-Ron?

-Que ECA HARRY! Você tava beijando Malfoy!

Oh Deuses... isso iria ser difícil. Pensou encarando Granger que lhe estendeu a mão.

-Olá Malfoy.

* * *

**Hum, Draco poético é irresistível não é não? O versinho é meu mesmo tá, só emprestei para a doninha.  
**

**Oh... e agora? Rony e Mione... apareceram...**


	26. Eu, tu, eles

_**HARRY POTTER E DRACO MALFOY**_

_As pessoas são muito críticas com o Rony... coitado... em nenhum momento paramos para pensar no que os outros vão imaginar... afinal Harry e Draco eram inimigos mortais e subitamente estão de amasso! _

_Desculpem meus atrasos... todos sabem que eu sou malditamente inconstante com minhas fics... eu tento manter em ordem...mas..._

_O bom é que essa demora me deu tempo para pensar na fic... ela ia terminar cedo, agora pretendo continuá-la por um bom tempo, claro que ela se torna oficialmente TOTALMENTE fora do Cannon após o quinto livro. Ah! Surpresinha a frente!_

_Bom... aproveitem o capítulo. _

**-26- Eu, tu, eles.**

Houve um segundo de hesitação, na verdade, mais que um segundo, e sabia que Harry estava olhando com o canto dos olhos verdes... alguns dias antes aquilo seria impossível...

Então estendeu a mão e segurou a mão de Hermione Granger... nascida trouxa... uma mão Draco! Simples mão... como a sua... nem tanto como a sua, afinal era de uma garota, pequena com dedos mais finos e unhas um pouco mais longas... só.

Uma mão diabos...

-Olá Granger.

Pelo menos a voz saiu firme. Velhos hábitos... a garota deu uma leve apertada em sua mão e soltou olhando para o ruivo que encarava-os como se tivessem nascido chifres, rabos e segundas cabeças nos três.

-Olá fuinha... –Aquilo havia escapado da sua boca...

Então Harry suspirou, Hermione balançou de leve a cabeça... e o Weasley pareceu lembrar que sabia falar.

-Me chamou de quê sua doninha albina nojenta!- Rony disse já perdendo a calma, indo em direção do loiro.

-Rony!- exclamou Hermione.

-Não.- disse Harry segurando-o.-Draco!- disse em reprovação.

-Você vai mesmo me proibir não é?- Draco suspirou.-Certo...- estendeu a mão para o ruivo que ainda o olhava com raiva.-Weasley?

Ronald Weasley estendeu a mão como se fosse cumprimenta-lo mas na verdade lhe deu um tapa bem forte na mão estendida.

-Nem morto vou apertar a mão de um traste como você... seu projeto de comen...

-Rony não!- Hermione agora havia segurando o ombro do ruivo que desviou o olhar para ela.

-Ron... você é como meu irmão...- a voz de Harry se fez ouvida de modo grave.

Os três olharam para ele que estava segurando a mão bem vermelha de Draco, que não encontrava palavras, porque estava entre rosnar para o fuinha e gemer com o toque do outro em sua mão.

-Mas Draco é a pessoa que eu amo, que salvou minha vida.- disse encarando os olhos azuis.- Se comporte Draco.

E se virou para o amigo.

-Entendeu? Quando você... faz isso... é como se fizesse em mim.

"Ôoaa... ele pegou pesado." Pensou Draco.

-Poxa... é sério então, mesmo? Não é Império?- Perguntou o ruivo constrangido.-Poção do amor? Batida na cabeça? Caída da vassoura? Não... que droga.

E ele coçou a cabeça, fazendo Hermione Granger cruzar os braços e Harry soltar a mão do loiro que empurrou o cabelo para trás da orelha.

-Fazer o quê, né?- Disse o ruivo olhando para todos os lados menos os dois a sua frente.- Antes você que eu...- disse meio que dando de ombros, como se comentasse o tempo.

-Não acredito que sua palavra final seja essa fuinha...- Draco resmungou indignado.

-Nem vem sua doninha albina.- disse Rony.

-Ah, Meu Deus...- Disse Hermione com indignação.

E Harry começou a rir.

-Quando vocês chegaram?- Harry perguntou para Hermione.

-Agora, por Flú... soubemos que você foi seqüestrado...- disse ela caminhando.- Mas Dumbledore disse que você ia explicar... eu não sabia que ia ser assim... eu e o Rony nos encontramos antes...

_"Filho de comensal, rato descorado..."_

-Acho que você tem uma novidade, nem tão novidade assim, pra mim...

_"Pobretão, cabeça de fogo, pulga de trasgo... seu filho de uma rolha..."_

-Mas não passa a sua nem em um milhão de anos...

_"Cobra peçonhenta... não xinga minha mãe, veela deslumbrada!..."_

Encararam-se com raiva, então Draco olhou em volta e suspirou.

-Eles deram as costas e foram embora...- disse olhando o ruivo.

Rony arregalou os olhos, e meteu a mão na testa.

-Ah não! Ela vai me matar... eu tinha... é sua culpa... onde está indo...

-Atrás do meu namorado...

-Não fala isso como se fosse...

-Normal?-dissecom um sorriso maldoso.

-Eu odeio você Malfoy!

-Posso conviver com isso Weasley...

Rony e Hermione ficariam dois dias até serem transferidos para a Toca... houve uma pequena discussão sobre onde poderiam ficar, até que Harry, nem um pouco disposto a se separar de Draco sugeriu de forma persuasiva que ficassem na masmorra mesmo, no quarto vago ao lado.

-Isso é um conjunto de aposentos para professores, não um albergue...- resmungara Snape.

-Seria muito agradável estarmos por perto.- dissera conclusivo Remo.

-Que seja.- disse Snape dando seu clássico giro de calcanhares.-Mas nem pensem em chegar perto do estoque e do meu laboratório.

Em seguida Rony e Lupin se dedicaram ao xadrez de bruxo.

E Draco ficou ouvindo Hermione Granger dizer o quanto Roma era maravilhosa...

-Deuses... aquele lugar era horrível! -Chato... como não havia visto o que ela viu?

Bom, Roma não é nada atraente quando se tem oito anos...

E o almoço vem... vai e de tarde Harry insiste em voar.

Pronto... o fundo do poço.

"_Eu, Draco Malfoy... peguei a vassoura do Weasley... aham... emprestada..._

_Porque a Granger rosnou para ele deixar... Harry até dissera que daria a Firebolt para que eu usasse..._

_Então a Granger olhou o... Weasley... e bem, ele se dispôs a revezar..._

_O mundo anda bizarro._

_E não sou só eu que acho isso._

_O Weasley concorda comigo..._

OW... **_Malfoy e Weasley concordando._**

_O mundo realmente ficou bizarro."_

Harry riu... quando fez o comentário á noite.

-Você acha mesmo isso bizarro?

-É bizarro!- disse sério olhando o teto.

Sentiu a mão de Harry em seu peito.

Olhou-o ... Harry parecia um pouco tenso.

-Se você acha isso... o que as outras pessoas vão achar?

-Que diabos importa o que os outros vão achar!- disse o beijando.-Fodam-se as pessoas... hum...

-Não é bem assim... - Harry suspirou corando quando Draco começou a despi-lo.-Já pensou em como vai ser? Quando as aulas começarem?

-Fodam-se as aulas.-Draco gemeu.

-Draco! Assim quem vai se foder é você!- disse sério.

Draco o encarou e sorriu lânguido.

-Perfeito... pode vir me foder á vontade... desde que comece agora.

-DRACO!

-Não quer que eu peça de novo quer?

-Pede de novo...

-Harry!

-Pede de novo...

-E dizem que você é inocente...tsc.

-Hum... você não vai pedir?

-Oh, Deus... não faça essa cara, ou eu fodo você.

-Quem diria... que esse palavreado ficaria tão sexy... você não vai pedir? oh, Draco... DRACO eu tenho cócegas!Ha.. haha.HAHAHA!

-Hum... achei um ponto fraco...

Draco observou com prazer o outro rindo, se contorcendo e rindo parecendo tão feliz.

-Adoro vê-lo sorrir...

Harry ainda respirara profundamente, vermelho e o olhando.

-Sorria pra mim, Harry...

Harry estava adormecido, Draco ficou observando o tronco nu... o cabelo negro revolto... o rosto.

A expressão calma... depois de tudo o que mais lhe recompensava era ver isso.

Harry adormecido calmamente. Sem lembranças dolorosas... levantou-se devagar, estava com sede, e colocou a calça do pijama, os chinelos e o roupão... saiu devagar do quarto...

-Aonde está indo?- a voz quase o matou de susto.

-Granger!- Meteu a mão na boca e espiou para ver se Harry não tinha acordado.

Ela sorriu.

-Eu pedi a Dobby um chá... quer me acompanhar?

-Você costuma tomar chá a essa hora?

-Não.- disse Hermione o puxando.- Eu tomo chá antes de dormir sabe... eu estava lendo um novo livro de aritmancia e acabei esquecendo do horário...

"Esquisita..." Pensou a seguindo para a salinha.

-Você não me respondeu Malfoy...

-Eu pretendia tomar água... e voltar...

Interrompeu o gesto quando os olhos castanhos deixaram bem claro a mensagem "não sairá daqui até que me conte tudo que desejo saber..."

-Eu posso tomar uma xícara de chá.- disse sonsamente, afinal era amiga de Harry... arranjar aliados era algo de primeira necessidade...

O elfo serviu e sumiu como se deve a um elfo, embora esse em particular, tenha dado uma corridinha até o corredor e olhando a porta levemente aberta sorriu e desaparatou.

-Então... como está Harry?- ela perguntou.

-Bem...

-Bem... é, eu conheço muito bem o Harry... ele não está bem...- Ela sorriu quando Draco a encarou.- Não que eu não tenha percebido sua intenção de melhorar a vida dele e fico grata... mas Draco, o que aconteceu?

Achou estranho seu nome usado por Hermione Granger... olhou-a com calma.

-O que disseram para vocês?-desconversou.

-Que Harry sumiu por treze dias... mais nada, claro que para Harry ter dito que você o salvou, ele deve ter sido seqüestrado... não é?

-Sim...-disse evasivamente.

Hermione sorriu ao pegar mais um pouco de chá.

-Então, o que houve? Como vocês acabaram assim, porque eu e o Rony não queremos forçar nada, já é ruim suficientemente o que já aconteceu antes...

-Meu pai o seqüestrou...- disse e bebeu o chá.

-E?

-E o quê?

-E o que mais... há mais não é? Por isso o segredo, por isso você está aqui...

-Eu não posso...- disse balançando a cabeça.

-Então aconteceu algo mais, não é... o jeito do Harry está diferente e não é só a relação de vocês...

-Do que está falando Granger?

-Me chame de Hermione, ou Mione mesmo... – disse ela e se não fosse legelimente, pensou Draco, ela fazia uma cara bem convincente...- O jeito do Harry... ele sempre foi tímido, e um pouco distante, mas agora, os olhos... o jeito como ele olha...

Draco suspirou, não podia dizer, porque era algo íntimo, ao mesmo tempo...

-Você também mudou... parece triste.

Olhou-a.

-Triste? Não estou triste.

-Não triste de infeliz, triste de preocupado.

-Ah... bem... é...

Era verdade, estava preocupado com tudo.

-O que houve? Como vamos ajudar...

-Não me peça para falar Granger...

-Hermione.

-Que seja.

-Não comece a ser agressivo.

-Não quero pensar nisso, certo?

-Mas...

-Bom, eu o ajudei, porque eu não sei, certo? Então... então... você-sabe... bom, querem meu pescoço, eu não tenho para onde ir, e... e... bom, eu gosto mesmo dele.

-Fico contente em saber disso.

Talvez naquele momento é que tudo pelo que passara finalmente desabou em si, estava só, estava só e ia ser... não, tinha Harry, mas o que podia fazer por ele? No fundo tanto ele quanto Harry estavam com problemas, problemas sérios.

-Eu não sei o que fazer...- murmurou.

-Seria muito mais fácil se um de vocês falasse...

-Não Granger...

-Mas...

-Mione... pare de irritar o Draco...- a voz veio da porta.

-Harry...- ela disse baixo.

Draco apenas olhou os olhos verdes e a mão em seu ombro... ele sentou-se ao seu lado apoiado em seu corpo.

Granger estava incomodada, olhando o amigo e para surpresa de Draco eles pareceram medir-se.

-Eu sabia que você ia colocar ele na parede.- Harry disse baixo.

-Apenas estou preocupada com você.

-Eu estou bem...

Granger se deu por vencida e saiu com um "Boa noite" aborrecido.

Ambos a escutaram fechar a porta.

-Achei que confiasse na Granger.

-Eu confio, só não quero...

Draco acariciou devagar a mão do outro. Harry sorriu.

-Você já me consolou o suficiente, não quero piedade.

-Você está com vergonha?

Hary apenas deviou o olhar com um risinho forçado e derrotado.

-Eu sei que isso não vai ser segredo, Voldemort não vai deixar isso assim...

-Podia... não... falar...- Draco disse baixo.

-É melhor se acostumar.

-Você também...

Os dois suspiraram.

O olhar de Draco parecia tão perdido quanto o seu... Harry puxouo braço de Draco em torno de seu corpoe se apoiou nele, Draco o abraçou e deixou que se aninhasse contra seu ombro.

-É melhor falar com a Granger... pelo menos ela vai ser mais fácil que oWeasley.

-Mione e Ron, Draco... Mione e Ron... eles vão preferir.

-O Weasley não...

-Que seja.

-Hum... vamos dormir aqui.

-Tá bom assim.

-Certo.- disse Draco ainda olhando o vazio, perdido em pensamentos sombrios.

Quando seus olhos estavam quase se fechando, ele escutou a voz rouca falando baixinho.

-Não se preocupe... tudo vai dar certo... Draco.

Mas estava com muito sono para ver se Harry dissera mesmo aquilo.

**Gomem! Gomem! **

**Demorou uma era. mas saiu, esse era pra ser o capítulo final mas decidi estender a trama.O próximo não deve demorar tanto!**


End file.
